Second Chances
by Irish Valkyrie
Summary: The Final Battle has come down to a fight between Harry and Voldemort. But what happens when a freak accident hurls Harry 13 years into the past? Will he be able to fix everything, or are some things just out of his control?
1. And So It Was

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing of Harry Potter. Not even an eyelash.

**Second Chances**

_By: Irish Valkyrie_

**Chapter 1: And So It Was**

Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, faced Lord Voldemort across the rolling hills of the Hogwarts front lawn. People lay dead and dying all around him. Witches and wizards, students and teachers, friends and…family.

He briefly glanced away from the monster in front of him to a body lying crumpled on the ground. The bright spot of Weasley red hair was visible even from this distance, as was the long lanky form of what had once been Ronald Weasley.

Harry forced his gaze away from his best friend, but his eyes fell on another victim of the battle. Nymphadora Tonks was lying on her back where she'd fallen, her face contorted in agony for the rest of eternity.

Harry tried to shut his eyes to the horror, but they just wouldn't close. Mad-Eye Moody was a charred and still smoking corpse lying several feet behind Tonks. His electric blue eye was black now, covered by the ash from his own burning body.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was an indistinguishable pulp lying in a hole. Harry wouldn't even have known it was her, except for the fact that he had seen the giant stomp her into the ground. It didn't matter where he looked. Corpses of people he had once known and loved were lying every which way in varying degrees of pain and mutilation.

He had no idea where Remus Lupin was…or, correction: He had no idea where the _rest_ of Remus was. The werewolf's severed head was wedged in the crook of a tree on the edge of the forbidden forest, right where the trolls had left it.

Hagrid was a slashed and bloody mess. His large body had been shredded into ribbons by the very dragons he loved. Harry knew there was no way the half giant was still alive.

The young man's eyes strayed once more to another red-headed corpse. The first victim of the final battle was, oddly enough, the most peaceful looking of the lot. Little Ginerva Weasley, the baby of the family, was lying curled on her side where Voldemort's Avada Kedavra curse had dropped her. To Harry's complete bafflement, it was Draco Malfoy's body that was sprawled protectively over her, even in death.

Even more startling was the fact that Draco hadn't been killed by the good guys. No, Lucius Malfoy had killed his own son in a fit of rage after Draco had refused to join Voldemort's side. To say that everyone had been surprised was an understatement.

Harry's eyes caught on a bushy brown haired figure stumbling toward him out of the carnage. He felt overwhelming relief at the sight of her and had to mentally restrain himself from rushing over to her. He knew if he did, he would crush her to him and never let go.

Hermione came to a painful halt next to Harry. There was a large gash in her side and she was bleeding profusely, but still standing. She had a slight burn on the left side of her face and three of her fingers looked like they were broken. He wanted to tell her to get back inside the castle right this instant, but he knew he couldn't.

Harry wasn't without injuries of his own. His left arm hung limply at his side. The shoulder was dislocated and the arm bones shattered. The broken shaft of a conjured arrow was still sticking obscenely from the flesh of his thigh and his right ear was missing, having been blown away by a Reducto curse he was too slow in dodging.

"Looks like you're running rather short on friends Potter," Voldemort shouted across the field. Blood was running into his eyes from a scalp wound. Harry was surprised the bastard was still human enough to have blood.

"No more Riddle," Harry shouted. "This ends today. You've held your reign of terror for long enough."

"Bold words coming from the mouth of a dead man," Voldemort sneered.

Harry ignored this and turned to Hermione. "When this starts," he said, "I want you out of here."

"But Harry—"

"No! I will not argue about this. You have to get out of here alive. You hold the future Hermione. My future. Your future. The world's future. It all rests with you. You, more than anyone else here today, have to survive."

"Harry, I can't—" she began, tears gathering in her eyes.

"You have to." Harry pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Remember, when this starts…you leave. Promise me."

"No, I won't leave you!"

"PROMISE ME!"

Hermione was so startled, she found herself nodding before she realized it.

"You know it has to be this way Hermione," he said, softly now, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "You heard the prophesies, both of them, you know what they mean."

Hermione nodded slowly and began to recite the newest prophesy from memory. The first one was, of course, the one Dumbledore had told Harry. The second had been told to Hermione by Professor Trelawny.

Hermione had been wandering the halls looking for Harry when she had literally bumped into the errant seer. After apologizing profusely and helping the professor to gather her papers, Hermione had made to leave and was stopped by a strong grasp on her arm.

The professor's eyes were wide, slightly protruding, and rolled into the back of her head. The young woman was now very concerned for the teacher and tried to call for help. Sibyll Trelawny had started to speak in a deep raspy voice so unlike her own that Hermione had been startled into silence. The Divination professor had uttered the most bizarre string of words Hermione had ever imagined.

"_Conceived by Minerva's raven daughter_

_Sired by her chosen one,_

_Innocent lambs to slaughter_

_Apollo guide the sun._

_Artemis will lead the flower_

_If given slightest chance,_

_But should darkness overpower_

_Flower's life will end at point of lance._

_Should Minerva's daughter perish,_

_Hope will fail the earth._

_The dark shall gain its wish,_

_And life will have no worth."_

It had taken Hermione only the barest moment to realize she was hearing a true prophesy, and once that realization had struck, she tried desperately to remember the words Trelawny had uttered. Luckily, as the recipient of the prophesy, it was automatically ingrained into her long term memory. She wouldn't forget those words for the rest of her life…no matter how hard she tried.

Hermione immediately told Harry and Ron about the prophesy, then the three of them had gone to see Dumbledore. He'd been alarmed and recommended that they try to figure it out, and fast.

It had taken the three teenagers weeks to figure out what it all meant and by then, the first stanza had already come true. Now, Harry waited in fear, determined to prevent the fate the third stanza told of.

"If your girlfriend's becoming a problem Potter we can just get rid of her," drawled a familiar voice from behind the two seventeen year olds. Both of them whipped around and came face to face with Lucius Malfoy.

The older man looked the worse for wear, but he had his wand trained on Hermione's heart. There was a maniacal light gleaming from his icy blue eyes. Malfoy's fingers tightened on his wand as he uttered the most unforgivable of the Unforgivable curses.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"NO!" Harry yelled and leapt in front of Hermione, knocking her to the ground next to him. He closed his eyes as the flash of green light whipped over their heads, missing them by a hairsbreadth.

Oddly, there was another flash of green light over their heads, but Harry dismissed it as irrelevant. He was back on his feet in an instant and cursing Malfoy. He launched his spells faster than the eye could follow and within seconds, the death eater was lying on the ground, unconscious. Harry briefly wondered why Hermione wasn't cursing Malfoy right along side him.

Insane laughter was drifting across the field to Harry, filling him with a cold dread. He whipped around only to find Voldemort laughing, his wand pointed straight at him. A terrible sense of foreboding filled the young man's heart.

_No, not at me, _he realized with a dawning sense of horror_, at Hermione!_ He dropped to his knees beside her, but his brain was already telling him what his heart refused to accept.

Hermione was dead.

He cradled her limp form in his arms, a wail of despair forcing its way past his lips. He refused to believe that she would leave him like this. He had always imagined her dying peacefully in her sleep at a ripe old age, a large book resting at her side. Not broken and bleeding on a battle field with no warning.

"Hermione love, come on you've got to wake up." He shook her body helplessly. Her head lolled to the side. "You aren't meant to die this way Hermione, not like this."

There was still no answer from the limp form in his arms.

"I need you here Mione, you can't leave me like this. Don't leave me alone please. I'm terrified of being alone." Tears were coursing down his cheeks and dripping onto her face, but still she didn't stir.

He slapped her cheeks lightly. "Come on love _please_. I'm begging you and you've got to know how hard that is for me. Of course you know, you know everything about me. Hermione come back to me please. I'll even give up quidditch for the rest of my life if you'll just blink those gorgeous eyes of yours."

His voice was a weak shaky whisper. "I don't want to be alone Hermione. Please, don't leave me, I need you. I love you." Harry was sobbing now and the sky turned gray. Large rain drops began falling and both teenagers were drenched within moments.

Harry leaned over Hermione, trying to keep her as dry as possible. He looked into her honey colored eyes… and nothing stared back at him. The fire, the passion for knowledge that had always met his probing gaze, was gone. Everything that had made Hermione dear to him had been taken. Torn from her body by force…by Voldemort. It was at that moment that he realized she was truly gone from him, forever.

Now a roar of rage escaped Harry's lips, and for a brief moment, Voldemort stopped laughing. Harry gently laid Hermione back down, removing his cloak and covering her body with it. His heart was gone. It had been destroyed when she was ripped from life. Now all he felt was an all consuming hatred for the creature standing in front of him.

"VOLDEMORT!" Harry thundered. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS."

"Funny Potter, but I think I've heard that line before." Voldemort managed a credible sneer, but for the first time in his life there was fear in his voice.

The rain began to come down harder and thunder crackled in the distance while lightning flashed overhead. Harry glanced around at the battle field once more. He waved his arm encompassing the raging fight, the dead bodies, the sheer waste of it all.

"Is this what you want for your future Tom?" his voice was still loud and filled with rage. Voldemort only laughed again.

"Then so be it," Harry whispered softly. The two wizards faced each other in the downpour, wands aimed. As if by signal, they both fired at the same time. Harry's banishing spell collided with Voldemort's killing curse in midair. At the exact moment of collision, a third spell intersected with the first two.

The ensuing explosion knocked Harry onto his back. There was a bright flash of pure white light, and then nothing. He was unconscious.

Fifteen feet away, Severus Snape collapsed, the last of his strength used in what he hoped was a move that would save the wizarding world. As his life's blood flowed from the fatal wound in his chest, Snape prayed…for the first and last time in his life.

**Author's note:** Okay, so excited to be writing again. For those of you who read and reviewed my other story "What Hurts the Most", this one is dedicated to you. For everyone else, just sit back, read and enjoy.

Now, on to more serious business. I've decided to give you guys a few clues to help you figure out the prophesy before I explain it in chapter five. There will be a total of four clues, one for each chapter. Here is the first one: Clue # 1: Minerva was the Roman goddess of useful knowledge, noble reasoning, logic, and wisdom… think about it.

P.S. I refuse to post the next chapter until someone takes a crack at the riddle. Come on, you know you want to (grins all evil like).


	2. And So It Begins Again

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I own absolutely nothing of Harry Potter, though the plot does happen to be mine.

**Chapter 2: And So It Begins (Again)**

Harry awoke slowly, his mind groggy. For a long moment, he couldn't remember anything… and then the memories came. A flood of thoughts and images that encompassed his seventeen years of life on Earth. He kept his eyes closed and waited for the tide to slow.

Random memories bombarded him. Being locked in the cupboard at three years old. Dudley beating the snot out of him when he was five. Aunt Marge's bull dog chasing him up a tree at age seven. The trip to the zoo just before his first year. Hagrid taking him away from the Dursley's. Meeting Ron and Hermione on the Hogwarts Express. The troll in the girl's bathroom on Halloween. The whispered voices and Chamber of Secrets and Gilderoy Lockheart of second year. The incredible escape of Sirius and Buckbeak with help from Hermione and her time turner. The impossibly difficult Triwizard tournament, Cedric's death and the rebirth of Voldemort. That wretched prophesy and the infuriating Delores Umbridge. Voldemort's horcruxes and Dumbledore's murder.

As images of the final battle careened in his head, Harry heard himself crying, felt the sobs wracking his body. His mind flashed on Ron, his corpse lying sprawled on the ground. And then superimposed over that image was one of Ron being carried off the quidditch pitch on the shoulders of adoring Gryffindor fans after winning the quidditch cup.

Harry managed to smile at the image despite the tears running down his face. Next up was Hermione. So vibrantly alive one moment, and so very dead the next. He could still feel her in his arms and see the vacant look in her eyes.

He felt as if someone had thrust their fist into his chest, grabbed his heart and ripped it out. And with each new memory, the hole grew bigger, the wound bloodier.

A new image settled in his mind. One that, for a moment, brought him a measure of peace. It was from several months ago, after Harry and Hermione had had the most serious discussion of their young lives.

The two of them had been standing by the edge of the lake just before the sun started to set. He vaguely remembered saying something incredibly stupid and mildly funny to her. And she had laughed.

She'd thrown her head back in abandon, her dark chestnut curls spilling over her shoulders, and let out a pure delighted sound. When the laughter had finally subsided, she'd thrown her arms around him. Harry distinctly remembered seeing the sheer joy twinkle in her honey colored eyes. Eyes that were now cold and empty.

Harry felt the pain anew and wished for oblivion. _I must be dead,_ he thought. _And this is my life flashing before my eyes._ The memories continued to flow until he finally remembered the three spells intersecting, the explosion, and the blast of light.

He frowned now, realizing there were no sounds of battle. No screaming or crying or maniacal laughter. Harry opened his eyes and had no idea where he was. The first thing that came to his mind was the infirmary. _I should be in the infirmary_ he thought blankly. But that's not where he was.

It took Harry several seconds to place his location and then his mind reeled with the horror of it. _No,_ he thought. _No, I can't possibly be back here. This is a nightmare. There's no way this is possible, it just isn't happening. I'll close my eyes and count to ten and when I open them I'll be somewhere else, anywhere else._

Harry closed his eyes and counted to ten, but when he opened them he was still in the cupboard under the stairs of Number 4 Privet Drive.

"No," he moaned and that was when he realized there was something wrong with his voice. It wasn't the usual deep rumble he was used to. It was higher pitched, younger somehow.

Harry looked down at his body and almost screamed. It was smaller, like when he had been four or five. He looked at the arms and legs that still had the awkwardness of toddlers. He searched his face with stubby fingers and discovered the lightening bolt shaped scar. For the first time in his life he was glad it was there.

He continued feeling his face. His right ear was back and the scar that Naigini had given him early in his seventh year was gone. Another thing Harry didn't find was the stubble on his face. He searched frantically for a mirror before he remembered that he'd never had one as a child. _Alright then,_ he thought. _I'll just use the one in the bathroom._

But that thought too was impossible. He had forgotten that the Dursley's locked him in every night and he was stuck there until Aunt Petunia woke up and let him out. He settled in to wait.

While he waited, fears plagued him. What if it had all been a dream? What if he never had actually gone to Hogwarts? What if Ron and Hermione were just figments of his imagination? What if he was doomed to spend the rest of his life at the Dursleys and never know the joys of the wizarding world?

_What if none of it had been real?_

Eventually, Harry managed to calm his thoughts enough to think logically. He would just have to do a few tests, but for that he needed to get out of his cupboard. He began planning.

An hour later, Harry heard light footsteps coming down the stairs. He immediately sat up on his cot and waited for the still familiar sound of Petunia unlocking his cupboard door. There was a clink of metal on metal, two sharp raps on the door, and then his aunt's voice saying, "Potter, get up right now. You have to go to school and Dudders wants a big breakfast this morning."

"When doesn't he?" Harry asked snidely. He had too many things to think about without making Dudley's breakfast and school being thrown into the mix.

"What was that Potter?" He heard the incredulous note in his aunt's voice and decided not to bother censoring any of his retorts. He had done this once before and ended up a lonely and neglected little boy. Things were going to be different this time around.

"I said your son's a bloody pig!" Harry shot back. There was dead silence on the other end of the door and then it was flung open. A long bony arm reached in and yanked him out by the collar of his pajama shirt. Petunia's long face was twisted in rage.

"What did you say?" She was clearly outraged and Harry was seriously enjoying pissing her off.

"Are you going deaf or something?" Harry asked, his voice rude and sneering. "I said, for the third time (It was actually the second, but she didn't know that), that your son is a bloody pig! And just incase you haven't noticed, he's also a spoiled brat and a serious bully." He thought the words sounded slightly odd coming from the mouth of a four or five year old, but ignored it.

Harry grinned at her, completely satisfied with his performance. Petunia smacked him hard, right across the face. His head snapped to the side and Harry held it there for a moment realizing that it hadn't hurt nearly as much as he expected it to. He turned back to her, grinning, and watched the triumphant expression slide off her face.

"What's the matter," he asked, "don't like hearing the truth about your whale of a son?"

"Shut your trap boy!" Petunia screeched.

"And if I don't?" Harry asked calmly.

"Then you'll wish you'd never been born!" She had tried to make her voice sound menacing and failed horribly. He laughed in her face.

"Why does that threat fail to frighten me?" he pondered mockingly. He even went as far as to prop his chin in one hand and tap his fingers against his lips as if in profound thought. Petunia was fuming now.

"VERNON!" she yelled. "Come hear what this brat is saying about our wonderful son!"

He was laughing outright now and didn't even bother to stop as Vernon came thundering down the stairs. Harry was holding his sides and snorting as his uncle entered the kitchen in a robe and his wife's fuzzy pink bath slippers.

"What the bloody devil is going on?" roared Vernon Dursley.

"This vicious child has been maligning Dudley since he got up this morning," said Petunia the minute Vernon had quieted.

"Maligning? That's an awfully big word Aunt Petunia. I didn't realize your vocabulary was so extensive. But maybe it's because you always have to dummy everything down so your moron of a son can understand? Yes, I'll bet that's it."

Harry was smirking again, waiting for Vernon's reaction. His uncle looked completely dumbstruck. He finally managed to put a few words together and form a question.

"Wha—what did you say?"

"Oh dear," Harry said, looking at Vernon sorrowfully. "Another one who's going deaf huh? Well, let me see if I can help with that okay?" He cleared his throat theatrically, grinned broadly, and yelled: "YOUR. SON. IS. A. BLOODY. SODDING. PRAT!" Harry was silent for a moment, contemplating, and then added as an after thought, "And so are you."

He watched in amusement as Petunia's face paled and Vernon's face went from pink to red to purple before finally settling on burgundy. When Vernon finally spoke it was just short of a bellow.

"BOY! You get upstairs right now and you wait until I come up. It's time someone took you in hand! You're going to get the beating of your life! Upstairs! NOW!"

Harry snorted. "Yeah, right," he said sarcastically. "That's really going to happen. It's like asking a chicken to stretch its neck out real long so you can chop its head off." He waited for a moment and then asked, "Do I look _that_ stupid to you?"

Vernon's face reached a color Harry had never seen before and he sputtered like a car out of gas. Harry found the whole thing _very_ amusing.

"Tell you what Vernon, I'll be a good sport about this okay. Let me change my clothes and then I'll go pick out a belt for you. How does that sound?"

Vernon was still sputtering, though his face had returned to a burgundy color. Harry thought he would crack a rib if he kept from laughing any longer.

"No? Alright then, you tell me which belt you want and I'll get it for you."

Nothing but more sputtering.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Harry said, exasperated. "I'll just bring the whole bloody drawer of belts down and you can pick out your own."

He quickly made his way back to the cupboard where he changed into the set of Dudley's clothes that fit him the best. Within minutes, Harry was up the stairs and in his Aunt and Uncle's room. He made his way over to Petunia's purse and removed all her cash, stuffing it into a back pocket. Next, he did the same to Vernon's wallet. Now he was set.

In the hour before Petunia had come to wake him, Harry had figured out the most likely course of events that had brought him to where he currently was. Namely, in the past. He reasoned that when the three spells had collided, he had been thrown back in time (although to when he wasn't quite sure).

He'd used the other forty five minutes to come up with a plan of escape. Unfortunately, that meant he was going to have to take a few blows from Vernon's belt. Thus the willingness to retrieve the object for his uncle. Phase two of the plan was complete.

Phase one had been to piss his relatives off and make them want to kill him, or at least beat him to within an inch of his life. Check. Phase two was to grab all the available money he could. Check. Phase three involved getting his ass kicked and "accidentally" apparating away. Pending.

By the time Harry returned downstairs with the drawer of belts, Vernon had managed to stop sputtering and his face had returned to a (somewhat) normal color. He dropped the box of belts on the kitchen counter with a loud crash. Everyone's head, including a recently awakened Dudley's, snapped in the direction of Harry and the drawer. This was going to be tricky.

"So boy, are you ready to receive your punishment?" Vernon asked, his eyes lit with a maniacal light as he glanced over his tools of choice. Harry looked right at his uncle and nodded as insolently as possible.

_On second thought, maybe this won't be tricky at all,_ he thought with a wry grin.

"Well then, come here boy." Vernon nearly giggled in delight as he selected a wide leather belt with a large metal clasp in the front. It was about time that scrawny little piece of trash learned what he really was, Vernon thought; the no-good son of a freaky drunkard and a freaky little slut.

Harry removed the sweater he had put on over his shirt. He didn't want Vernon to think he was trying to protect himself, and he didn't want to have to let Vernon beat on him any longer than was absolutely necessary. Just long enough to cause some visible damage that would take about a week or so to go away.

Vernon folded the belt in half and snapped the leather together experimentally. It made a sharp slap and Harry winced involuntarily.

"Not so brave now are you, you little prick?"

He clenched the sweater in his small fist and glared at Vernon. There was no way he was going to risk losing it when he apparated. With his jaw tightly clenched against making any sound, Harry turned his back towards his uncle.

"Have at it Uncle Vernon," Harry said snidely. He could imagine Vernon's face turning puce, his large arm raising, the belt buckle clenched in a meaty fist. Then there was the sound of something whistling through the air followed a second later by the sound of leather hitting flesh.

Harry's breath exploded from his lungs in a startled reflex. For a moment, all his mind registered was the shock of the attack. Then came the pain. A band of fire across his shoulder blades that sliced clear to the front of his chest. He nearly stumbled head first into the kitchen door with the force of the blow. Before Harry could right himself, the next strike came, knocking him to his knees.

"What are you going to do you little freak? Where's your big man attitude now huh?"

_It's right here,_ Harry thought. _You're simply providing the means to an end. Just keep swinging you sick bastard. A few more well placed hits and I'm out of here._

Harry grinned painfully to himself and tasted blood in his mouth. He'd bitten his tongue in an effort to keep quiet. The next blow came and Harry felt a new slash of pain across his back, but this one was different, more painful on the right side than it was on the left.

He didn't understand what had caused the flare of pain on the right side until Vernon hit him again. Then it was suddenly clear.

_Fucking bastard! He's using the buckle end. That sodding bloo—_

His thoughts were interrupted by another blow from the belt. He managed to swallow the groan that welled in his throat—barely. The blows were coming harder and faster now. Vernon was becoming enraged that he hadn't yet managed to elicit some sound of pain from the puling scrap of humanity in front of him.

Harry clenched his jaw tighter and wondered idly if the bone would snap under the strain. After two more hits, he decided he'd had enough to suit his purposes. With a new surge of strength, he stood up straight and turned to face his last remaining relatives.

"I think that's enough," he said calmly, surprised his voice wasn't shaking.

"Enough? You think you've had enough? No boy, I'll _tell_ you when you've had enough," Vernon roared, raising the belt again.

Harry figured what the hell, he was leaving in two seconds anyway. The ministry wouldn't be able to distinguish two different spells cast that closely together in terms of time.

He waved his hand at the belt in Vernon's hand. The leather was quickly transfigured into a snake. Vernon dropped it and screamed in horror. Harry laughed as all three Dursleys tried to jump up onto the kitchen counter. He locked eyes with Vernon.

"I know what I am," he said softy. "And I know what you were trying to do, but it won't work. You can't beat or squash the magic out of a Potter." He narrowed his eyes now, glaring.

"My dad was ten times the man you'll ever be, and that doesn't even take into account the fact that he was a wizard."

He turned his angry eyes on Petunia now. "And Mum," he said softly. "She loved you, did you know that? She believed that somewhere deep inside you there was some good, that you were still a decent person. Boy was she wrong. If she'd known how you would turn out, she would have never left me in your care. She was the most brilliant witch Hogwarts had seen in many years, but she couldn't see the depravity of her own sister. You're a disgrace to her name."

He glared at all three a little longer before finally sighing in disappointment. "You may be my last remaining relatives,… but you are not my family. Good bye and may we never see each other again."

Unfortunately, Harry knew that wish was too good to be true. He knew that Dumbledore would make him come back here over the summers for the blood protection only his aunt could offer. He gave a heavy sigh.

CRACK! And he was gone.

Somewhere deep in the forests of Albania, a roar of rage barreled through the trees. A dark presence floated listlessly around furious at the turn of events.

_I'll get you Potter! You can't hide from me!_

Voldemort possessed the little rabbit sitting on the edge of the clearing, simply so he could feel it die. The rabbit twitched and Voldemort smiled evilly.

**Author's note:** Have you guys figured out the prophesy yet? No? Well, here's another clue for you. Clue # 2: "raven" does _not_ mean she has black hair, nor does it necessarily mean that she's a Ravenclaw.


	3. Setting Things to Rights

**Disclaimer:** And again, I own absolutely nothing of Harry Potter.

**Chapter 3: Setting Things to Rights**

CRACK! Harry landed in the Weasley family garden on top of a particularly irritable gnome who promptly bit him. He couldn't suppress the yelp of pain. His own fingers quickly slammed over his mouth, his eyes darting to and fro, wondering if someone had heard him.

When it appeared as if no one had, Harry quietly crept toward the house, carefully peeking through windows. It was still fairly early in the morning, but he knew from experience that the Weasleys were always up early…even if they didn't want to be.

He saw Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen making breakfast, Ron and Ginny playing on the floor behind her. Harry watched the twins, who looked about six, sulking in a doorway, obviously planning something. Percy was reading at the kitchen table and ten year old Charlie was sitting across form him playing with magical dragon figurines. Harry didn't see Bill and imagined that the eldest Weasley was at Hogwarts.

He circled around the house, growing more and more desperate as he failed to locate the object of his search. Also, his back was burning fiercely and he was growing increasingly dizzy.

Then finally, there it was, resting on the sun filled window sill in the front room. Harry slowly opened the window from outside, praying that it wouldn't squeak. It didn't. He reached in slowly, ever so slowly, and then in a burst of speed, grabbed it.

_Yes!_ The yell was loud in Harry's head. He had Scabbers, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius's ticket to freedom all in his small hand. He grinned evilly at the madly struggling rat, then grabbed the traitor by the tail, whirled him, and smashed him (head first) against the cement walkway.

The rat went limp immediately. Harry checked to make sure he was still breathing. When he was satisfied that the rat would live, he tied its small legs and snout together, then stuffed him unceremoniously in a pocket of his large sweater. Phase four—complete.

Now for phase five; get the rat to Lupin. This was going to be a little bit harder. Remus had told him once where he had lived for most of his adult life, but Harry wasn't sure he remembered the exact address. He shrugged. He would deal with that problem when and if he came to it.

Harry clenched the rat tightly and apparated to Diagon Alley.

Twenty minutes later, Harry exited a school supplies shop with a freshly written letter. He had bought parchment, a quill, a pot of ink, wax, and a letter stamp with the letter "P" on it. The letter was addressed to Remus Lupin and Harry quickly attached it to a small container he was now carrying in his pocket. Peter Pettigrew, still unconscious, was in the container and Harry had put an unbreakable charm on it, all the while thanking Hermione for teaching him that one.

Harry was extremely pale now and his faced was pinched with pain. He could feel the blood on his back drying and the shirt was sticking to it. Luckily, no one could see this through the sweater. Every time he moved, the shirt would tear away the crusted blood and the cuts would bleed again. He knew he had to finish soon or risk passing out.

The letter, now firmly tied to the container, was grasped tightly in Harry's small hands. He closed his eyes, called up Remus's address in his mind, crossed his fingers for good luck, and apparated with a loud crack.

CRACK! Harry looked around. The room he was in was dank and dirty, but he could tell that someone still lived here. He glanced around, hoping for some piece of evidence that would show him that _Remus_ lived here. He wandered into a room with a fireplace. One look at the mantel was all the proof he needed.

Harry smiled sadly, left the box and letter on the kitchen table, and disapparated. Situated on the center of the mantel, the only piece of decoration in the entire room, was a photograph. Five young adults were smiling happily, waiving at an empty room. James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, and Lily. It was all Harry had needed to see.

When Harry next appeared, it was at the front gates of Hogwarts. He tried to push the gate open, but the behemoth wouldn't budge. He studied it for a moment and then grinned. Sucking in his breath, he simply squeezed through the wide spread bars. He nearly passed out when the bars scraped against his back.

All the color drained from his face and Harry had to stop and breathe for a while before he could go on. When he felt somewhat better, he began making his way carefully up the path.

When he arrived at Hagrid's hut, he was ecstatic to discover it empty and unlocked. He needed his vault key and Hagrid had it, but not for long. After nearly half an hour of searching, he found it. Buried at the bottom of a jar beneath a pile of stale old rock cakes.

He was down the path, through the gates, and disapparated within fifteen minutes.

Harry glanced up at the huge edifice in front of him. He was exactly where he wanted to be—Gringotts. He let out a sigh. All the magic, not to mention the beating, was taking a serious toll on him. He was exhausted, but he trudged up the steps in front of him anyways. He had business to conduct.

An hour later, he was shaking hands with a goblin, their deal complete. The gobbling had allowed him into his vault and Harry had withdrawn a modest amount of money. Enough to rent a room for a week or so and buy some new clothes.

The goblin was now also on the lookout for a house. One that had at least three bedrooms and three bathrooms and was situated in a specific town. Hermione's town. He had no doubt the goblin would be able to find him such a house. It was just going to take some time. Harry hoped it wouldn't take too _much_ time.

Harry's final stop for the day was The Leaky Cauldron. He stumbled in, asked the barkeep for a room, and then followed the middle aged man up the stairs.

"Here you are young sir," Tom said. "Is there anything else you'll be needing?"

"Yes, lunch please. I'm starving."

Tom the barkeep chuckled. "Sure thing young master, I'll bring it up right now."

Harry managed to nod. "Thanks."

After Harry ate, he desperately wanted to sleep, but his back was aching and he could feel the dried blood flaking and making his skin pull oddly. He peeled off his baggy sweater and glanced at his back in the mirror. The blood had soaked through his t-shirt and the thin material was now stuck to his back.

Harry groaned in anticipation of the pain that was yet to come. He walked toward the bathroom and ran hot water in the shower. Then, he peeled off everything except the t-shirt and hopped in.

After a few minutes, the water had dissolved all the dried blood and he could remove the shirt without causing his cuts to start bleeding again. Harry propped himself up against the wall and allowed the water to pound against his head. He felt the warmth seeping into his aching body and sighed in relief.

Fifteen minutes later, he shut the shower off and climbed out wrapping a large fluffy towel around him.

When he entered the main room again, still wrapped in the towel, there was a large steaming plate of food sitting on the small table. Harry raced over to it and began stuffing his face.

After he could eat no more, Harry pushed the plate aside, draped the towel over the back of a chair, and crawled into the bed too tired to worry about pajamas. He was sound asleep within five minutes.

Remus Jonathan Lupin came home late that night. He was exhausted. Another fruitless day spent trying to find employment. Unfortunately, not many people wanted to hire a werewolf. For anything.

He dropped his suitcase on the scarred kitchen table. The sudden rush of air caused Harry's letter to flutter from the table to the floor. Remus, catching the movement out of the corner of his eye, bent to pick it up. He didn't recognize the handwriting on the front or the wax seal on the back.

Shrugging, he opened it anyway. At this point, he'd be glad if it was a howler. It wasn't. His eyes grew wider and wider as his eyes scanned over the words on the paper. His face grew pale in shock, then turned red with fury, and slowly returned to a normal color, an unholy grin playing about his lips.

Dear Moony,

I know this is going to be hard to accept, but please try to. I'm a friend of the Marauders and as proof, I've used your nickname as a greeting. I know that they called you Moony because you're a werewolf, just as I know Sirius Black was Padfoot because of his dog anamagius, and that James Potter was Prongs because of the horns on his stag anamagius. There's something else you need to know. Sirius Black was not the Potter's secret keeper! It is imperative that you understand and believe this. The Potters switched to Peter Pettigrew as a security measure. They figured Voldemort would never guess that they'd use Peter. They didn't tell you because there was suspicion that you could possibly be the spy inside the ranks. No offense my friend, they were just trying to be cautious and protect their young son. What they didn't know was that Peter was the spy, not you, not Sirius,…Peter.

What I'm about to reveal should make your life much easier from now on. I also know that Peter Pettigrew was called Wormtail due to the tail of his rat anamagius form. Here's the good part…Pettigrew isn't dead! He faked his death when Sirius caught up to him. He had a wand hidden behind his back that day in the middle of the street. When Sirius pointed his own wand at him, Peter cut off his finger, blew a hole in the pavement (killing twelve muggles), transformed into a rat, and disappeared into the sewer with all the other rats. No one ever suspected a thing, not even Dumbledore.

I've managed to track the traitor down. As a matter of fact, he's sleeping in the box attached to this letter. I know it sounds far fetched, but you're going to have to trust me on this. Take him to Dumbledore and then to the ministry, make him change back into Peter, administer Veritaserum. You'll see I speak the truth. This is your chance to get Sirius out of Azkaban. USE IT! You can make a lot of things right with this information. Please do the right thing. I'll be looking for word of your deeds in the Daily Prophet. Sirius doesn't deserve to be in that horrible place any longer than absolutely necessary.

**Phoenix**

Remus glanced from the letter to the box on the table and back to the signature on the bottom of the paper. He didn't know anyone named "Phoenix", nor did he know anyone who used that word as an alias. He did, however, know of a group called the Order of the Phoenix. Remus was almost positive the letter had come from someone in that illustrious group.

The fact that the letter said to take the rat to Dumbledore told him that the letter hadn't been left by Dumbledore. He shrugged his narrow shoulders again and felt a new burst of energy within.

If the rat really did turn out to be Peter and what the letter accused was correct, then he would have his best friend back. And he would no longer feel betrayed. Remus nearly danced into the bedroom to change his robes. He had an old wizard to see…immediately.

He was back at the kitchen table ten minutes later. The box was firmly tucked under the wizard's arm as he apparated to Hogsmeade. He couldn't wait to see Dumbledore.

Harry woke the next morning and, remembering the events of the day before, leapt out of bed. Unfortunately, he forgot about the part of yesterday that included a serious beating. His face went pale at the sudden surge of pain and Harry breathed hard through his mouth to try and control the agonizing waves.

When he had himself under control again, he walked as quickly as possible to the doorway where a copy of the Daily Prophet was waiting. The headline said everything had gone as planned.

Convicted Criminal Sirius Black to be given fair trial!

And then beneath it was the article. Harry's eyes scanned quickly down the page.

In a startling development late last night, Albus Dumbledore (Chief Warlock, etc.) burst into the Ministry of Magic demanding to see current Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. The two were quickly sequestered in Fudge's office. Before the two wizards disappeared into the room, it was noticed that Dumbledore was carrying a small box under his arm. What role this box played is unknown, but when the minister emerged from the room pale and shaky, he announced that Sirius Black was to be removed from Azkaban, cleaned up, and given a fair trial. Dumbledore was seen to be looking very smug.

What caused this sudden decision is unknown, but Black's trial is to be held tomorrow at 8:oo am in the middle of Diagon Alley. Ministry officials predicted that the turnout rate for this trial would be enormous and so the minister has agreed to hold the trail in a public place. What Dumbledore hopes to gain from this trial is unknown. Black is a murderer, as he proved three years ago when he blew the street apart along with poor Peter Pettigrew and twelve unsuspecting muggles. There is no way the public will want him at large. Dumbledore will have to bring some major proof with him if he wants to give Black even the slightest chance of getting off.

Harry thought for a moment. If Sirius had "killed" those people three years ago, then that made him four years old. He'd gone back in time thirteen years. That meant that he had seven years to prepare for Hogwarts. That meant at least seven years to prepare himself to kill Voldemort once and for all.

He quickly dressed himself in the clothes he had worn yesterday. He had a lot to do before tomorrow's trial, and even more to do before he started Hogwarts. Harry Potter was going to have a very busy seven years.

**Author's note:** Okay, sorry that was kind of boring, but I had to set up the background. If you guys have figured out the prophesy by now, GREAT! But if not, I have another clue for you. Clue # 3: in the first stanza, "sun" is actually "son", Hermione "misinterpreted" what Trelawny was saying… Good luck!


	4. Sirius Gets a Second Chance

**Disclaimer:** And again, I own absolutely nothing of Harry Potter. (sigh)…_If only…_

**Chapter 4: Sirius Gets a Second Chance**

The morning of the trial dawned bright and clear and Harry was just one of the many unnoticed children waiting in the large open court of Diagon Alley. Dumbledore had managed to convince Fudge to make this trial public and Harry knew that that simple act would go a long way to restoring Sirius's credibility when he was proved innocent.

A group of aurors filtered in through the wide alley. They were flanking a scraggily man dressed in rich robes that hung off his thin frame. Harry figured the robes had been Sirius's before Azkaban.

Harry himself was dressed in new clothes. He'd gotten up early this morning and purchased some muggle jeans, a t-shirt, socks, boxers, a sweater, and a new pair of shoes (ones that actually fit). Then, he'd exchanged what little money he had left for wizarding money, bought a pair of standard black robes, and ate a small breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron.

Now he blended in with the crowd. No one took notice of a small boy dressed in wizarding robes walking the streets of Diagon Alley. Harry wriggled and wormed his way to the very front of the crowd surrounding the makeshift court room.

Sirius was now sitting shackled to a chair facing the Minister of Magic who was sitting behind a judge's podium. There were stands erected on both sides of the condemned man. Harry guessed they were the jury. The alley way was open behind Sirius and that was where Harry (and about two hundred other witches and wizards) were standing.

Harry's box containing Wormtail was resting on a chair next to Sirius. Remus Lupin was sitting in the stands to the right, next to Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, and much to Harry's disgust, Snape. In the other stands, Harry thought he saw some people from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad, but he couldn't be sure.

Fudge banged his gavel to get everyone's attention and jumped right into the trial, skipping all the preliminaries.

"Black has been given a heavy dose of veritaserum. Everything he says is true to the best of his knowledge. Now, let's begin."

Fudge cleared his throat and glared straight at the man in chains before him. "Were you, Sirius Orion Black, the secret keeper for James and Lily Potter?"

"No." Sirius's voice was a throaty monotone.

"Do you know who the secret keeper was?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"That's convenient," Fudge sneered. "You blame a dead man?"

"No," Sirius said again. Fudge looked startled.

"What?"

"No. Pettigrew isn't dead."

The crowd was whispering now. Harry could hear words like "preposterous" and "ridiculous" and "impossible, he murdered him". The young boy merely grinned to himself, he knew what was coming next.

"That's absurd!" Fudge sputtered. "Do you mean to tell me that Peter Pettigrew is alive?"

"Yes."

"Lair! You blew him up. The biggest piece we found was a finger. How do you explain that?"

"Pettigrew cut it off himself. I would have killed him. I was mad enough to, but the bloody prat blew up the street before I could even draw my wand. He cut off his finger, transformed into a rat, and escaped into the sewer."

"Pettigrew can't transform into a rat!"

"Yes he can, he's an anamagius."

Fudge snapped his fingers at an aide who quickly handed him a scroll. He unfurled it, his beady little eyes darting left and right. Then he rolled it back up, returned it to the aide, and grinned maliciously at Sirius.

"Mr. Black, you are lying. There have been no new anamagi in the past fifteen years."

"No new _registered_ ones," Sirius said grinning slightly. Fudge sputtered in disbelief.

"Do you mean to tell me that Pettigrew is an unregistered anamagius?"

"Yes."

"And how could you possibly know this?"

"Because we were the ones who helped him to become one. He never could have done it without us."

"We? Us? Mr. Black, please explain."

"James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and myself all became illegal anamagi in our fifth year."

"You did? Why?"

Another voice spoke from the stands on the right. Harry recognized it as Dumbledore's.

"Objection Minister Fudge, the reason is not relevant to this case. We are simply trying to ascertain if Mr. Black is innocent of murdering twelve people and betraying the Potters. You can fine him for one count of being an illegal anamagius later."

"Oh, all right. We'll deal with that later. Now, where was I? Oh yes, why is it you are sure that Pettigrew is the one who betrayed the Potters?"

"No one else could have possibly done that to Lily and James. Peter always was a chicken. When Voldemort (and here the crowd shuddered) started taking over, Peter thought he'd have a better chance working for the other side."

"Can you prove all this?"

The crowd held its breath. "No," came Sirius's quiet reply.

"Then why in Merlin's name are we here?" Fudge exploded.

"Because he may not be able to prove all that he has just said Cornelius, but I can," said Dumbledore rising from his seat and starting down the stairs.

"You Dumbledore?"

"Indeed Cornelius."

"How?"

"I have Peter Pettigrew."

There was a lot of murmuring from the crowd as Dumbledore approached the box sitting on the chair next to Sirius. The old wizard bent down, waved his wand over the box, opened the lid, and pulled out a rat. The crowd began to laugh.

"Have you gone barmy Dumbledore? That's a rat!"

"Indeed it is Cornelius. We're you not listening to a word Mr. Black said? Peter Pettigrew is a rat anamagius…" He let that sink in a moment before turning to the stands. "Minerva, Severus, would you please join us?"

The crowd watched in rapt attention as the two professors made their way down onto the floor. Dumbledore was still holding the unconscious rat in his hand. Sirius was glaring at the rat with everything in him.

"Minerva, would you please transform this rat back into Peter Pettigrew?" The woman nodded, pulled out her wand, aimed at Peter, and fired. There was a flash of white light and suddenly the rat was gone, replace by a short, fat man with watery beady black eyes.

The crowd gasped. Harry heard people nearly yelling, "It's Petigrew!", "Bloody hell!", and "He really is alive!". Then the mood changed, suddenly people weren't impressed. They wanted his blood. He had betrayed the Potters. Given up his best friends to the Dark Lord. He had caused the murder of James and Lily, two widely respected wizarding folk. And because of him, their only son was an orphan.

Harry felt the crowd's anger growing and felt a feeling of satisfaction. The real traitor would be behind bars soon and an innocent man would be freed.

"SILENCE!" Fudge roared. Everyone quieted immediately. Fudge motioned to Dumbledore, "Continue."

Dumbledore turned to Snape. "Severus, will you please administer the Veritaserum?" Snape glided like an over large bat to Pettigrew's hunched form, pried open his mouth, and forced the man to drink the potion.

"State your full name," Fudge commanded.

"Peter Adam Pettigrew."

"Were you the Potter's secret keeper?"

"Yes." The crowd was stunned.

"Did you betray the Potters to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Yes." Harry saw jaws drop. The minister didn't need to hear any more.

"As to the crime of treason, how does the jury find?"

The reply was unanimous. "Guilty."

"As to the crime of fourteen counts of murder (Lily, James, and the twelve muggles), how does the jury find?"

Hard faces all around announced, "Guilty."

"Peter Pettigrew you have committed unforgivable crimes against the Wizarding world. The jury shall decide your fate. Those in favor of a life sentence at Azkaban, raise your hand." Not a single hand raised into the air. Fudge nodded.

"Those who wish him to receive a Dementor's Kiss, raise your hand." All twelve hands went into the air.

"Peter Adam Pettigrew, you are hereby sentenced to be Kissed. At dawn tomorrow morning, you shall meet your dementor. Your fate has been decided. Away with him."

The aurors who had flanked Sirius upon his entry now escorted Peter away from the public trial. The crowd was oddly silent as they watched the man led away. No one wanted to see anyone Kissed, but some things were just unforgivable.

Harry felt a kind of sick satisfaction. He never wanted to be the cause of anyone's death, but if Peter was alive, he was a threat. This way his body would still live, but he would have no soul.

Fudge was talking again and Harry turned to hear was he was saying.

"…hereby pardoned for all crimes he has been accused of. The Ministry will make reparations in the form of 50,000 galleons, a formal apology, and provide him with whatever he needs to begin his life anew. Mr. Black will however be fined 1,000 galleons for being an unregistered anamagius. You will have thirty days to register Mr. Black. If you have not registered in that time, you will spend three months in a minimum security wizarding prison."

"Oh, don't worry." Sirius said. "I'll register." The former prisoner was hugging Remus, tears of joy streaming down his face. "As a matter of fact, Moony old friend, would you care to escort me to the Ministry of Magic right now?"

"I'd be delighted." And the two men disappeared with a crack. Harry grinned and made his way out of the pressing crowd. He headed over to Flourish and Blotts to get some more parchment. He had one more letter to leave Remus.

An hour later, Sirius and Remus appeared in the werewolf's sparsely furnished home.

"I know it's not much, but I don't stay here that often anyways…" Remus said, a little uneasily.

"Moony, after Azkaban, this place seems like the Taj-mahal." The two men grinned and burst out laughing. When Sirius flopped down into a chair at the table, Remus noticed the letter on the floor. Somewhat wary, he picked it up.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, as he watched Remus smile, then grow furious, then smile again.

"A letter from a friend," he said and handed it to Sirius. Sirius uncurled the parchment and began to read.

Moony and Padfoot,

Doesn't it feel great to be free? Thank you Moony for trusting me. As for you Padfoot, I'm just glad you're finally out of that horrible place. Remus, you can show Sirius the other letter if you wish. It won't hurt anything. You two have a second chance now, use it wisely. Miracles only happen once in a life time. Now, there's one more thing you two have to do. Sirius is Harry Potter's Godfather, you need to get the boy away from his relatives. He won't survive much longer if left in their care. You have a chance to save him just as I saved you. Once you have custody of Harry, go see the goblin Griphook at Gringotts. He has a small house on reserve for the three of you. Speak to him, he'll give you the rest of the details. I'll be seeing you two real soon, but for now, I have other things to arrange. Enjoy life, you only get one chance.

Your friend,

**Phoenix**

Two months and a handful of legal battles later, Sirius Black, his godson Harry Potter, and Remus Lupin moved into the "small" house Griphook had on reserve for them (as per Harry's orders of course).

Harry thought the goblins should get a dictionary and look up the word small because this wasn't it. The house was old fashioned, but well kept. With two stories plus a basement, six bedrooms, four bathrooms, kitchen, living and family rooms, den, and a library, this house was a veritable mansion.

All three absolutely loved it. What Harry liked even more was that he lived across the street and exactly two houses down from Hermione. He couldn't wait to "meet" her.

"Well boys, best get started. If we use magic, we can be finished in about an hour. What do you say?" Sirius asked.

The older men had, of course, told Harry all about his lineage and his abilities on the second day of his official stay with them. The hardest part for Harry had been pretending to be surprised.

Harry loved living with Sirius and Remus, but sometimes he forgot to act like the four year old he was and said something worthy of his seventeen year old mind which had been tutored by Hermione for six years.

When this happened the two older men would stare at him and Harry would try to cover up by saying something stupid. He didn't think he could keep up the charade much longer. Moony and Padfoot were becoming more suspicious by the day and it was taking up a considerable portion of Harry's mental capabilities to stay three steps ahead of them at all times.

**Author's note: **Okay, what do you guys think? This is your last chance at the prophesy. Have you gotten it yet? Don't you love a good riddle? Alright, for those of you still frustrated, here's the final clue. Clue # 4: "flower", "dark", and "hope" are all references to specific people…. Well, that's it. Hope you're having fun trying to figure it out. If you still don't get it, don't worry, the answer is coming up in the next chapter.


	5. Harry Tells All

**Disclaimer:** And again, I own absolutely nothing of Harry Potter. (sigh)…_If only dreams came true…_

**A/N: Okay, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! I hope I don't let you down. Drop me a review after you finish reading to tell me what you think. Thanks, and now, on with the story.**

**Chapter 5: Harry Tells All**

A week after they moved in, Sirius cornered him in his bedroom. It was just after breakfast and he was still in his pajamas, sitting at the desk. Harry had been reading Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts for Aurors and he tried to shove it out of the way without Sirius noticing.

"Oh no you don't," he said, snatching the book from Harry's desk. Sirius's eyes widened as he read the cover.

"A little advanced for you isn't it?"

Harry gave it up without a whimper. "Not really."

"I see," Sirius said. "then I guess you'd best do some quick talking or you might find yourself at the wrong end of a wand."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything, but let's start with who you really are and what you've done with my godson."

"Are you going to believe me without Veritaserum?"

"We'll see. Start talking."

"Okay, well first off, I really am Harry Potter…but I'm not four years old. I'm actually seventeen. When I was one year old…"

Harry started from the beginning, leaving almost nothing out. He recounted his life with the Dursleys, and the six years (complete with all the details of every adventure) that he'd spent at Hogwarts.

Hours later, he was finally finishing the story of the final battle

"…I was so mad at her for coming out Sirius, so mad, but then I was relieved that she was still okay. By this point, I'd lost everyone, everyone but her…"

"You love her," it was more a statement than a question.

"Yes, yes I did."

"Did?" Sirius questioned.

"Voldemort killed her while Lucius had me distracted."

"Oh Harry…"

"I held her in my arms Sirius. I can't even say she died in my arms because she was dead long before I even realized it. When she died, I gave up hope. There was no way I could save the wizarding world then."

"Harry, you don't know that. Just because the love of your life died, doesn't mean it's the end of the world."

"But that's just it Sirius, it _was_ the end of the world. Do you remember the second prophesy I told you about?"

"Some yeah."

Harry began to recite. "Conceived by Minerva's raven daughter/ Sired by her chosen one/ Innocent lambs to slaughter/ Apollo guide the son. That was the first part, remember now?"

"Yeah, but what about it Harry?"

"Hermione was 'Minerva's raven daughter'."

Sirius's eyes grew round with this startling revelation. "Hermione was McGonagall's daughter? But I thought she was a Gryffindor, how…?"

"No, not McGonagall, Minerva was the Roman goddess of knowledge, reasoning, logic, and wisdom. All the things that Hermione was praised for at Hogwarts. Even you in our third year said she was the brightest witch of her age you had ever met. As to the 'raven' part, the sorting hat almost put Hermione in Ravenclaw, but at the last minute switched to Gyffindor."

"And the next part," Sirius asked, his face pale, "'Sired by her chosen one'?"

"A play on words. Sired by the man of her choosing, but also sired by _her_ Chosen One. In my sixth year, the Daily Prophet began calling me The Chosen One."

"Bloody hell Harry!"

"The next line is pretty self explanatory," Harry said, a tight knot forming in his throat.

"And the last line? Apollo guide the son? She was going to have a boy, Harry?" Sirius's voice was soft, almost disbelieving.

Harry shook his head. "There's more to the prophesy. 'Artemis will lead the flower/ If given slightest chance/ But should darkness overpower/ Flower's life will end at point of lance.'"

"I don't understand that one."

"It took us a while to figure out that part too. Think about it Sirius, who did you know that could have been a flower?"

"No one really, just Petunia and your mother."

"Uh-huh," Harry said. "And who were Apollo and Artemis?"

"They were the twin children of Zeus and Leto," he answered automatically. Suddenly, Sirius's eyes grew wide and his face paled. "Oh no! Harry, she was destined to have _twins_. A boy and a girl. The girl is a flower…you were going to name her Lily?"

The four year old shrugged. "Apparently. It kind of makes sense. I'm sure that any boy/girl twins Hermione and I had would be named after my parents, so it's a safe bet that the girl would have been Lily."

"The last line Harry?"

"'Flower's life will end at point of lance'? We figured it meant death by wand. We were right…"

Sirius' could clearly hear the tears in Harry's voice, but he made no mention of them. "The final stanza means just what it says right? 'Should Minerva's daughter perish/ Hope will fail the earth./ The dark shall gain its wish/ And life will have no worth.' If Hermione died before these children were conceived, then darkness would win?"

Harry nodded again. "I should have done something, should have made her go back!"

"Harry, there was nothing you could do to stop her. There was always a chance that she would die before she conceived—" Sirius broke off at the sound of Harry's bitter laugh. It was a frightening sound coming from the mouth of a four year old.

"Before she conceived? Before? She was three months pregnant with our twins when Voldemort murdered her on that battlefield. Voldemort didn't just kill just one person with that curse, he killed three."

Harry began crying openly now, sobbing into Sirius's chest. "He killed Hermione, my son, and my daughter. He murdered my babies. A jet of green light and he took away the three things most precious to me. I had no one else. Everyone was dead on the battlefield; Ron, Ginny, Tonks, Remus, McGonagall, Moody, Hagrid, Luna, Neville, even Draco. All dead."

Sirius rocked the small child in his arms, stunned at the anguish and despair emanating from the tiny body.

"And do you know what he did as I held Hermione's body in my arms?" Sirius heard the pounding rage in Harry's voice now and found himself afraid. He shook his head.

"He laughed. The son of a bitch actually laughed. That's when I fired at him. Our spells collided in mid air with a third and the next thing I knew, I was back in the cupboard under the stairs at Privet Drive."

There was dead silence for a good five minutes.

"So that's how it all happened huh?" Sirius asked, still holding the toddler.

"Yeah," Harry mumbled and wiped his face of tears.

"So what are you going to do now? You have a second chance, another opportunity. You've already changed some things. Hell, I'm out of prison nine years earlier than I would have been if you hadn't come back. And you're not living with the Dursleys any more either."

"Yeah."

"You've given Remus a chance at life with his friends by his side, instead of living alone. You've already changed so much Harry, what's next?"

The small boy was quiet for a good long time. Finally he turned to Sirius, his small face determined.

"I have to see Hermione. I have to know she's okay. I need her Sirius, I can't do this without her."

Sirius contemplated the tiny face before him.

"She was really important to you wasn't she?"

Harry gave a small chuckle. "To say the least."

The older man nodded. "Okay. So, how are you going to find her?"

"Padfoot, didn't I tell you?" Harry said pretending to be confused. "She lives across the street and up two houses."

"She does?" Sirius said, clearly started.

"Why do you think I picked this town of all places to live?"

"Huh, I hadn't thought of that. It's brilliant!"

Harry nodded and let out a long sigh. "Well, if I'm going to go see her, I should probably shower first."

Sirius nodded and then pretended to sniff behind Harry's ear. "Yeah, you really should."

Harry hit him in the face with a pillow on the way out of the room, ambling toward the shower. Sirius glanced down at his watch.

"I'll go ahead and make lunch for you before you go…" There was a long pause. "Harry, do you want to tell Remus?"

The toddler stopped walking down the hall and turned to face the closest thing he'd ever had to a father figure. He shook his head sadly.

"I can't do that again Sirius, I just can't."

"Okay," the man's reply was understanding.

"Why don't you tell him while I'm out? I'm sure we have a pensieve somewhere. You can just show him the memory of the conversation."

Sirius was thoughtful for a moment before he began to slowly nod. "Yes, that should work. When will you be back?"

"Around dinner time. If I'm lucky, we'll have a guest, but I doubt it."

"Good luck," Sirius said as Harry closed the door to the bathroom. He heard the shower come on, and then got up to fix lunch and locate a pensieve.

When Harry got out of the shower, he wrapped a fluffy cotton towel around his waist, and made his way back to his bedroom. He could hear Sirius downstairs banging pots and pans together and singing off key. A smile lit up his too serious face, and for the first time since coming back in time, he thought that things just might work out for the best.

Harry dried off and changed into a pair of dark blue jeans, a white cotton t-shirt, and his black high top Converses. He didn't bother to do anything with his hair as he looked over his reflection in the mirror. For the first time, he realized he wasn't wearing glasses.

Shrugging, he attributed it to not living in a dark cupboard under the stairs. Wishing he had his wand, Harry made his way down stairs.

The table was set for two, each plate loaded with a serving of macaroni and cheese, and one hotdog for Harry, three for Sirius.

"Hungry much?" Harry asked.

"Only a lot. Azkaban will do that to you."

The boy nodded and the conversation was dropped. After finishing lunch, Harry grabbed his brown leather jacket, and left the house. One of the first things Sirius, Remus, and Harry had done as free men was go shopping. All three were in desperate need of some new clothes, both muggle and wizarding.

The day was clear, but cold, and the street was fairly empty. Harry made his way up to Hermione's house and walked by really slow, but no one came out to see who he was. He couldn't exactly go up to the door and ask to speak to Hermione. He could just see how that conversation would go.

_Hello, my name is Harry Potter and I would like to speak to your daughter Hermione. Who am I? I'm your daughter's boyfriend in the future, you see I'm really seventeen and I got blown back into the past by a spell from an evil wizard. Yeah, when that wizard murdered your daughter, who happened to be seventeen and pregnant with my twins at the time, I kind of lost it and fired a spell at him. Our spells collided with a third and I woke up in the past…_

There was no way they'd let him within ten miles of Hermione after that. Harry, realizing that Hermione wasn't going to walk out her front door anytime soon, headed for the park at the bottom of the street.

**A/N: Okay, I know the James and Lily thing was completely cliché, but it was the only way I could fit them into the prophesy. Other than that, I hope you guys liked the chapter. Make sure to tune in next week for chapter six (where Harry meets Hermione).**


	6. Harry Scores and Gets Crushed

**Disclaimer:** Once again, all together now repeat after me: I own absolutely nothing of Harry Potter.

A/N: Okay, I know you've all been waiting to see how I would do the meeting between Harry and Hermione…Well, here it is. I hope you enjoy. Leave me a review and tell me what you think.

**Chapter 6: Harry scores!...And gets crushed.**

When Harry reached the park, he saw a bunch of kids slightly older than him playing soccer on the big field. Spotting the boy who looked like he was in charge, Harry trotted over to him.

"Hey, do you think I could play?" he asked, slightly nervous about being laughed at. The boy, who looked maybe seven, examined Harry with an experienced eye. The boy was of average build with blond hair and light blue eyes. He looked slightly familiar, but Harry didn't know why.

"You any good?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea."

"Fair enough. You can play for the blue side." The older boy quickly pointed out half of the players on the field. Harry tried to memorize their faces so he would know who to pass to.

"Hey Jo!" the older boy called. Harry watched as a girl with dirty blond hair in a pony tail turned around. "This one's yours," the boy said pointing at Harry. The girl gave a quick nod and motioned for Harry to come over.

He made his way over to the group and listened to the plan. Five minutes later, he was dribbling the soccer ball up the field. When one of the opposing team members blocked him, he passed to a narrow faced boy who's name was Frankie.

Frankie took off with the ball up the field, Harry pacing him on the other side. Frankie managed to pass the ball to Harry just before two defenders took him out. Harry caught the pass, turned, and fired it toward the goal.

It slipped between the goalie's hands and sailed into the net. Harry had scored his first ever goal and it felt great.

He and the other kids played for another hour. The game was just about over. Harry's team had the ball for the final play and the game was tied. If they scored, then they would win the game.

The team captain, Jo, had quickly learned to how to use Harry. He was small and that made him fast and agile. If Jo wanted to maneuver the ball through a tight spot, she would pass it to him and nine times out of ten, he would make it through.

Harry listened as Jo called the final play, and then set up in his spot. By mutual agreement, the two teams shot into action at the same moment. Harry watched a girl named Amy juggle the ball up the field and then drop pass it to a boy named Aaron.

Aaron spun with it and passed it off to Natalie, who darted up the field with it before passing off to Shane. Shane bounced it off his head before shooting it to Harry who was waiting in front of the goal.

The large boy Harry had talked to first about joining the game saw the move and bolted for Harry, but he couldn't run faster than the ball. Harry received the pass perfectly and had just enough time to turn and shoot before the older boy, doing a slide tackle, knocked him off his feet.

Harry watched the ball sail into the net as he fell. A wild cheer rose from his team as the other team groaned. He lay there with the wind knocked out of him and smiled. The older boy got to his feet and reached out a hand to help Harry up.

"You're pretty good kid. What's your name anyways?"

"Thanks. My name is Harry, Harry Potter."

"Well Harry Potter, I'm Erik Granger," the boy said shaking his hand. It was close, but Harry managed to keep his jaw from dropping.

"Granger? Erik _Granger_?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, er, no reason."

"Riiight, well whatever. Hey, why haven't I seen you around before?"

"Oh, I'm new here," Harry said. "My Godfather, my Uncle, and I just moved into number 19 Willow Way."

"Ah, so you're the new neighbors. We're number 14 Willow Way."

Harry nodded.

"Well, why don't we walk back together. We can talk more about where you learned to play soccer," Erik said.

"Sounds good. I just have to grab my jacket."

"I'll head over there with you, I have to pick up my sister anyways. She's about your age I think," Erik said.

"I'm four," was Harry's reply.

Erik nodded "So is Hermione."

Harry felt his heart nearly stop. Erik was Hermione's brother! Why hadn't she ever told him about Erik? They'd been best friends and more for six years! Why hadn't she told him?

The two boys walked over to the benches. Harry picked up his jacket while Erik went over and spoke to a girl who hadn't been there earlier. Harry recognized her instantly. He would know Hermione anywhere at any age, no matter the circumstances. It took everything in him to keep from running over to her and crushing her in his arms. He had a feeling that if he touched her he would hold tight and never let go.

The two siblings made their way over to Harry where Erik quickly made introductions.

"Hermione, this is Harry. He's our new neighbor, the one who moved into number 19. Harry, this is my kid sister, Hermione."

"It's nice to meet you Hermione," Harry said, shaking her hand. Hermione's eyes met his, and he saw hers widen in surprise and then cloud in confusion.

"A pleasure to meet you Harry," she said, sounding uncertain at best. Harry smiled at her and he saw the uncertainty in her eyes even as she blushed.

"Do I know you?" she asked, sounding completely confused.

"I don't think so," Harry replied, trying hard not to hug her.

"Strange, I would swear…"

"What?" Erik asked, looking from his sister to Harry and back again.

Hermione shook her head. "I feel like I know Harry from somewhere. Somewhere a long time ago, but that doesn't make any sense."

"You're right Mione, it doesn't," Erik said, shaking his head.

Harry stood silently, watching Hermione's brow furrow in thought. Finally, she see seemed to give up on figuring out where she knew Harry from.

"This is ridiculous!" she said, clearly frustrated.

"Come on you two, let's head home. I want that milk and cookies Mum always has ready for us," Erik said. He grinned at the two younger kids mischievously, and Harry realized that Hermione had that exact same look.

"I'll race you!" Erik said, and then took off up the street. Harry turned to grin at Hermione who was looking at her brother disapprovingly.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand in his. Hermione looked stunned, but Harry didn't give her a chance to think about it. He tightened his grip and began running after Erik's retreating form, dragging Hermione along behind him.

By the time they reached the front porch of number 14, both children were out of breath, and Erik was waiting calmly for them, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Took you guys long enough," he said smirking.

"You're evil," Hermione said and glared. Harry felt his heart lift with joy. This was his Hermione, safe and sound, and away from Voldemort.

Erik laughed. "You'll get over it sis, I promise."

"No I won't," she said, and then grinned at her brother. Erik turned to Harry.

"You're welcome to come in for milk and cookies with us if you want," Erik offered. Hermione, in a burst of affection for this stranger she'd just met but felt like she'd known forever, encouraged him.

"Oh, do please come in! Please?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I suppose I'll have to."

"Great!" Erik said, and ran inside to fetch his mother.

"Wonderful," Hermione said, and this time it was she who shyly took his hand and led him into the house.

_Fantastic_, Harry thought.

Later that night, back at his own house, getting ready for bed, Harry decided that things had gone very well today. He and Hermione had hit it off great. She had talked and talked until Erik had finally told her to just shut up already, but Harry had loved listening to her. It was more proof that she was alive and well, not dead on a battlefield.

From that afternoon on, Harry and Hermione were the best of friends, but there was still something missing. The friendship they had was great, but Harry couldn't help thinking that something wasn't right. Their bond at Hogwarts had been deeper, more meaningful, even before they fell in love with each other. Harry spent days trying to figure out what the problem was. Or at least he did until something happened that brought the small town to its knees.

Harry woke one morning, about two months after first meeting the Granger children. He ate breakfast and went outside for his early morning game of soccer, like he had every morning since that first game. Harry had even managed to tease Hermione into playing and was completely startled to find that she was an excellent player.

However, this morning no one was at the park. Harry looked around and, spotting a large crowd across the street, made his way over. He wormed his way to the front, much like he had at Diagon Alley and dropped to his knees when he saw what all the commotion was about.

Erik was lying on the sidewalk, not moving. Hermione was kneeling next to him crying. Both of them were scrapped up and bloody. Harry watched in horror as two paramedics gently lifted Erik and placed him into a black body bag.

His eyes swiveled, trying to take in the scene. He saw two cops roughly loading a man into the back seat of a cruiser. The man was disheveled, and his eyes were blood shot. Drunk, Harry thought numbly. A drunk driver had killed Hermione's brother. His eyes turned back to Hermione.

She was still kneeling on the sidewalk, her hand outstretched to her brother's retreating form. He could see her mouth form the word "no", but he didn't hear anything. Harry looked again at the small black bag and felt rage welling up inside him. _NO!_ he thought, believing that his outcry had been silent, but as the word roared through Harry's mind, Hermione's head shot up.

Their eyes locked for an eternity, and suddenly Hermione was in motion. One moment, she was kneeling on the sidewalk twenty feet away, and the next, she was wrapped tightly in his arms. Harry briefly thought that if she squeezed him any harder, his ribs would break, but at the moment, he didn't really care. Hermione could break all the bones in his body if she wanted.

She was sobbing into his shoulder now, deep wracking sobs that broke his heart. It was at that moment that Harry realized that he was only four years old and he was allowed to cry. With that thought, tears began streaming down his face, and mingled with Hermione's on his shirt.

After several minutes, Harry felt hands pulling at Hermione. She clutched him tighter and he returned the favor. _I won't let them get you Hermione_ he thought. _I won't let them take you away from me._

The hands were accompanied by voices now, asking her if she was okay. Was she hurt, did she need to go to the hospital?

Harry felt like yelling at them all. Of course she wasn't okay! Her brother had just been murdered! Hermione was making small whimpering noises now and trying to burrow into him. He spun so that the doctors were grabbing at his back instead of her arms.

Finally, one of the ambulance technicians, a big burly man, got fed up and simply lifted them both into the back of the ambulance. Harry sat on the gurney, which was locked to brackets on the floor, and allowed the paramedic to check Hermione over. The small woman did a fairly good job considering that Hermione refused to let go of Harry even the slightest bit.

They rode to the hospital in silence, Hermione still clinging desperately to Harry, and the paramedic watching them both. When they got to the hospital, the paramedic opened the doors and jumped out, then she turned back to Harry.

"Can you walk or do you want me to wheel you in on the gurney?"

Harry glanced down at the top of Hermione's head, smelled the blood still on her clothes, felt her trembling against him, and made his decision.

"We'll walk," he said, pulling Hermione with him as he climbed down off the back of the large van. The short woman nodded and led the way through the double doors.

The hospital was white, sterile, and completely silent as the woman led them to an examination room. She held the door open for the two children and waved them to the bed when they entered.

"A doctor will be with you shortly," she said softly, as if afraid of waking someone.

"Okay."

"Can you answer a few questions for me sweetheart?" she asked, pulling out a clip board.

"I can try."

"That's just great. Anything you can tell us will be a great help. Now, can you tell me her name?"

"Hermione Jane Granger."

"Alright, and do you happen to know who the little boy that got hurt was?"

"Erik Thomas Granger, her brother." This time, Harry forced himself to control the tears.

"I'm so sorry love. Just a few more questions and then I'll leave you alone and you can wait for your mummy and daddy okay?"

Harry nodded, unable to answer over the lump in his throat. Hermione had started crying again at the mention of her brother's name and he was rocking her slowly in his arms.

"Who are you sweetie?"

"Harry James Potter."

"And how do you know Erik and Hermione?"

"I'm Hermione's best friend." The paramedic scribbled some more down on her notes.

"Do you know the names of their parents and where they live?"

"Katherine and David Granger. They live at number 14 Willow Way, just up the street from where that drunk hit Erik."

The woman was clearly startled. "How did you know it was a drunk?" she blurted.

"Loss of balance, red eyes, disheveled appearance…all the signs were there and I'm not an idiot."

"Apparently not," the woman mumbled under her breath, but Harry heard it anyways.

"Alright, well, the nurses have already contacted the parents, so they should be here soon. I can get the rest of the information I need from them. When the doctor comes, try to get her to relax a little so he can check her over okay?" she said, indicating Hermione who was still clinging to Harry like a leech.

"I'll try."

"That's a good lad."

"Oh, by the way, you might want to go easy on the Grangers. They just lost their son. I can probably tell you most of what you need to know. I live at number 19 Willow Way if you want any information and don't want to bother the Grangers with it."

The woman looked at him for a long time with her head cocked to the side. "I'll remember that," she said slowly. Then she walked out of the room, mumbling to herself.

Fifteen minutes later, an older man walked in carrying a clip board and wearing a stethoscope around his neck.

"Hello," he said softly. "I'm doctor Peterson."

"I'm Harry. Hermione's the one you're supposed to be checking up on." The doctor nodded.

"Alright now miss, can you lay down for me?" He waited for a reply and frowned when he didn't get one.

"Hermione, sweetheart, I need you to lay back for me. Just for a moment so I can check to make sure nothing is broken," the doctor said. Once again, Hermione didn't answer. Harry sighed.

"She's not very responsive at the moment. If you tell me what to do, I might be able to get her to cooperate."

The doctor frowned and looked confused. "Most unusual," he mumbled. "Very well then, see if you can get her to lay back. I need to check for internal bleeding."

Harry whispered comfortingly into Hermione's ear. "Mione, love, I need you to listen to me. The doctor needs to make sure your okay. Now, please stop scarring me and just lay back okay? Come on, I'll even lay down with you."

He started to lean back and, much to his surprise and delight, Hermione followed him. After that, the doctor just had to tell Harry what he wanted Hermione to do. He was able to complete his exam in half an hour.

"Well, she's just fine. A little bumped and bruised on the outside, but it's her psychological state that's really a mess." The doctor seemed to realize he was talking to two four year olds and dummied everything down.

"That means that she's not going to be acting like her self for a while. She'll probably have to go see a special doctor who will talk to her and try to make her right again. It might take a long time, so don't get your hopes up okay kiddo?"

Harry glared at the man. "While I'll concede that she may need to see a psychiatrist, Hermione will be back to normal again soon. She's a resilient person who, once she puts her mind to something, always succeeds.

Peterson looked at Harry completely startled. He backed slowly out of the room, as if afraid that the boy would attack him if he turned his back. When the elderly man reached the doorway he said, "You're free to wait for your parents in the lobby."

Harry nodded and climbed off the examination table (Hermione still attached to him) as the doctor disappeared. Harry encountered a slight problem once he reached the floor—Hermione had fallen asleep. He crossed his fingers, took a deep breath, and swung the small girl up into his arms.

Much to his surprise, he found he was able to carry her. He made his way out into the waiting room and sat in a chair.

**A/N:** So, what did you think? I know it was terribly evil of me to kill off Hermione's brother, but he didn't exist in the books and I needed someone to introduce the two to each other. (And I can't exactly have Ron showing up knowing both of them now can I?) LOL. Also, the only reason I'm updating on a Thursday night instead of sometime Friday is because I have to do it at school. My laptop succumbed to a virus and I am now unable to post from home. This won't be an every week thing. As soon as possible, I'll go back to posting on Fridays.


	7. Hell on Willow Way

**Disclaimer:** Do I really have to say it again? I guess I might as well…I own absolutely nothing of Harry Potter. There, happy now?

A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the delay. The score still stands: Virus 1 Laptop 0 What else can I possibly say?

**Chapter 7: Hell on Willow Way**

Half an hour later, the Grangers arrived and were escorted into a glass conference room by a doctor. The man seated the Grangers, gave each a cup of tea, and then sat across from them.

Harry watched as the man began speaking. He saw the Grangers expression go from confusion… to worry…to fear…denial…and finally acceptance accompanied by ravaging grief. Mrs. Granger broke down sobbing, Mr. Granger clasping the back of her chair for support. They looked destroyed.

Harry didn't know what to do, he wanted to fix everything, to make everything right, but he was only a little boy.

Finally, the doctor motioned for him to bring Hermione in. Harry got up from the chair and stumbled a bit as the feeling returned to his legs. He carried her across the lobby and into the glass enclosed room. The Grangers immediately raced toward him.

Harry managed to raise a hand in warning. "She's sleeping," he whispered. The Grangers glanced down at their daughter cradled in Harry's arms and nodded. Harry tried to pass her to her father, but even in her sleep she refused to let go of him.

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled. "She's been like this since it happened."

"Did you see it?" Mr. Granger asked Harry.

The boy shook his head sadly, "No sir, I got there after…after they…after everything was being packed up. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help."

"It looks like you've already helped quite a bit," said the older man who was looking at his little girl.

Just then, Sirius and Remus burst through the door to the office, both men rushing over to Harry. Remus was first to speak.

"Harry, are you alright? They said there was an accident and that you were down here at the hospital—"

Sirius interrupted "What happened, is everyone okay?" he asked, noticing Hermione in his arms for the first time.

"I'm fine," Harry said, cutting off their next questions. "Hermione's a little bruised and scraped, but she'll be okay too."

"Sirius," he said, turning his watering eyes on his godfather. "Erik is dead."

"Wha—" Sirius went pale and collapsed into a chair. Remus simply slid down the wall he had been leaning against.

"Dead?" Remus asked. "What…how?"

"A drunk driver," Harry said, tears streaming down his face now.

"Oh no," Remus said. Sirius turned to the Grangers. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to say. If there is anything we can do for you, anything at all…" Sirius let the offer hang in the air.

"Thank you Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, but I think we'll just head home now." Thomas turned to Harry. He started to reach for his daughter, then thought better of it.

"Actually Sirius, Remus," Thomas said, "there is something you could help us with, if you're willing?"

"Of course," Remus replied.

"It seems that my daughter is, for the moment, attached to Harry. Do you think you could keep her with you until we figure things out and everything settles down, or at least until she un-attaches herself?"

"Of course we can Thomas," Sirius said. "You take all the time you need, Hermione will be fine with us."

"Thank you very much. Now, I need to get Katherine home." The three wizards watched as Mr. Granger carefully escorted his wife out of the room, across the waiting area, and through the exit doors.

"Poor Grangers," Sirius said softly. Harry nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, come on. We've got to get you back home so you can tuck her into bed." Harry didn't protest as Sirius swung them both up into his arms and followed Remus out of the room. He was startled when the werewolf nearly collided with a young female police officer.

"I'm sorry," Remus said, apologizing to the woman.

"It's quite alright," she said. "Actually, I came to ask a Mr. Potter a few questions. One of the paramedics said that he volunteered to stand in for the Grangers, but if you're leaving, I can take care of it later."

"No, it's okay," said Sirius. "We were taking Hermione to our house so she could sleep and her parents could have some time to adjust. Why don't you meet us there and he'll try to answer all your questions?"

The woman nodded slowly, thinking it over. "That sounds okay. You live at 19 Willow Way right?" she asked, checking her notes.

Sirius nodded, "By the way, I hope you don't think I'm rude or anything, but what's your name? I would feel a little weird calling you Ms. Officer."

The woman gave a very small smile. "It's Ms. Callaway."

"Thank you." Now it was her turn to nod. "I'll just follow you to your house if you don't mind?" She asked of the two men in the room.

"That's fine with us," said the werewolf.

"Great. See you there."

Fifteen minutes later, Sirius was holding the front door open for Harry, who had insisted on carrying Hermione himself. Ms. Callaway watched the toddler in amazement. All three adults waited until he had made it to the top of the stairs before releasing their pent up breaths.

"He's a very determined little boy isn't he?" she asked of no one in particular.

"He is that," Remus said, watching the boy with pride in his eyes.

"Is he your son?" she asked of Sirius. She had noticed that they shared black hair, but that was about it. She assumed the boy took after his mother.

Sirius shook his head. "No, but I couldn't have picked a better one myself. He's my godson."

Ms. Callaway nodded. "Oh, so he's your son?" she said, this time toward Remus. She frowned as she looked the werewolf over. The boy didn't look a thing like this man either.

"Sadly, no. He is no relation of mine, but he calls me Uncle."

"Well then, who's son is he?" she asked, looking to see if there were any more people in the house.

"Theirs," Sirius said, pointing toward the fireplace. Elena Callaway turned to look, but didn't see anyone standing there. And then she saw the photograph sitting on the mantel. She walked over to it slowly.

Two people, a tall dark haired man and a beautiful red headed woman, were standing next to each other smiling. Instantly, she knew these were the little boy's parents. He looked exactly like the man, but he had the woman's eyes. Gorgeous emerald eyes that would drive girls nuts in ten years.

"Lily and James," came a voice from right behind her. She jumped and spun to face the black haired man. His gray eyes gazed down into her blue ones and she felt a spark of something ignite deep within her. She backed away unsteadily. The man caught her elbow as she stumbled.

"They were our best friends. When they died, we agreed to take care of their son. He's a great kid."

Elena nodded slightly, a little uneasy being this close to a man who so overwhelmed her. She suddenly realized that he was a very attractive man. The thought made her blush and she backed away further.

"Well, I guess we should get the interview started. Which one of you is Harry?" she asked, looking from Remus to Sirius and back again.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and then at her. Remus finally shrugged and said, "Neither."

The officer looked at them incredulously. "Now wait a moment. The paramedic said that a Harry Potter would be willing to answer some questions in the Granger's stead and she told me where to find him. Now you're telling me that you don't know a Harry?"

"We didn't say that at all," Sirius said. "Remus said that neither of us is Harry. Harry was the one who carried the little girl up the stairs."

"You mean that little boy is Harry?"

Both men nodded.

"How on earth is he supposed to answer questions for the Grangers? He's what, four, five?"

"Four." Sirius replied. "But he's incredibly smart for his age. Give him a chance, he knows a lot more than you think."

Sirius was close to her now and she could feel the heat radiating off his body. If she wasn't careful, this man would drive her round the bend.

"I should go check on them," she said, a little angry with the two men and afraid of the feelings the dark haired one stirred within her, "make sure everything is okay."

"Up the stairs, second door on the right," Remus said from the kitchen where he was making tea.

"Thanks," she called, and then nearly bolted for the stairs. She climbed them slowly, giving herself a chance to gather her jumbled thoughts and feelings. No one had rattled her the way that man downstairs had in a long time. She found the right door and opened it a crack.

Harry had just finished getting Hermione into his smallest pair of his pajamas. It was only flannel pajama bottoms and a tight white cotton t-shirt, but he figured it would be more comfortable than the dirty and ripped jeans she had been wearing.

The officer watched from the doorway as the boy tucked Hermione into bed. Just as Harry started to pull away from the sleeping girl, Elena saw her grab his hand.

"Don't leave me Harry, please don't leave me alone…" The little girl's plea broke Elena's heart. She watched, tears in her eyes, as Harry climbed into bed beside the girl.

"I won't leave you Hermione," she heard him whisper as he wrapped his arms around her thin body. "I'll never leave you."

Elena stood in the doorway, just watching. She marveled over the love shared between the two children. She wondered what they would be like, who they would be, in ten years. Two fourteen year old kids. Would they still be best friends? Would they even remember each other? Might they be something more than best friends? Could Hermione be dead? Or Harry? Or both?

Elena shook her head to rid it of the ridiculous line of thought. There was no point in trying to see the future, it just wasn't possible.

Several minutes later she saw Harry slowly get up from the bed. Apparently, Hermione was asleep. She moved out of the way as the young boy tiptoed out of the room and into the hallway. He shut the door silently behind him.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, startling him. Harry jumped, but eventually nodded. "Yeah. Come on, let's go downstairs so I can answer your questions."

The young officer followed him down and spent the next couple of hours asking him questions pertaining to the investigation of the accident.

By the time they were finished it was past six o'clock, and Elena Callaway firmly believed that four year old Harry Potter was a genius of the first order.

Harry was watching Sirius carefully. Sirius happened to be completely absorbed in watching the officer pack away her notes. With a sudden flash of inspiration, Harry said, "Ms. Callaway, would you like to join us for dinner? It's a bit late, but we could have something ready within half an hour."

"I really shouldn't—" she began, but Harry cut her off.

"I'm sure that after all that questioning you've got to be hungry. I know I am."

"I couldn't possibly—"

"Good. It's settled then. Dinner will be ready in half an hour. If you'd like to clean up, there's a bathroom just down the hall."

Harry turned to face the two men who were staring at him in amazement. He raised an eyebrow at the slight blush on Sirius' cheeks.

"Uncle Remus, I think we have some steaks hidden away in the freezer. Why don't you and Sirius start fixing those and I'll go get Hermione, okay?"

Remus nodded, sending Harry a knowing smile, and steered his best friend toward the kitchen. Harry turned to the officer standing dumbstruck in the middle of the sitting room. He pointed down the hall. "The bathroom's just there. Dinner's in thirty minutes. See you then." He grinned to himself as he climbed the stairs. This was going to be fun.

Harry was back downstairs twenty minutes later with Hermione firmly attached to his middle. Nevertheless, he still managed to help set the table. Elena came out from the bathroom five minutes after that and Harry managed to get Sirius to seat her.

Hermione had refused to let go of Harry and so she was sitting on his lap. Harry was sitting next to Remus, who was on Sirius' right hand. Sirius, of course, was at the head of the table, and Elena was on his left. Harry felt rather proud of himself for managing to arrange all of the seats.

Dinner was delicious, but Harry didn't eat much. He was too busy concentrating on getting Hermione to eat all of her dinner. The table was quiet for the first several minutes until Sirius said something remarkably witty that had everyone snorting into their wine glasses.

After that, the conversation was lively, and Harry was pleasantly surprised to learn that Ms. Callaway had a great sense of humor. He listened to the conversation, fed Hermione, and enjoyed the merry laughter circulating around the table. And for a brief moment, he forgot the tragedy that had befallen them earlier in the day.

Finally, Hermione could eat no more and she lay against his chest. Now, Harry began to feed himself. After several minutes, he felt her body begin to relax and eventually, she went utterly limp. There was a lull in the conversation and Harry took that as his cue.

"I think I'll take her upstairs and tuck her into bed now," he whispered to the table at large. "Uncle Remus," he added, staring directly at the werewolf, "would you like to come help me?" It was obviously not a question.

"Sure Harry."

The man came over a simply picked both children up. "We'll be back down once we're sure she's settled," Remus said over his shoulder. Sirius and Ms. Callaway nodded.

Remus waited until they were out of earshot and sight before giving his adopted nephew a knowing smirk.

"That was brilliant Harry."

"I know. If you had seen the expression on Padfoot's face when he first saw her…"

Remus laughed, "That good huh?"

Harry grinned, "Oh, yeah."

The two of them quickly had Hermione settled in the guest room and both turned to leave.

"Let's give them a few more minutes and then we'll see what trouble they've gotten into okay?" Harry asked.

"Sounds good."

Both wizards crept quietly down the stairs and peeked around the corner. What they saw made them grin in delight.

Sirius was standing in front of the fire place, extremely close to Elena Callaway. They watched, enraptured, as Sirius slowly leaned forward and kissed the police officer lightly. To their overwhelming delight, the young woman didn't back away.

Harry and Remus grinned at each other and then crept back upstairs. This time they made sure they could be heard coming down. Neither wizard was surprised to see the two lovebirds separated by a good three feet when they entered the room.

"Hermione all settled then?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded.

"Well then," Elena began, "I guess that means it's time for me to go."

Sirius fetched her coat from the closet and helped her into it.

"Thank you for your help. We'll let you know as soon as the investigation turns up anything okay?" Her question was directed at everyone, but it was Harry she was looking at. The four year old boy nodded again.

"Thanks again for dinner," she said and then left. Sirius collapsed onto the couch.

"So, had a good night did we?" Remus asked his best friend innocently. Sirius grinned sheepishly.

**A/N:** Okay, that chapter was specifically for you Sirius lovers. And you know who I'm talking to. Now, we'll be able to get down to the good stuff. Have fun and drop a review on your way out.


	8. Coming to Terms

**Disclaimer:** I suppose it would be prudent of me to say it again, but just to let you know, it really, really hurts. I own absolutely nothing of Harry Potter. There, satisfied now?

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't posted. Don't worry, it's not writer's block…it's attack of the virus. Two days before I was supposed to post the next chapter my dad's computer fell victim to the dreaded virus. The score now stands: Virus 2 Computers 0 The only reason you guys are getting this now is because a friend of mine was nice enough to let me post on her computer. Say thanks everyone! Once again I'm sorry for the delay and here's the next chapter. I know it's short, but I'll try t post again on Friday which is only a few days away. Bare with me guys, I'm trying.

**Chapter 8: Coming to Terms**

Two days after the accident that killed seven year old Erik Granger, Harry carried Hermione down to the park. She still wasn't talking, she only ate when Harry fed her, and she refused to let go of him. All in all, things weren't too bad. Not.

They spent all day sitting on a bench in the park right beside the soccer field that Erik had loved so much. Harry told her stories about the games they had played here, despite the fact that she had usually been involved in them. He colored them all as intense battles with grass stains, mud, and blood. The battles always ended with cookies, milk, and wide smiles.

They were sitting on a park bench, Harry holding her tightly against him as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. The sun was setting and Harry was finishing up his one sided discussion.

"Erik was a good kid, Hermione. He didn't deserve to die, but some things are just out of our hands. You can't save everyone, but you _can_ enjoy every moment you have with them."

Harry realized that that thought went for him as well as it did for Hermione. He couldn't change the past, but he could and would do everything in his power to make this life better than his last. He looked down at her and saw tears streaming from her honey colored eyes.

"Life is uncertain at best Hermione. You have to take what you can get and be happy with it. Don't waste away mourning for something that can never be returned to you. Get up and do something that will make that person's life important. Make your brother proud. Don't forget him…_live_ for him."

She was still crying. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead, smoothing the damp curls from her face. Her pain was tearing him apart.

"Come on," he said lifting her. "Time to get you home."

Three days after that day in the park, Harry woke in the middle of the night to see Hermione standing next to his bed. It was almost completely dark, except for a beam on moonlight shining through his window. That beam played across the gentle planes of her face. She looked undeniably beautiful and ethereal.

"Hermione! What is it? What's the matter?"

She didn't answer him and for a brief moment, he thought she might be a dream. Then he caught sight of the tears rolling silently down her cheeks. Harry lifted his comforter. She quickly snuggled in beside him.

"What's wrong?" he asked again, not really expecting an answer, but pulling her tightly against him anyways.

"It should have been me," she said so quietly that Harry wasn't sure he'd heard correctly.

"What?"

"It should have been me."

"Hermione—" Harry began, jerking up, outraged that she could possibly believe that. She turned on to her back, looking up at him. Harry, stared down at her, propped up on one elbow.

"The driver was heading straight for _me_ not him. I was tying my shoe, not paying attention, and suddenly Erik yelled at me to get off the sidewalk. I looked up to see what was wrong and saw that huge car barreling toward me. I froze Harry, I couldn't move."

Her tears started again and Harry desperately wanted to kiss her, to rub his hands up her back, but she was looking at him so intently that he couldn't bring himself to interrupt her. Suddenly she leaned up, looking him right in the eyes, her nose not an inch from his.

"Erik tackled me, pushing me out of the way,…and the car hit him instead."

"Oh Hermione…"

Harry gathered her close against him as she let loose a sob. And she was truly crying this time, not because of the shock, but because of the pain. This was the good crying, the healing type. This was what she had needed from the very beginning. For the first time in almost a week, he was sure she was going to be okay.

After that night, Harry and Hermione became the closest of friends. They were nearly inseparable. What ever Harry thought had been missing in their friendship before was back. It felt like Hogwarts all over again. He had the real Hermione back now, and he couldn't have been happier about it.

Following Hermione's midnight confession, she seemed to do much better every day. After a month she was back to normal. Occasionally, there were moments when she'd get a far away look in her eyes and a sad smile would cross her face. Harry knew that at these times she was thinking of Erik. He usually left her alone to deal with her memories on her own, instinctively knowing that it was best.

Sirius on the other hand, had managed to pluck up enough courage to ask Elena on a date. To no ones surprise, except Sirius's, she said yes. Harry thought that Sirius in love was the most amusing thing he had ever seen.

Remus managed to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts job at Hogwarts which he was due to start in September. The professor who was currently teaching the subject had said that if he had to see one more first year, he'd curse them all into oblivion.

Four months later, on a sunny day in the middle of June, Hermione discovered she was a witch. Harry had vowed he wouldn't tell her anything until she found out herself—and he didn't. She had been working the parallel bars at gymnastics practice when she missed her grab. Hermione had flown through the air and it looked like she was going to hit the mats far below face first. Only she didn't.

Two inches from being flattened, she suddenly stopped in midair and was slowly lowered to the ground. Harry had raced over. As a rule between them, whenever possible he attended her gymnastics practice and she came to his swimming practices.

He would never forget the look on her face that day as he raced over to her.

"Hermione, are you okay?" he asked, skidding on his knees next to her.

"Harry? I—I think—I think I just floated." She sounded so disbelieving that Harry couldn't help laughing.

"Yeah, yeah you did," the amusement in his voice giving evidence to his relief.

"But that's not possible!"

"Of course it is. Come with me and I'll explain everything to you."

Harry had helped her up and off the practice mats, while Sirius and Remus had quietly obliviated everyone who had seen the incident.

Of course, she had been disbelieving at first, but when he pulled Remus and Sirius into the conversation they had managed to slowly convince her. The two older wizards had even shown her a little bit of magic.

"…and when you turn eleven," Remus was saying, "Hogwarts is going to send you and Harry a letter asking you to come learn magic with them."

"Really?"

Sirius nodded, "Yes, really."

"Oh Harry! This is wonderful!" she said, throwing her arms around his neck. Harry grinned.

It had been slightly harder to convince her parents, but once again a magic display from Remus and Sirius seemed to help demonstrate the truth of what they were saying.

**A/N:** okay everyone, I know it's kind of short, but there wasn't much more I could put into this transition chapter without boring your socks off. I hope you enjoyed it and please drop a review on your way out. Thanks a lot and I will try my hardest to post again on Friday.


	9. Little Geniuses

**Disclaimer:** I have to admit (although I do it very grudgingly) that I own absolutely nothing of Harry Potter. Life sucks.

**A/N: **Okay, here we go guys. I know it's a day late, but the stupid site was having trouble and wouldn't let me upload anything. I tried for an hour before giving up.

**Chapter 9: Little Geniuses**

It was almost September now and everyone was in an uproar. Remus was packing for Hogwarts, five year old Harry and four year old Hermione were preparing for their first day at Stonecroft Private Academy, and Sirius was digging through his wardrobe frantically wondering what to wear to dinner tonight when he popped the question to Elena.

Needless to say, everyone was going in circles. Hermione called Harry so many times on August 31 that he finally told her to just come over and stay the night. They would go to school together in the morning.

Harry and Hermione had been lying awake in their beds for about two hours, both too nervous and excited to sleep, when they heard Sirius come home from his big date with Elena. As if they had read each other's mind, both kids leapt out of bed and bolted down the stairs.

"Well," Hermione said breathlessly, "how'd it go?"

"Yeah Padfoot, what did she say?" Harry asked.

Sirius closed the door and slid down it until he was sitting on the floor.

"Sirius? Are you okay?" Remus asked his best friend.

"She said 'yes'. She actually said yes," Sirius said, and then grinned at them all. "I'm going to get married!"

Harry and Remus gave each other high fives while Hermione squealed in delight. The champagne was brought out and they had a great time celebrating the engagement for another hour when Remus finally said, "Okay kids. You have school tomorrow and so do I, off to bed."

Harry and Hermione grumbled good naturedly, too happy to actually care about having to go to bed. This time when they lay down, they were asleep within moments.

Harry snapped awake at 6:00 a.m. the next morning. School didn't start until eight which meant that he still had another hour to sleep. He sighed, knowing there was no way he'd get back to sleep now. Rolling out of bed, he stepped into his slippers and tiptoed down the hall to Hermione's room. He had a funny feeling she was awake too. He pushed the door open a crack and saw an empty bed, confirming his suspicions.

"Hermione? Can I come in?" he whispered.

"Yes, of course," came her quiet reply.

She was sitting at her desk, reading a book with help from the faint dawn light.

"How long have you been up?" he asked.

"About ten minutes. You?"

"Maybe three?"

She giggled.

"Come on," he said suddenly.

"What?"

"Come on. You and I are way too hyped up to get back to sleep. Let's go for a run."

"A run? At this hour?"

"Sure, why not? Do you have something better to do?"

She shook her head, "you know I don't."

"Then come on. Change into your running stuff. I'll meet you downstairs in five."

If either of them thought it would be odd for two very young children to be seen running laps around the neighborhood, neither said anything about it.

Hermione met him exactly four minutes later and they ran around the neighborhood for about half an hour before coming back to take showers, eat breakfast, and get ready for their first day of class. Sirius drove them since Remus had already left for the Hogwarts Express.

The first day at Stonecroft had nothing to do with classes, and everything to do with assessment tests. Harry, who had been working with Hermione for months, was sure that they would both be placed highly. The problem for him was going to be pretending that he didn't know all the answers.

They spent the standard half day in a room with one hundred other five year olds and took tests until their brains melted. They were told that they would receive a phone call later that afternoon to discuss their placement. Harry and Hermione were picked up from school by her parents.

Later that afternoon, Harry had just walked in the front door, still wet from swim practice when he heard the phone ring. Sirius answered and Harry continued upstairs to change and meet Hermione for their French lessons.

When Sirius had named Harry his legal heir, he had insisted that Harry learn French. Mainly because several of the properties Sirius owned were located in France. Harry thought that it made sense and Hermione, upon hearing of the arrangement, demanded that she be allowed to learn French with Harry. Her parents didn't have a single objection.

So now, everyday after their practices, Harry and Hermione took French with an old woman who lived at the bottom of the street. Harry had been completely stunned to discover that he had a talent for languages. He actually picked them up faster than Hermione, which was saying something because she was phenomenal.

They had only been taking lesson for four months and already they were able to carry on a basic conversation in French with Madame Dubois. Needless to say, the old woman thought they were thicker than tar and pushed them endlessly.

As a way of practicing, Harry and Hermione frequently spoke French with Sirius who was fluent. And so when Harry asked Sirius a question in French, neither thought anything of it.

"Qui était que sur le téléphone? (Who was that on the phone?)"

"Votre nouvelle école. (Your new school.)"

"Que est-ce qu'ils ont voulu? (What did they want?)"

"Une conference avec moi demain. Est-ce que vous avez fait quelque chose que je dois savoir de? (A conference with me tomorrow. Did you do something I should know about?)"

"No."

"Well, then I guess you're okay," Sirius said, switching back to English. "You're getting really good Harry."

"Thanks Sirius. I'm off to another lesson. Hermione and I will be back for dinner."

"See you then."

"Bye."

It turned out that Hermione's parents had been called in for a private conference as well. Both children waited anxiously at Harry's house for news. They had been asked to stay out of school for the day and so they had spent the extra time studying.

Hermione had become obsessed with magic and Harry was slowly guiding her through the first year materials. It was review for him, but he figured the sooner she knew the basics, the sooner she would be able to advance to greater things. He was just showing her the "alohomora" spell when Sirius walked in followed by the Grangers.

"Harry, Hermione, in here please," Sirius said, sounding grim.

The two children looked at each other and blanched.

"Yes Sirius?" Harry asked, entering the kitchen in front of Hermione.

"Sit down both of you," Mr. Granger said. Harry and Hermione sat immediately.

"We just left the school," Mrs. Granger began.

"They showed us your test results…" came Mr. Granger's deep voice.

"Harry, Hermione, we are very very………PROUD OF YOU!" Sirius shouted grinning. He swept the two of them into a hug, only to be shoved away by the Grangers who also hugged the two children.

"The teachers couldn't believe it!" Mrs. Granger said, tears gathering in her eyes. "They said your test results were off the chart. At the very least you belong with the ten year olds."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other incredulously.

"Wh—What?" Hermione stuttered.

"The teachers think it would be better if you two were home schooled. That way you would be able to advance and work at your own pace," Sirius said. Harry and Hermione were still too stunned to say anything, but the three adults were still beaming at them.

"I have to write Remus!" Sirius said clapping a hand to his forehead and racing off. The Grangers and Harry laughed at his antics.

As it turned out, Harry and Hermione agreed to the home schooling. Although, they did have to go to the school one day a week to turn in their completed work and pick up the new assignments. Their days soon became an exercise in chaos. It got so bad that Hermione finally drew up schedules for both of them. Privately, Harry was surprised she hadn't done it already.

Harry's went something like this:

7:00 a.m. – 8:00 a.m. : Get up, shower, eat breakfast, do chores

8:00 a.m. – 10:00 a.m. : English and History work

10:00 a.m. – 12:00 p.m. : Math and Science work

12:00 p.m. – 1:00 p.m. : Lunch

1:00 p.m. – 4:00 p.m. : Swim practice

4:00 p.m. – 6:00 p.m. : French lessons

6:00 p.m. – 7:00 p.m. : Dinner

7:00 p.m. – 9:00 p.m. : Magic studies

Hermione's schedule was similar with a few minor changes:

7:00 a.m. – 8:00 a.m. : Get up, shower, eat breakfast, do chores

8:00 a.m. – 10:00 a.m. : Math and Science work

10:00 a.m. – 12:00 p.m. : English and History work

12:00 p.m. – 1:00 p.m. : Lunch

1:00 p.m. – 3:00 p.m. : Gymnastics

3:00 p.m. – 4:00 p.m. : Piano lessons

4:00 p.m. – 6:00 p.m. : French lessons

6:00 p.m. – 7:00 p.m. : Dinner

7:00 p.m. – 9:00 p.m. : Magic studies

They were usually very tired by the time nine o'clock rolled around, but it was a good tired. Unfortunately, their new schedules meant that Harry almost never got to go to Hermione's gymnastics practices, and the only way Hermione was able to come to Harry's swim meets was if piano lessons got cancelled.

Despite their conflicting schedules, they still saw a lot of each other. They did their school work at Hermione's house on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and at Harry's house on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Additionally, magic studies were always at Harry's house.

Fortunately for them, their schedules were only hectic Monday thru Friday. They had Saturdays and Sundays all to themselves and they packed those days with fun.

A few weeks later, Harry happened to discover that Hermione was deathly afraid of thunderstorms. He had been asleep in his bed, when he suddenly snapped awake. He thought it might have been the storm raging outside, but then he rolled over and saw Hermione standing next to his bed.

"Hermione? What's wrong? Did you come here through the storm?"

"Harry I—well, you see I—"

Lightning flashed followed closely by a booming clap of thunder. Hermione jumped and let out a small scream of terror. Harry, suddenly understanding, opened the covers wide for Hermione to get in.

Hermione saw the gesture and desperately wanted to climb in, but she had a problem.

"Harry I can't, I'm soaked," she said, her voice high and panicky.

"Oh," he said dumbly, and then got out of bed and went over to his dresser. He quickly pulled out his smallest pair of flannel pajama pants and a small white cotton t-shirt. He handed them to her and then climbed back into bed with his back facing her.

He listened and heard her wet clothing plop onto the floor. When she tapped him on the shoulder, he rolled over facing her, and opened the covers wide again. This time she didn't wait even an instant before climbing in.

He snuggled her tightly against him and stroked her back, pulling the covers up to her neck. When the thunder rumbled across the night sky Hermione just curled up against Harry. She found it extremely odd, but when the storm had started, the only person she could think of was Harry. Now, every time the thunder came he squeezed her tightly and she felt totally safe.

"If you're going to do this every time there's a storm, then we either need to get you an umbrella, or have a stock of your pajamas in my dresser," he said, feeling a warm surge of love for her when she snuggled closer against him.

"Don't laugh at me. I've always been afraid of thunder storms."

"What about your parents? Why don't you sleep with them?"

"Mum and Dad were really understanding for a while, but then I could tell they got tired of it. They told me I was a big girl and thunder wasn't something to be scared of."

"Do you believe them?"

"Yes, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm still terrified of thunder. You won't ever get tired of me…will you Harry?"

"Not a chance. I'll never get tired of you."

"That's good then," she said and fell asleep with her head on Harry's shoulder.

The next morning, Harry woke Hermione early so that she could sneak back into her house before her parents woke up. Somehow, both children knew that neither of their parents would be pleased to discover that they had slept in the same bed.

Harry knew it would only get worse as they grew older. He was right.

**A/N:** Okay, now some of you have made comments that Hermione seems way too mature for her age. This is true. I wrote it that way on purpose. I want characters in the story to underestimate her abilities, especially later on. Also, you have to remember that she spends most of her time with seventeen year old Harry and is the only child of two very serious adults. I don't see how she could possibly be anything but mature.

Another thing that I wanted to point out is the relationship between the senior Grangers, Harry and Hermione, and Remus and Sirius. I guess the easiest way to put it is that Harry and Hermione are being jointly raised by the four adults. Remus and Sirius are in charge of Harry, but they also play a part in Hermione's upbringing. Meanwhile, the Grangers are in charge of Hermione, but they play a part in Harry's upbringing as well. Do you understand? This will become more obvious in later chapters.

Finally, there's one last thing I have to mention. I know that several chapters ago I made it sound as if Voldemort remembered the past as well, (and that was my intention in the beginning) but unfortunately, that just isn't working for me now. It's totally screwing with the direction I'm trying to take this story in. So from now on, Voldemort doesn't remember squat. If any of you have any ideas about how Harry could remember the past but Voldemort couldn't, throw them at me. I need to do a tiny bit of damage control. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this (proper length) chapter and please drop me a review on the way out.


	10. My, How Time Flies

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I own nothing. I own nothing. I own nothing. Do I sound like a broken record? Because I'm certainly beginning to feel like one.

**A/N: **Okay, wow you guys! That was a lot of reviews, especially in such a short amount of time. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside (wraps arms around self and grins). I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story. Also, thanks very much for the suggestions regarding the Voldy problem. Let me assure you that I read them all and have come up with a solution. I didn't pick any particular one (I don't think—frowns—if I did, be sure to tell me), but rather combined some of the ideas you guys sent me. I hope you guys like how I deal with it.

One more thing, several of the reviews expressed concern over the fact that I have mistaken Hermione's age. That she is in fact older than Harry by almost a year. I hate to burst your bubble, but I am already aware of this. Unfortunately, I can't stand a romantic relationship where the girl is older than the guy. Call it a very large pet peeve of mine. I know it's utterly ridiculous, but I can't help myself. So, for the sake of my sanity, Hermione is younger than Harry (at least in this story). Feel free to blast me if you disagree. I know I probably deserve it for being so narrow minded (at least about this), but it's really something I just can't stand—especially if I have the power to change it. Other than that, all your questions will be answered in the upcoming chapters so…

**Chapter 10: My, How Time Flies**

Christmas Eve fell on a beautiful Saturday that year and Harry was determined to make it a Christmas Hermione would remember forever. Remus was home from Hogwarts for the holidays and Sirius had taken a week off from work at the ministry of magic.

Harry went over to Hermione's house early that morning. He had discussed his plans with her parents, so he knew they would be awake despite the early hour. Mrs. Granger ushered him in immediately.

"You know," she said, smiling slightly, "I'm starting to think it would be a good idea to get you your own key."

"Good Lord knows you spend enough time over here as it is," Mr. Granger added from the kitchen. Harry laughed, feeling the warm glow of familiarity surround him.

"Funny Mr. Granger, very funny," Harry said.

"I thought so," he said defensively.

"How are Sirius and Remus, Harry?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"They're great. Remus is on break from school and Sirius took some time off from the ministry."

"That's nice then," she added.

"When's the big day?" Mr. Granger asked, referring to Sirius and Elena's upcoming wedding.

Harry beamed at the Grangers. "January first. I'm so happy for him."

"You're a good kid Harry. Now go wake my daughter up!" Mr. Granger said, swatting at Harry playfully with the newspaper.

"Yes sir!" Harry said and shot upstairs.

"You know what?" Mr. Granger began. "I didn't think there would ever be a day when I told a boy to go wake my daughter up," he said, sounding puzzled.

"Oh honey, Harry's just a little boy. It's not like he's a hormonal teenager or anything," Mrs. Granger reassured him.

"Yeah. Funny thing though, I don't think I'd be worried even if they were teenagers."

Mrs. Granger just looked at him in amazement.

Harry was standing by the side of Hermione's bed, just watching her as she slept. He couldn't help remembering another time he had watched her sleep—a different time, another life. It was just after they had made love for the first time. Just hours after Harry had unknowingly impregnated his girlfriend.

_It was the first day of March and Harry awoke feeling more rested than he had in many years. A large smile stole over his face as he remembered the reason for his good mood. Turning over on to his side, Harry gently stroked his fingers down Hermione's slender side. She gave a small murmur and snuggled closely against him. Harry ran his fingertips over her eyebrows, down her cheek, across her lips, and along her jawbone. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Hermione rolled onto her back, flinging an arm over her head. The movement caused the blanket to slip below her breasts which were still bare. Harry stared, in awe of the perfection in front of him. Unable to help himself, he leaned over and gently took a nipple in his mouth while lightly caressing her other breast with his hand. Hermione's eyes snapped open as she moaned in delight. Without thinking, she rolled over on top of him and began kissing him deeply. They spent the next two hours making slow, sweet love to each other and discovering the secrets of each others bodies in the full morning light._

Harry shook his head to clear it of the memory. He reached over and gently shook Hermione's shoulder. She awoke almost instantly, as she always did, and looked at him with concern in her large honey eyes.

"Harry! What's wrong? Has something happened?"

"No, no nothing's wrong. I have a surprise for you. Get up and get dressed warmly. I'll be downstairs when you're ready."

She nodded and threw back the covers, leaping lightly out of bed. Harry made his way back to the kitchen and gratefully accepted the cup of hot cocoa that Mrs. Granger had waiting for him. Hermione joined them half an hour later, ate her breakfast, kissed her parents goodbye, grabbed her cup of cocoa, and left with Harry.

"I have a feeling those two are going to be friends for a very long time," Mr. Granger said to his wife, contemplating the door the children had just left through.

"I give them ten more years tops before they become something more than friends," Mrs. Granger said, not even looking up from the eggs she was scrambling.

"More than friends?"

"Yeah, you know, boyfriend girlfriend type stuff."

"Oh." And the conversation was left at that.

An hour later, Harry was guiding a blindfolded Hermione into a stable. He had sifted through all of his memories from both this life and his other life. He remembered that when Hermione was thirteen, she had mentioned how much she would have loved to go horseback riding, but her parents were always too busy to take her. Well, today Harry was going to make her wish come true…sort of. Because they were so young, they would only be able to ride ponies, but once they got better, they would be able to ride the horses.

"Harry, are we almost there yet?"

"Almost," he said and guided her three more steps. "Now, open your eyes."

She did and gasped in delight.

"Oh Harry, they're beautiful!"

"Well, I'm glad you think so. Now pick one."

"Pick one?"

"Yes Hermione, pick one. That is unless you don't want to go riding?"

She squealed in delight and threw her arms around him.

"Harry you're wonderful!" she said and kissed him on the cheek. Harry grinned and shoved her forward.

"Well, which one do you like?"

"That one," she said instantly, pointing to a rather kind looking female pony.

"Hey Sirius!" Harry called, waving to his Godfather.

"So did you decide?"

"Yes. Hermione wants to ride the brown one and I'd like to give that gray one a try," he said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. Sirius nodded and went to find the riding instructor.

"Now, we'll have to spend the first two hours learning how to ride and handle the ponies, but after that we can actually take them out," Harry said, watching Hermione's face closely.

"That's okay isn't it?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes of course it is Harry! This is the best present I've ever had. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

And so the three spent the rest of the day learning how to ride. Sirius, who was already an experienced rider, got to ride a large brown horse and lead the two children along.

"Hey Sirius, how come you know how to ride so well?" Hermione asked.

"Because my family required it of me. Being a Black meant that I was rich, but it also meant that I had an image to uphold."

"Oh yeah?" Harry asked with a snort. "Like what?"

"Well, we had to know how to ride, how to dance, how to speak French, Italian, and Spanish. We had to know enough about the economy and mathematics to keep the estates running. We had to know enough about politics to make wise decisions. Additionally, the males of the family had to know how to fight with fists, swords, and wands. The females had to know how to cook, clean, and sew, but they also had to know how to direct the servants."

"Wow, that sounds very medieval," Hermione said frowning slightly.

"Not medieval Hermione, traditional," he said, correcting the young girl lightly. She blushed faintly at her audacity. Harry was snorting with laughter.

"Boy am I glad I'm not you Sirius. Can you imagine me waltzing around a ballroom in a tux? I'd be a laughingstock."

Sirius smiled mischievously. "I don't have to imagine it. You've finished with your French lessons so in their place, you'll be taking ballroom dancing."

"What? Sirius, please tell me you didn't?" Harry begged, but Sirius only threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh no, you did didn't you?"

"You bet I did. You should have seen Remus's face when I told him. Nearly broke a rib he was laughing so hard."

Hermione seemed to be following Remus's line of thinking because she was laughing so hard that she was swaying dangerously on her pony.

"And I wouldn't be laughing if I were you missy," Sirius said, eyeing a Hermione who had tears running down her cheeks.

"Why ever not? It is terribly funny."

"Yes, but you're finished with your French lessons as well."

"So?"

"So when I mentioned Harry's ballroom dancing lessons to your parents, they thought it would be a marvelous idea for you to attend as well."

"You didn't! They didn't!...Did they?"

"Oh yes," Sirius said, smirking with glee.

"Oh no," Hermione said, her face falling.

"Is there anything else you have planned for me that I should know about?" Harry asked, glaring at his godfather.

"Not at the moment," he said and click-clicked his horse forward.

"I'll get you one day Sirius, you just wait."

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away, the dark presence that was Lord Voldemort raged deep in a forest. There were no animals near, they had learned quickly that those who stayed…died.

As for Voldemort, he was furious. He wished for a moment that he had hair to grab in frustration, but of course for that he would need hands as well. Fury gripped him and made the trees around him shudder.

It was because of that Potter boy that he didn't have a body. The spawn of those two traitors had caused his downfall. A debt that would be paid over a thousand fold in the future.

Suddenly, another image flashed before his eyes. A boy, perhaps ten or eleven years old, stood defiantly before him. He looked remarkably like James Potter. And then Voldemort knew. It wasn't James, but Harry. He was seeing an older version of the Potter brat.

He struggled to hold on to the vision, even as he knew he had already experienced whatever was about to happen. It was like knowing you had the ability to see the future, but still not being able to actually see it.

The boy, Potter, was dirty and disheveled. There was an equal amount of blood and filth on his face, but he still looked determined. No, not determined, defiant. The bloody brat looked defiant. Voldemort watched in confusion as Potter pulled a blood red stone out of his pocket and looked at it in confusion.

He felt hope and fury war within him, or at least within the him of the vision. The Voldemort in the vision wanted that stone badly, very very badly. His counterpart in the vision lunged at Potter and the vision suddenly ended.

"No!" The word wasn't voiced aloud, for he had no mouth or vocal cords, but nonetheless, a flock of birds far to the south took flight in fear.

It was always so, just as he thought he would learn something useful from the visions, he was cast out of them. They had been plaguing him for months now. Each different from the last, but none long enough for him to glean any information.

It had taken him several visions before he realized he was seeing the future and even more before he realized that everything he was seeing had already happened.

But how could that be? He wondered silently. How could I have experienced something that hasn't yet happened? He mulled it over until he grew too fatigued to think straight.

One thought however latched on. He would kill Potter, but before he did, he would torture the truth out of him. Because he knew that somehow, someway, Potter knew exactly what was happening to him and why. Yes, he would enjoy getting the answers out of Potter. Very…very…slowly.

The rest of the Christmas holidays went well and Sirius agreed that Harry could wait to start his dancing lessons until after the wedding.

The wedding itself was beautiful. Sirius looked handsome in his black and white tux and Elena was simply stunning in a crème colored gown. Remus was Sirius's best man and Harry was the ring bearer. Elena's sister Audrey was her maid of honor and Hermione was the flower girl.

The wedding was a mix of magical and muggle. Surprisingly enough, Elena was the only non-magical person in her family. She'd chosen law enforcement as a career because most of her family was in the magical law enforcement branch of the ministry. Everyone got along great, though it was a little awkward when her family learned that her new godson was to be the famous Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived.

Harry sighed, realizing that it would have come out sooner or later. Sirius decided that the best course would be to bind the family to secrecy. Of course, the Callahans instantly agreed to the oath of silence and Harry was able to breathe easier.

Hermione didn't understand what the uproar was all about and made a mental note to ask Remus about it later.

After that minor catastrophe, the party started in full swing.

Harry had to carefully wipe away a tear when Sirius gazed into Elena's eyes and said "I do." Hermione, despite her maturity, was still too young to understand why people were crying on this very happy day. For the first time in her life, she shrugged her shoulders and decided she didn't really need to know why.

A few minutes later Harry and Hermione were laughing uproariously when Sirius and Elena shoved cake into each others faces. Harry even managed to gather enough courage to ask Hermione to dace with him. She agreed of course, and more than one person remarked upon the tiny couple swaying together to the music (since neither of them knew how to dance…yet).

Hours later, the bride and groom got into a horse drawn carriage and left for their honeymoon. They would be gone for two weeks. After that they would both be needed back at their jobs.

After the Grangers had left with their daughter, Harry climbed into the car with Remus and realized that he had never been happier in his life except for three occasions. The first was when Hermione had agreed to date him, the second was when they had made love for the first time, and the third was when she had told him she was pregnant.

He realized suddenly that this was what life was meant to be like; happy.

**A/N:** I know you guys were waiting to see how I would do the wedding. I'm sorry I didn't load it down with details, but I was afraid I'd bore you guys to death and dead people can't review. So, needless to say, there's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review on your way out and if you have any other questions, well, you know what to do.


	11. The Next Five Years

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I seem to be running out of humorous ways to say that I don't own anything pertaining to Harry Potter. Oh! I guess that counts as a disclaimer…doesn't it?

**A/N: **I'm truly impressed with the number of reviews I have been getting! Thank you guys so very much. You don't know how happy it makes me to know that you are enjoying my story. I just wanted to say a few things in my defense: first off, I have no idea how to speak French. My expertise extends to counting to ten (don't even try asking me how to spell the numbers). However, I do happen to have a very handy computer translator. Unfortunately…it's rather stupid. It gives me the words in French exactly how I ask for them in English (so it doesn't rearrange the sentence structure)…and always in the formal tone never the informal. So anyways, thanks so much for giving me those pointers about the language and I will try my very best in the future to correct my abominable language skills.

One more thing. I'd like to give a very special thanks to Cocoa Girl for her excellent (and hilarious) suggestions. "The Talk" would definitely add a lot of humor to any chapter (Lord, I can just see it now: lots of blushing and stammering and horrified looks…oh yes, that will be fun!). As for the dancing blackmail, it sounds like a marvelous idea. Wonder how I could work that in?

**Chapter 11: The Next Five Years**

_Year one (age 6):_Harry and Hermione did take ballroom dancing together and they were both surprised to learn they were fairly good dancers (meaning that they didn't constantly step on their partner's toes). Despite their dancing abilities and their young ages, their lives did not become any less chaotic as they grew older.

Shortly after Sirius and Elena returned from their honeymoon Remus moved out. He said he felt a little like an intruder and he was old enough to live on his own. Both Sirius and Elena said he was welcome to stay, but Remus insisted it was time for him to leave.

Ironically enough, he ended up moving into the recently abandoned Grimmauld Place. When Sirius had first received the news that the house was now unoccupied (meaning that his abominable witch (no pun intended) of a mother had finally kicked the bucket), he had been at a loss for what to do.

As fate would have it, Remus decided to move out a week later and Sirius asked if he would be interested in running Grimmauld Place for him. Sirius knew instinctively that Remus would refuse to take the house as a gift, so instead, he asked Remus to play Steward of Grimmauld place.

After some serious thought, Remus agreed with the condition that Sirius not loan or give him any money. Remus was determined to make his own way in the wizarding world and with a Hogwarts teaching salary, he was doing pretty well.

Harry and Hermione finished with the ballroom dancing just before Harry's sixth birthday. Unfortunately, Sirius wasn't going to give Harry any kind of break. He was determined to turn Harry into a gentleman, no matter the cost.

In place of the dancing lessons, Sirius scheduled Harry for Spanish language lessons. Hermione's parents thought it was another great idea, and so she grumblingly joined him for these as well.

There was another minor change in Harry's schedule that year. After Hermione's sixth birthday in September, Sirius signed Harry up for football (soccer) instead of swim, saying that it was important that Harry become well rounded in all sports.

Harry gave in without a whimper even though Hermione was allowed to stay in gymnastics. As a kind of reward for all the good work they were doing, Sirius took the two children and Elena riding twice a month. They were all becoming very proficient.

Harry and Hermione worked diligently on their school work as well, moving up through the years faster than anyone would have thought possible. They spent any free time they had studying magic together in the attic of Harry's house. Without wands, they were forced to focus on magical theory, but it didn't slow either of them down. Harry was enjoying a wonderful, albeit hectic, life for the first time.

_Year two (age 7): _It took Harry and Hermione about a year to become proficient in Spanish. As a matter of fact, their instructor pronounced them fluent the day before Harry's seventh birthday. The two celebrated with ice cream…lots and lots of ice cream.

Sirius gave Harry a week of rest before filling his schedule again. Or rather, Sirius gave Harry a week of rest before dropping the bomb. Harry was to take etiquette classes.

He was supposed to learn how to sit, stand, walk, eat, bow, and talk like a gentleman. He'd also have to learn how to do things like greet other people, seat ladies, and most of all, he would have to learn the manners of a gentleman.

When Harry pointed out that he was only seven, Sirius said that it was never too early to learn proper etiquette. Apparently the Grangers agreed with him because a furious Hermione was seated next to him on the first day of Etiquette class.

After Hermione's birthday in September, Sirius switched Harry's sport again. This time he would be playing American Football, a sport Harry found oddly exciting. Hermione, of course, continued with her gymnastics.

Remus was doing a fantastic job of managing Grimmauld place. He'd had the entire thing cleaned out and remodeled to his specifications and now it resembled the grand manor house it once was. Minus all the Slytherin and Dark paraphernalia of course. It was a refuge for Gryffindors now and Sirius couldn't have been happier.

_Year three (age 8):_ When etiquette classes finished in the beginning of January, Sirius decided that it was time for Harry to do something fun. Harry was a little leery and not without reason, but this time Sirius wasn't kidding.

His godfather had finally decided it was time for Harry to learn how to fence. Needless to say, Harry was ecstatic. Hermione had been too until her parents had put their foot down. Fencing was for boys and men, not for little girls.

Her parents did concede that if she wanted to learn how to fight she could take karate. If not, then she could take singing lessons. Hermione opted for the karate with no questions asked.

It was mid April when Elena announced a piece of news that had both Sirius and Harry paling and then leaping for joy. Elena Black was pregnant, which meant that Sirius was going to be a father.

To say that Sirius was excited would be an understatement. As for Harry, he too was happy. He would be getting a god brother, or at least that's what he thought the relationship would be. Also, it meant that if the child was a boy, he was no longer the Black heir. That in turn meant that he could stop all these ridiculous classes.

After her announcement, Sirius became so protective of Elena that he actually tried to wrap her in bubble wrap. Needless to say, Elena wasn't too happy with him, although she did agree to go off active police duty until after the baby was born.

Three months later, much to Harry's delight, they discovered that the baby was a boy. Sirius and Elena immediately began discussing possible names and even Harry and Hermione occasionally threw in a name.

Shortly after that, Harry finished his fencing lessons and Sirius began teaching him how to fight with his fists and other body parts. It was almost like Hermione's karate lessons but less formal.

September brought Hermione's eighth birthday and a change of sports for Harry. He would be swimming again. Harry figured he could use the practice after two years on dry land. Hermione continued with her gymnastics and karate.

As for Elena's pregnancy, well, Evan Alexander Black made his appearance into the world in mid-November. There were no complications whatsoever, and by Christmas he was gurgling at everyone. Sirius had refused to allow Harry to quit his 'gentleman training' despite the birth of a healthy son. He did however, much to Harry's profound relief, make Evan his official heir. All in all, it had been a great year.

_Year Four (age 9):_ The New Year brought a change in Harry's schedule as usual. He and Hermione, who had risen to black belt in her karate lessons and didn't see the point in going any farther, were now doomed to German lessons with a crotchety old man one town over.

Additionally, they had now completed all the requirements for graduating from muggle school. All they had to do was go down to the school and take an assessment test. If they passed, they would be given their diplomas and be allowed to enter college if they wanted.

The two Grangers, three Blacks, and one Lupin were stunned. They'd had no idea that Harry and Hermione were working through their materials so fast.

Harry and Hermione liked the idea of being finished too. It meant that they now had four hours free in the morning to do whatever they wished. Hermione decided that they should move their magical studies to the four hours in the morning and leave the time after dinner to do whatever they wanted. Harry didn't mind and so it was done.

Hermione and Harry decided to put off college for a while. The decision was settled upon after Hermione happened to read a bunch of material about Harry in magical books. She had decided that they had more important magical things to worry about. Like Voldemort for example.

Harry had gotten her _Hogwarts, A History_ for her seventh birthday and since then it had been read nearly two hundred times.

After coming across a snippet of information concerning Harry's encounter with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Hermione was determined to find out everything she could about her best friend. And so she had.

Harry turned nine that summer and a few months later so did Hermione. That fall Harry switched to football (soccer) again and Hermione, who had finally mastered the piano after five years, was introduced to the violin. She was not a happy person for a good week afterward.

November brought Evan's first birthday and everyone just couldn't wait to give him their gift. Even Remus was begging to hold the little monster.

Christmas came and went. Sirius had finally decided that Harry and Hermione were ready and so he bought them each their own horse. Hermione now owned a beautiful brown mare with a black mane, tail, and four black stockings. The nine year old girl instantly fell in love.

Harry's horse was large, completely black, and had a wicked sense of humor. The boy decided that no other horse would do as well. Of course, Sirius bought a horse for himself and Elena as well. Sirius's was brown all over and Elena's was almost white with a yellow mane and tail.

They spent the rest of the year enjoying the outdoors and each others company.

_Year five (age 10)_ Harry and Hermione finally completed their German lessons that January. Harry had been waiting with dread to discover what language Sirius demand he learn next, but it was actually Hermione who put the noose around his neck.

After reading that most of the incantations they would recite were derived from Latin, Hermione insisted that they take Latin lessons. Harry simply shrugged and went along with it. It wasn't like he had anything better to do.

Harry continued with his football (soccer) all way until summer when he turned ten. Hermione was still battling it out with her violin when her birthday came in September. Harry switched to boxing that fall and Hermione won first place at her gymnastics competition.

November meant that Evan was two and that his parents were going crazy. Harry discovered first hand that there really was such a thing as "terrible twos". He and Hermione spent as much time as possible out of the house. They even went so far as to take their magic books and study at the park, though they had to be careful that no muggles saw them.

Christmas was celebrated at the Grangers that year simply because they had asked. Harry got a kick out of seeing the Grangers interact with Evan. Remus was looking so healthy that Harry nearly cried with happiness. Life was treating Remus good this time around.

_Hogwarts year (age 11)_ Sirius told Harry that January that there would be no more new stuff. Instead, they would spend the remaining eight months until Hogwarts reviewing everything he had learned over the past five and a half years. Actually, they would spend seven months reviewing. Harry was to have the last month to himself.

Unfortunately, Hermione wasn't so lucky. Her parents decided she should take Italian lessons so naturally, Harry took them too. Hermione was grateful for the company and Harry figured one more foreign language wouldn't kill him (although it might be close).

January, February, March, and April were spent reviewing French, Spanish, German, and Latin which Harry and Hermione were now fluent in. The two got a kick out of speaking to each other in different languages and seeing the looks on other people's faces. He had to admit that he would have looked rather confused too if some little girl had asked a boy a question in one language and the boy answered in a completely different one.

May was spent covering ballroom dancing. Throughout the past years, Harry and Hermione had taken occasional refresher courses, just to make sure that their dancing skills didn't become rusty. Harry found that as he got older, he enjoyed dancing with Hermione more and more.

June was devoted to fighting and was probably the month that Harry enjoyed most. Despite the fact that he always had at least one painful bruise, and usually more, he didn't regret his training. Sparring with Sirius was an activity he very much enjoyed and it became all the more enjoyable when Hermione joined in on some of the sessions. Although they could never tell her parents. The Grangers would be aghast at the thought of their daughter fighting with a grown man and her best friend. After all, it just wasn't ladylike.

July covered etiquette (which Harry discovered he was rather rusty at) as well as his eleventh birthday and his Hogwarts letter. He made it a point to practice his "gentlemanly behavior" on Mrs. Granger, Hermione, and Elena. All three females thought it adorable and a little flattering.

Mrs. Granger was so impressed with Harry after dinner one night that she looked about ready to sign a marriage contract. Whether between herself and Harry or her daughter and Harry he didn't know. He was too terrified to ask.

The first of August brought Hermione's Hoqwarts letter, complete with an explanation about why she was receiving it early. A Deputy Headmistress McGonagall wrote that they had been keeping track of Hermione's progress in muggle school and based on her abilities, they decided that she would be easily able to handle attending Hogwarts a year early. Everyone heartily agreed with the assessment.

August also brought Harry's freedom to do as he pleased. He and Hermione had reviewed everything they had learned in the past five years. Now it was time for both of them to have some time to themselves and relax.

**A/N:** Okay, there it is. We've finally gotten to the crux of the matter. I didn't want to spend too much time on their childhood and bore you guys to death. I know I've also crammed a lot of knowledge into to their heads, especially with them graduating super early, but most of it will come into play later. As for Evan Alexander Black, well, just think of the most adorable little two year old you know and you'll have the general idea. He will definitely have a larger role as I continue writing. Now, I don't want any of you worrying about Remus. There is someone special waiting in the wings for him, but now just isn't the right time. Next up, Diagon Alley, the train ride, and meeting Ron for the first time. Drop me a review on your way out. See you all next week.

P.S. If you guys could find the time to take a look at my other piece, I would be eternally grateful. It a short little oneshot titled "What Hurts The Most" and you can get to it through my profile page. It is definitely for those of you who like H/H stories. If you've already read it or you don't want to read it that's just fine. Otherwise, please drop in and give it a look.


	12. Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** Grunt. Point finger. Sneer. Raise Club Menacingly. Grunt. Grunt. Narrow Eyes. Sneer. Point. Stomp Foot. Drool. I'm pretty sure that's Troll for "I own absolutely nothing of Harry Potter." But my Troll translator informed me that if you read it wrong it says "I painted the boil on my arse pink yesterday." Personally, I don't see how you could possibly mix those two phrases up, but he assures me it is possible. So please, read it correctly. I don't want to have any of you thinking me odd. That just wouldn't do.

**A/N:** LOL. Okay, you have to admit that the disclaimer is rather funny. (I can still see myself standing there with my shoulders hunched, dragging a club behind me, looking vacant and stupid, and drooling). giggles Alright, I've gathered my self back together. Now, on with the story.

P.S. Yes, we like Ron in this one…for now.

**Chapter 12: Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts**

When it was time for Harry and Hermione to buy their school stuff, everyone went with them. The Grangers looked about in awe, Elena spent half the day chasing Evan around, Sirius and Remus chatted about old times, and Harry and Hermione raced all over trying to get everything they needed within ten minutes flat. All in all, they were having a great time exploring Diagon Alley.

Sirius had disguised Harry so that he wouldn't have to deal with people's pointing and staring. So far, it was working. No one was paying any particular attention to a boy with sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes.

They got their books, robes, potion supplies, parchment, ink, quills, and their wands. The two children even got pets. Harry, immediately upon entering Eyelops, looked around for Hedwig. Much to his surprise, she was there, hidden away in the back.

"Hello girl," he said, gently stroking her feathers. "Would you like to come home with me?"

The snowy owl hooted affirmatively.

"Sirius, I'd like to get this one if that's okay?"

"Of course Harry, think of it as a belated birthday present," Sirius said trying to keep hold of a squirming Evan.

"Mum, Dad, can I get this one?" Hermione asked her parents pointing to a beautiful gray kitten with black lines all over. He was perhaps four weeks old and utterly adorable. His tiny lids opened to reveal frosty blue eyes.

"Sure honey," Mrs. Granger said.

"Think of it as an early birthday present," Mr. Granger said winking at Sirius and Harry.

Harry collected his owl, Hermione her kitten, and the two of them made their way to the counter. Fifteen minutes later, they all exited the store looking very happy.

"All right," Remus said clapping his hands and rubbing them together. "Who wants ice cream?"

"Me!" Harry.

"Oh, me!" Hermione.

"Me too!." Elena.

"Whoopee, ice cream!" That was Sirius.

"Please!" Mrs. Granger.

"Ice cream!" Mr. Granger.

Needless to say, everyone was very keen on the idea of ice cream. Even Evan chimed in with "I keeme, I keeme. Me want I keeme." Hermione found this so adorable that she burst into giggles.

When Remus had them all seated with their ice creams in front of them, he turned to Harry and Hermione.

"So you two, what are you going to name your animals?"

Harry pretended to think about it for a moment. Remus and Sirius knew what was going on, but no one else did. Harry still hadn't told anyone else about his previous life.

"I think," Hermione said pensively, "That I'm going to name him Rowan. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great name for a cat Hermione," Elena said catching Evan by the seat of his pants as he tried to run off.

"How about you Harry? What are you going to name that beautiful owl?" Mr. Granger asked, glancing at the snowy bird in admiration.

"Hedwig," Harry said, nodding as if he'd just decided. "I'm going to name her Hedwig."

"That's a pretty name. Very unusual, but pretty" Mrs. Ganger said, thinking it over.

The group spent the rest of the day browsing the shops in Diagon Alley. Surprisingly enough, Hermione didn't mind spending time in Quality Quidditch Supplies. But then again, Harry reasoned, she'd spent the better part of the last six years flying through the air at gymnastics—without a broom.

Of course, they spent ages in Flourish and Blotts with Hermione scanning every single available shelf for books that she might be interested in reading. Not surprisingly, she wanted to read them all. Her parents compromised. She could buy five books (not including the ones necessary for classes).

Before they knew it, August was nearly over and everyone was frantic trying to get them ready for school. The last day of August, Harry found himself checking his trunk over and over again until he finally got fed up with himself and went for a run. He was completely stunned to see Hermione out running as well.

"Hermione! What are you doing out here?"

"Harry? What's it look like I'm doing?"

"Well, running," he said honestly.

"Exactly."

"But I thought you would be packing and checking, and checking and packing?"

"Haha, very funny. Actually, I was until I got so frustrated I just had to get out of the house. The running is your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yes your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"Ever since that run before the first day of kindergarten. Do you remember it? We were both up early, wide awake, and you had the brilliant idea to go for a run."

"Yeah, and?"

"Since then, whenever I'm frustrated or just too energized, I go for a run. I'm guessing you're out for the same reason?"

"Yeah."

"Good, we can run together. Two laps around the park?" which meant they would be either dead or dying by the time they returned.

"Sure."

"Alright, let's go."

They returned an hour later, exhausted, dripping sweat, and completely relaxed. They watched from the side of the street as Elena opened the screen door.

"Harry, dinner time!"

"Okay, be right in," he called back. "You should get on home. This is the last dinner you'll be spending with your parents until Christmas."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow Harry."

"See you then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she called, waving back over her shoulder.

The next morning was complete and utter chaos. Sirius was racing around trying to make sure he had all of Harry's stuff and keep from tripping over Evan at the same time. The third time Sirius fell down the stairs he'd had it.

"HARRY!"

"Yes Sirius?" Harry asked, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Can you PLEASE keep Evan out of the way?"

"Sure thing Padfoot."

"Thank you."

Harry picked up the two year old (who was nearly three) and went outside with him. He kept him occupied with a ball until it was time to leave for the station. Elena, who had taken the day off work to see her godson off, came out and collected her son.

After that, they all piled into the car, Remus included. He had come over to help gather everything together, or so he said. Harry thought he just wanted to go with the family, and he didn't have a single problem with that.

Harry looked out the back window and saw the Grangers pulling out behind them. He turned back around and smiled to himself. This was going to be an interesting year.

They reached the platform at 10:30, half an hour before the train was due to leave. Harry and Hermione gathered their trollies together and said goodbye to those who would not be passing through the barrier.

Remus went through first with Hermione. Harry and Sirius followed closely behind. Padfoot waited on the platform while Remus helped the children to load their trunks.

"Alright now kiddos, I've got to head up to the teacher's compartment. You two behave. We should arrive at about six thirty, so be ready and grab something off the trolley for lunch okay?"

"Okay Uncle Remus," they responded in unison. Remus winced.

"Another thing, while we're in school you can't call me 'Uncle Remus'. I'm Professor Lupin, okay?"

"Oh, right. Sorry," Harry said.

"We forgot," Hermione said with a sheepish grin.

"That's okay kids. Now, I have to go. Have fun."

"We will," they said as he left.

Harry and Hermione quickly located a compartment at the back of the train and stowed Hedwig and Rowan. They decided it would be best to change into their robes now, so they took turns using the compartment.

They were just settling back in when the compartment door opened. A tall gangly redhead was standing in the doorway.

"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Harry looked up at Ron and smiled. "No, we don't mind at all," Harry said. Hermione moved over to sit next to Harry.

"Please, do sit down," she said, waving at the seat across from them. Such a perfect little lady, Harry thought, raising one eyebrow.

"Thanks," the boy said and quickly stowed his trunk away.

"I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley," he said.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I'm his best friend," she added, jerking a thumb at Harry and rolling her eyes. So much for the perfect little lady, he thought grinning.

"Hey Hermione, that hurts," Harry said, clutching his heart. Hermione giggled.

Harry smiled and held a hand out for Ron to shake. "I'm Harry Potter and don't you pay any attention to a word she says," he said, throwing Hermione a wink.

"Merlin's beard! Are you really?" Ron asked with wide eyes.

"Really what?" Harry asked, totally lost.

"Harry Potter."

"I just said I was."

"Do you have the—you know—the scar?"

Harry pushed back his bangs with a sigh to reveal the lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"Wicked!" Ron said as Hermione rolled her eyes again.

"So Ron," Hermione began. "Have you read any of your course material yet?"

Ron suddenly looked panicked and Harry laughed.

"N—no, should I have?"

"Of course," Hermione said looking scandalized.

"Ron, I told you not to pay any attention to what she says. Now, what house would you like to be sorted into?"

"Oh, that's easy. My whole family's been in Gryffindor."

"Do you have a big family?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Five older brothers and a younger sister. Ginny will be coming next year, but Fred, George, and Percy go there now. Bill and Charlie have already graduated."

"Wow, that is a big family," Harry said, whistling appreciatively.

Ron nodded. "What about you guys? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I don't," Harry said, suddenly realizing this was a very bad direction to take the conversation in.

"Well of course you don't," Ron said. "Everyone knows about you."

"I don't either," Hermione said very softly. Harry looked and saw that her face was pale. He grasped her cold hand and warmed it between his.

"Hermione, you don't have to—"

"Yes, I do Harry. It's way past time and Erik would be furious with me for refusing to let go."

Harry only nodded and Hermione turned back to Ron who was looking puzzled.

"I used to have a brother. His name was Erik and he was three years older than me."

"Used to?"

"When I was four, he was hit by a drunk driver and died instantly."

Harry ran his fingers through her hair when she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Ron said. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"It's okay Ron. It was a long time ago."

The red head nodded slowly and let it go, despite the fact that he had no idea what a drunk driver was. "So," he said finally, after a long pause. "Which houses do you want to be in?"

Hermione answered first as usual. "I think I'm better suited for Ravenclaw, but Gryffindor doesn't seem like such a bad choice either."

Ron nodded, saying nothing.

"As for me," Harry said. "I really want to be in Gryffindor. Both my parents, my godfather, and my uncle were in that house."

Ron grinned. "Now all we have to do is get through the sorting."

"What's so bad about that?" Hermione asked.

"My brothers, Fred and George, told me that we have to wrestle a troll!"

Harry burst out laughing at the look of horror on Ron's face, while Hermione merely said, "Bosh!"

"We don't have to wrestle a troll Ron. Be reasonable," she said severely.

"No, I heard we have to pluck a hippogriff," Harry said. Hermione glared at him now, and Ron's face went even paler if possible.

"Verlasseb Sie ihn allein Harry. Sie haben ihn erschrocken. (Leave him alone Harry! You've terrified him.)" Hermione was clearly irritated with him.

"Pas presque autant que ses fréres ont! (Not nearly as much as his brothers have!)"

"Qué sus hermanos hacen es ninguno de nuestro concierne. (What his brothers do is none of our concern.)"

"Bene, lasceró il lui solo. Felice? (Fine, I'll leave him alone. Happy?)"

"Yes," Hermione said, satisfied.

"What on Earth was that?" Ron asked.

"What was what?" Harry asked.

"The language you were speaking."

"Languages," Hermione corrected automatically.

"Yeah, whatever," Ron said.

"Well, in order they were German, French, Spanish, and Italian," Harry rattled off on his fingers.

"You two speak all those languages?"

"Of course we do," Hermione answered.

Ron looked completely overwhelmed. Harry watched as he looked from Hermione to himself and back again.

"Don't worry about it," said Harry, slapping Ron lightly on the back.

"You two are bloody mental," was the redhead's only comment.

Hermione giggled and Harry broke out a deck of cards.

"So, who wants to play exploding snap?"

Ron grinned and Harry began to deal the cards.

**A/N:** I want you guys to be aware that this chapter is a full two pages longer than normal. Yay me! And isn't that just great for you guys too? Remember, lots and lots of reviews. You guys have no idea how much fun I have reading what you have to say. People say the darndest (and funniest) things. Thanks a lot you guys and I hope you enjoyed it!


	13. Sorting Through Things

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Harry Potter after all, I own nothing of Harry Potter after all, I own nothing of Harry Potter after all, nothing, nothing at all. (Put it to the tune of Disney's It's a Small World and try not to run screaming from the room).

**A/N:** Okay, once again I think the disclaimer is rather funny. If you haven't read it yet, do it now! It's there purely for your amusement (not really, it's there to keep me from being sued…but that's a completely different matter.)

Okay, now I thought I explained this a few chapters ago, but apparently not. English is my native tongue. I took four years of Spanish and still can't speak it worth a crap. I can count to ten in French. I know about three words in Italian (and I am in love with a song called "Per Te" by Josh Groban—also in Italian). I can say "no" in German. That is the extent of my familiarity with foreign languages. Anything else is coming straight to you from my computer translator (which obviously sucks). I know that the sentences probably sound horrible to those of you who are talented enough to read them, but I'm trying my best over here. Don't take that the wrong way either. I love it when you guys explain how to fix what I write. Just do me a favor okay? When you give me the correct translation, tell me exactly what it says in English okay?

Also, some people are still commenting on the Harry Hermione age thing. I _know_ I've already explained that so **READ THE AUTHOR NOTES! **Seriously, I explain a lot of stuff in my notes so that you guys don't get confused.

I think that about covers it so read on…

**Chapter 13: Sorting Through Things**

The rest of the train ride had passed well enough, with the three of them attempting to avoid getting their eyebrows singed off. Neville had stumbled through once looking for his toad, and the Weasley twins made an appearance with Lee Jordan in tow.

The only thing to ruin their good time was the appearance of Draco Malfoy and his cronies. Harry grinned as he remembered his encounter with the spoiled little rich boy.

"_Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"_

"_Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards._

"_Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."_

_Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him._

"_Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."_

_He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."_

"_I think I've already figured out who the right sort are," Harry said, staring at the hand Malfoy had offered._

"_And you're not one of them," chimed in Hermione happily, grinning widely._

_Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles menacingly. Malfoy looked at her, his face pinched with anger. Ron had stuffed his fist into his mouth to stifle his laughter._

"_No one asked you, you silly little girl. This is men's business."_

_Harry and Hermione laughed outright and Ron gave up trying to contain himself._

"_Men's business? Merlin, someone's trying to feel like a big boy, aren't they? Too bad I don't see any men here." Harry's reply was light. Malfoy paled with rage._

"_Try that line in another ten years. Maybe you'll qualify then…although I doubt it," Hermione said through her giggles._

"_You'll regret this one day. Just wait and see."_

"_Gladly," was Ron's parting shot._

Everything had gone smoothly after that, or at least it had until the sorting. Even meeting Hagrid had been a blast. The large half giant seemed to have taken an immediate liking to the trio. Now the first years were all lined up in front of the school, waiting anxiously for McGonagall to set out the sorting hat.

She did and it sang its song, much to everyone's approval. Then came the actual business of sorting the new students. Harry didn't bother paying any attention until the name "Granger, Hermione!" was called. He straightened and gave Hermione a light nudge toward the stool. Both boys watched her walk forward, head held high.

"I hope she gets put into Gryffindor," Ron said anxiously. Harry couldn't help but remember the first time he had done this. Ron had wished vehemently that she be placed anywhere _but_ Gryffindor. The irony of the situation was not lost on him.

The hat was quiet for what seemed like ages before finally calling out "RAVE—GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall, teachers and students alike, stared in stunned silence as Harry and Ron breathed out huge sighs of relief. Never before had the hat changed its mind mid-sorting. Dumbledore had half risen from his chair and was looking at both Hermione and the hat with equal confusion.

He got up and slowly approached the girl and hat. He whispered something to Hermione and she skipped off to go join the other Gryffindors who were cheering loudly, despite the looks of confusion on their faces.

Everyone watched as Dumbledore picked up the ratty old hat and placed it on his head. The hall was deathly silent now, everyone's attention focused on the tableau in front of them.

The old wizard whispered something and then began nodding. Obviously, he was agreeing with whatever the hat was saying. There was more whispering, more nodding, a couple negative shakes of the powerful wizard's head. Finally, Dumbledore seemed satisfied. He plucked the hat off his head and gently returned it to its place on the stool.

He gave McGonagall a curt nod of his head. It was obvious that he was still deep in thought. Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, knowing she wouldn't get any information until later, resumed the sorting.

Once again Harry allowed his attention to wander until the name "Malfoy, Draco!" was called. To no one's surprise the hat yelled out "SLYTHERIN!" after barely touching the blond boy's head.

A few more students were sorted and then McGonagall called out "Potter, Harry!" The whispering spread like wildfire as Harry crossed the dais to the stool. He threw back his shoulders and tried his best to ignore everyone but Hermione and Ron.

He sat and McGonagall placed the hat over his head. His view of the great hall was immediately cut off.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either, no not at all. Ravenclaw would suit you very well. There's talent, oh Merlin yes! A lot of determination too. Wait…what's this? Great Merlin! You've already done this before!"

"Well, yeah," Harry said a bit sheepishly.

"Very unusual. Well, what did I do with you before? Ah I see. Well I must say you are suited for any house. You've obviously got the courage for Gryffindor, the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, the brains for Ravenclaw, and the drive of a Slytherin. Take your pick."

"You mean I can choose?"

"In this case, I think it's the only thing to do."

"Well then, I'm afraid I've grown terribly fond of Gryffindor."

"Good choice lad. GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table and was promptly enveloped in one of Hermione's rib crushing hugs.

"I'm happy too Hermione," he said, squeezing her back. The table was cheering loudly and the Weasley twins were dancing around chanting "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry grinned as Hermione pulled him down on the bench next to her.

When the hall finally quieted again, McGonagall was able to resume the sorting. Once again Harry ignored everyone until the name "Weasley, Ronald!" was called. Moments later, Harry and Hermione were welcoming Ron to the table with the aid of his brothers.

Finally the sorting was over and Dumbledore began to make his start of term announcements. Harry tuned him out until the very end.

"…Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

And with those last words, the table was suddenly groaning under the weight of immense amounts of food. The hall was quite now for everyone was involved in eating. Harry sighed, and took a moment to look at the teachers sitting at the staff table. His jaw nearly dropped.

"Percy," he said shakily, trying to remember that he wasn't supposed to know any of these people. "Who is that sitting at the end of the table to Dumbledore's left?"

The older Weasley boy looked up, his eyes scanning the staff.

"Oh him? That's Professor Quirrell. He just stared here this year. From what I hear he's the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Our old one just retired this summer. Something about wanting to spend time with his remaining limbs."

"Oh," Harry said, and then nothing more. He had thought that with Remus as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher he wouldn't encounter Quirrell, but apparently fate was determined that they meet. He wondered briefly if Voldemort was already residing beneath Quirrell's turban, then shook his head.

Harry had a hunch that things would play out closely to the way they had played out the first time. Nevertheless, he was resolved to keep a firm eye on Professor Quirrell.

Later that night, the three friends entered the common room. Ron and Hermione eagerly explored the newness while Harry watched them. After a few minutes, he headed over to the window.

The weather man had said there was a chance of rain. Harry wanted to know whether he should expect Hermione tonight or not. Even after all these years, she was still terrified of thunder storms. He had no doubt that they would continue their habit of sharing a bed.

He was still two feet away from the window when he saw something that made him pause.

"Hermione, Ron, come over here."

The two quickly made their way over. Hermione immediately gave an "aww" upon spotting what Harry had been looking at. Ron merely snorted.

Hedwig was nestled down in the cushions of the window seat. She looked adorable enough as it was, but upon hearing them she shifted. The movement caused a disgruntled Rowan to peek his head out from beneath Hedwig.

"Aww, how adorable."

Harry and Hermione whipped around to see Ron staring at the two animals.

"Was that you?" Harry asked incredulously. The blush creeping up Ron's neck was the only answer they needed.

Hedwig gave an irritated hoot. Apparently, they were disturbing her charge's sleep.

"That is the most adorable thing I have ever seen. And I've seen Evan every day of his life so I know what I'm talking about," said Hermione from next to Harry.

"I know what you mean. I lived with him and he's done some pretty cute stuff, but I think this takes the cake."

All three watched as Hedwig coaxed Rowan back underneath her. After just a few seconds they could hear the tiny kitten purring contentedly.

"Well," Hermione said good-naturedly. "I know when I've been dismissed."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"I'm off to bed," Ron said, ending on a tremendous yawn. "You coming Harry?"

"In a moment."

Ron nodded. "Night then."

"Goodnight Ron," said Hermione.

"Night Ron," came Harry's reply.

Harry went to another widow away from Hedwig and Rowan as Ron climbed the stairs to the first year dormitory. He opened it and took a deep breath. The rain clouds were already gathering.

"Looks like a storm," he said to Hermione. She looked at him, her eyes already wide with fear. He shook his head at her unasked question.

"No, I don't think there will be any thunder."

She still looked slightly panicky.

"But…If there is," he continued, knowing it would relieve her worry, "you know where to find me."

She gave him a smile full of relief and love.

"Thank you Harry."

"No big deal. I've put up with this fear of yours for six years, what makes you think I'm going to stop now?"

She came over and hugged him tightly. He returned it and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Go to bed," he said softly. "I'll see you in the morning."

She nodded and he watched as she retreated up the stairs.

Later that night as he lay in bed listening to the rain, Harry decided how he was going to handle this year.

Nothing had gone too wrong during his first year last time, so he would let this year play out just like it had. Normally, he would want to protect everyone he knew, but he couldn't protect them all the time. And first year had been a valuable learning experience for them before. He wouldn't rob Ron and Hermione of the experience that would become so necessary later in life.

With that decided on, Harry rolled over and tried to go to sleep. He had to let things play out if he wanted to give his friends a chance to survive. Harry sighed and closed his eyes. This was going to be an interesting year.

**A/N:** Okay, just to let you know I wasn't planning to be this traditional. I had originally wanted to separate them into different houses, but the more I thought about it, the more it just didn't work. Firstly, nothing changed in Ron's life, so there was no reason for him to be sorted anywhere but Gryffindor. Secondly, if I put Hermione in Ravenclaw then their whole sleeping together during the storm thing wouldn't work anymore (and that plays a major part later in the story). That's the same reason why I couldn't sort Harry into Slytherin either (and that doesn't take into account the fact that I can't stand Slytherins). I guess I could have sorted Harry and Hermione into Ravenclaw, but I'm not sure who their head of house is and I need the head of house for later. I tried you guys, I really did, but I had to stick them all in Gryffindor. Oh well. There's still plenty I can do with them… Don't forget to review. If you do, I might just forget to post…(that sounded very evil didn't it?) )


	14. Learning All Over Again

**Disclaimer:** Since my brain is currently on hiatus, I can't seem to think of an amusing way to announce my disclaimer. So, I'm just going to blurt it out: I own absolutely nothing of Harry Potter.

**A/N:** Okay, first off let me just say that no, I wasn't trying to scare you guys into thinking I'd forgotten to post (but it sure did lead to a lot more reviews than normal…maybe I should "forget" to post more often…hmm). Actually, I was busy all day yesterday and just didn't have a chance. We went to the beach early in the morning and stayed until after three p.m. (as a result, I am now a lovely shade of red—a very painful red). Then I came home, showered, and left for a friends birthday party. I didn't get home until after eleven and by then I was ready to pass out.

Also, some people have pointed out to me that there is no reason for Ron to like Hermione all of a sudden (or Harry) because aren't they both know-it-alls now? The answer is yes, they are both know-it-alls now, but that's not why Ron didn't like Hermione in the books. Ron didn't mind that Hermione knew everything, he minded that she _announced_ to everyone that she knew everything. Always answering the teachers questions, and butting into other conversations to correct someone…that's what pissed Ron off. In my story, she's much more mellow (as is Harry). Neither of them announce anything. They simply do their work and only answer a question if called upon. So, there's no reason for Ron to get his knickers in a twist right?

Now that that's settled…to make up for my lack of a post yesterday, I have an extra long one for you today. I hope you enjoy it and thanks to all the people who told me that Filius Flitwick is the head of Ravenclaw (believe me, there were a lot of you grins). As for **The Boondock Saints**, I've never even heard of it. So, now that I've covered all that, read on and enjoy the story…and don't forget to review, or I might just forget to—(well, you know how it goes). Have fun.

**Chapter 14: Learning All Over Again**

The first day of classes was identical to how he remembered it…except for one minor detail. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were a trio from the very beginning. He had to admit that it was very interesting to see how Hermione reacted to learning all about magic. Ron, on the other hand was just as he remembered.

It was rather easy for Harry to get back into the swing of things. In fact it was so easy it was boring. Hermione was also bored, something he had never before witnessed in her in his life. Both of them had spent so much time studying magic that they were well beyond the first year level.

Harry made the quidditch team as easily as he had the first time. Of course, he'd had to repeat the whole Remembrall incident, but it was well worth it to see the look on Malfoy's face. Surprisingly enough, Hermione had been ready to go after Malfoy herself. Harry had just barely managed to snag the broom out of her hands.

As for their school work, all the professors, except for Lupin of course, quickly became irritated with Harry and Hermione's lack of attention, but none more so than Snape, and oddly enough, McGonagall. The potions master was always deducting points and McGonagall never stopped frowning at them.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all remembered the first potions lesson rather fondly. Snape had tried so hard to make them look like utter imbeciles and had failed miserably. Harry closed his eyes and grinned as he replayed that day in his head.

_Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name._

"_Ah, yes," Snape said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new—_celebrity_."_

_Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Harry rolled his eyes and proceeded to ignore them and the oversized greasy bat who was supposed to be teaching the lesson. But he had to admit that even though Snape's teaching sucked, he was a master of intimidation._

"_Potter!" said Snape suddenly, and Harry sat up, knowing what was coming next. He couldn't keep the grin from his face. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"_

_Clearly, Snape didn't expect Harry to know the answer. So his stunned disbelief was even more humorous to watch when Harry said, "Adding powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood produces a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death."_

_Snape gaped at Harry while the other students, except for Hermione who had known the answer as well, looked on in awe._

_Harry watched the potions master gather himself together. "Fine, let's try something else. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"_

_Harry's reply was immediate, "In the stomach of a goat. It can save a person from most poisons."_

_Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle weren't laughing now. In fact they were staring at Harry with the same murderous look Snape was currently wearing._

"_Think you're so smart do you boy? Well, just see if you can answer this: What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"_

_Hermione didn't bother raising her hand. It was obvious to her that Snape was trying desperately to embarrass Harry. She smirked, knowing he wouldn't succeed._

_Seamus caught Harry's eye and winked. Dean threw him a thumbs up. Ron was grinning madly from his right and Hermione was tapping her foot impatiently on his left._

"_Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant which also goes by the name of aconite. Is there anything else you wish to know Professor?"_

_Snape was glaring at Harry, his face actually turning pink. Harry grinned wider. Hermione gave a small, quickly suppressed giggle._

"_No." Snape said, and it was obvious he was in a bad mood. "Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your smart mouthing."_

"_But sir," Harry said, the picture of wounded innocence. "I thought the idea was to answer correctly?"_

_Snape had absolutely nothing to say to this and so he completely ignored Harry and turned around to begin his lesson._

Harry snapped back to reality when Hermione asked, "What are you smiling about?"

"Potions," Harry said succinctly, which promptly caused all three of them to burst out laughing.

Despite the fact that Harry and Hermione were brilliant, they still couldn't seem to avoid making their teachers furious with their lack of attention and boredom.

Finally, a few days before Halloween, their Head of House snapped. McGonagall had been instructing the class on how to change beetles into buttons while Harry and Hermione, who had been partnered together by sheer luck of the draw, carried on a discussion in the back.

Ron had been paired with Neville Longbottom and was having a rather difficult time of it. Everyone knew about Neville's lack of skill in everything that didn't involve Herbology and both Harry and Hermione commiserated with their red headed friend.

As for McGonagall, she was making a beeline for the two students who were ignoring her lesson and disrupting her class. Her ire diminished slightly, believing that the two were talking about the lesson, but as she drew closer, she could hear snippets of their conversation.

"…isn't at all to the point Harry…"

"…shouldn't have teased me…"

"…no reason…embarrass me to death…"

McGonagall's lips were seamed so tightly in fury that they were nearly nonexistent. She couldn't believe the nerve of these two students. They actually had the gall to ignore the terribly important lesson she was giving.

"Potter! Granger! Since you two believe you already know everything, why don't you demonstrate your abilities for the rest of the class."

On the other side of the room, Malfoy sniggered. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled stupidly. Ron looked up at Harry and Hermione and gave them a sad half smile that showed how truly sorry he was that they had gotten caught.

Hermione, so embarrassed that she was red from the collar of her robes to her hairline, cleared her throat uneasily.

"Well?" McGonagall said sternly.

"Of course professor," Hermione nearly squeaked. She leveled her wand at a small black beetle on the table. Exactly one second later there was a perfectly shiny black button where the beetle had been.

McGonagall, despite her intentions, was impressed. She had been completely set on chewing the two children out for their disrespect, but now she would have to rethink her opinions. She allowed herself to grudgingly nod in approval.

"Well Mr. Potter?"

Harry merely gave her a grin that was on the verge of being insolent. He pointed his wand, concentrated for a brief moment, and then presented Professor Minerva McGonagall with a very shiny, perfectly round, black button.

For the first time in her life, the transfiguration professor found herself nearly speechless. She stood there for several minutes, trying to figure out how they had managed it. Finally, she settled on meeting with them later.

She glared at them sternly and said "I want to see you two in my office after class. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall," Hermione said, looking as if she wished she could sink straight through the floor. Harry merely nodded.

And so it was that an hour later, Harry and Hermione found themselves standing anxiously in front of McGonagall's desk while Ron waited for them out in the hallway. She glared at them both for a moment before waving a hand at the chairs behind them and ordering them to sit. They did.

"Now," McGonagall began. "I have had numerous complaints about you two from all of your teachers except Professor Lupin. Perhaps you can tell me why that is?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Why the teachers are complaining, or why Professor Lupin isn't?" he asked. McGonagall's nostrils flared.

"Both," she said tightly, clearly trying to control her anger.

"The teachers are complaining because we don't pay any attention to their lessons," Harry said bluntly.

"And why aren't you two paying attention?"

"Because we already know it all," Hermione said shrugging. Harry swore he saw a flash of red in McGonagall's eyes. He had only seen her do that once before with Umbridge. This would prove rather interesting.

"I see. So, you two believe you know everything there is to know about magic?" Harry was aware that he and Hermione were treading on very treacherous ground.

"Oh no!" Hermione said looking horrified. "Not nearly everything! It's just that we were making our way through seventh year materials just before we came."

McGonagall's eyebrows rose incredulously.

"It's true," Harry said, coming to Hermione's rescue. "We've been studying magic since we were five years old."

Harry didn't blame McGonagall for not believing them. And it was obvious she didn't.

"You can even ask Professor Lupin," Hermione said.

"And why would I do that?"

"Look," Harry said, running a hand through his hair in irritation. Hermione caught sight of him in that instant and she realized that for the first time, she was _really_ seeing him. Her breath caught in her throat.

His untidy hair was standing even more on end, giving him a decidedly windblown appearance. His robes were wrinkled and she knew he hadn't taken the time to press them properly last night. She watched as his impossibly green eyes narrowed. He looked frustrated, impatient, angry, and all together wonderful.

That last realization struck Hermione straight between the eyes and she shook her head trying to rid herself of the ridiculous notion. He was her best friend, had been for longer than she could remember. They'd always done everything together and he had always been Harry; plain, normal, everyday, average Harry, the best friend a girl could ever ask for.

Now, he was something else. And whatever that was, it didn't change the fact that she was suddenly realizing how very handsome he was. She had never seen him in this light before and it was both fascinating and terrifying.

His jaw tightened, a very stubborn jaw she noted, and was alarmed at the rush of warm feelings in the pit of her stomach. This new burst of emotion scared Hermione to her toes. She forced herself back into reality only to realize that no time at all had passed.

"I live with my Godfather, Sirius Black; have since I was four. Remus Lupin is my Godfather's best friend. He even lived with us until Sirius got married and then he took over Grimmauld place for Sirius. Uncle Remus doesn't complain because he knows how hard we studied to learn all this. He is well aware of our capabilities."

McGonagall seemed fixated on only one part of Harry's speech. "_Uncle_ Remus?"

Harry sighed. To everyone else's surprise, Hermione let out a giggle.

"I'm sorry," she said instantly, looking contrite. "He's not really our uncle, but he is Uncle Sirius's best friend and he has always treated us very kindly. I think he was very pleased when we asked him if he would like to be our uncle," she said, trailing off. The rush of unknown feelings toward Harry had faded and she was feeling a little giddy from relief.

"Pleased?" Harry said, smirking at her. Her stomach did a little flip at that smile of his and she wondered how she had never noticed how devastating it really was. She swallowed hard and tried to get herself back under control as Harry continued.

"I don't think pleased begins to cover it," he said. "As I recall, he threw you into the air and then proceeded to waltz us both around the room laughing the whole time."

Hermione gave another little giggle (partly because the image was funny and partly to hide her growing uneasiness with her feelings toward Harry) and McGonagall found herself grinning at the image created in her mind before she could control herself. She cleared her throat to hide the smile and bring the conversation back on track.

"Very well," she said starchily. "I will speak to professor Lupin. Once he has given me his assessment, I will meet with Headmaster Dumbledore and the other teachers to discuss possibilities. I expect you two to be better behaved during my next lesson. You are dismissed."

Both children nodded and made their way quickly out to the hall where Ron was still waiting. Luckily it was lunchtime now, so they wouldn't be late to any classes. Although if you asked Ron, being late to lunch was considerably worse than being late to class.

Several weeks later, Draco Malfoy challenged Harry to a duel. Of course, Harry agreed instantly (he had to do this if they were to "discover" Fluffy and the trapdoor), but it wasn't Ron who offered to be his second. It was Hermione.

All five boys, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle included, starred at her, stunned. Then Harry grinned at her.

"Tonight at midnight then," Malfoy said, smirking.

"We'll be there," Ron said.

So, naturally, the three of them were there at precisely midnight. Of course Malfoy was not. They stood around, waiting nervously. Except for Harry, he was reviewing the route to the second floor corridor. The minute they heard Filch puttering around outside, they bolted.

After several minutes of racing down corridors, they finally came to a stop at a locked door in a deserted corridor. They could hear Filch just steps behind them. Ron was yanking futilely on the door.

"Hermione!" Harry called out impatiently.

"Oh move over!" she said, shoving Ron aside. "Alohomora!" she said, pointing at the lock. It clicked and the three of them piled through.

Ron locked the door behind them and pressed his ear against the wood listening for sounds. "I think he's finally gone," Ron said.

Harry and Hermione were tugging at Ron's sleeves, facing away from the door that Ron was plastered against.

"What?" he said, turning around. Then, "Oh."

The three of them were facing the largest dog they had ever seen. And not only was it extremely large, it had three heads.

"Oh dear," said Hermione.

"I think now would be a good time to leave," Harry said and he didn't have to force the quaver in his voice.

The three of them whirled back around and scrambled out the door. After a mad flight down numerous corridors, the three found themselves back at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Well," Ron said, bent over, with his hands on his knees, "That was certainly a heart bursting experience. Who knew there was such a thing as three headed dogs?"

"I did," Harry and Hermione said instantly. They were standing straight, hardly winded at all.

"Well then why didn't you guys tell me? That thing had three heads!"

"Well, yeah," said Harry.

"Forget the heads for a moment!" Hermione said. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"No," said Ron thoughtfully. "I was a bit preoccupied with its heads…all three of them!"

"It was standing on a trap door!" Hermione said, clearly irritated.

"Why on earth would it be standing on a trap door?" Ron asked. It was obvious he was confused.

"Because it's guarding something," Harry said.

"Oh," Ron said, looking thoughtful. Hermione was nodding. She had already reached that same conclusion.

"What could it be guarding?" Hermione mused.

"Well," Harry said, trying to be careful about how much information he gave away. "I read in the paper that Gringotts got broken into. Vault 713. But someone had already emptied out that vault earlier in the day. Hagrid let slip to me that he was to one who had picked up a package for Dumbledore. It was in vault 713. So maybe whatever he took out of that vault is being guarded by that big three headed dog."

Hermione was nodding again. "Yes," she said, "that makes sense. But what is it?"

"I don't know," Harry said.

"Well, whatever it is, it's safe with that dog guarding it," Ron said vehemently. And with that, the three went up to bed.

**A/N:** Okay, so what did you guys think? I made sure to put in Hermione's awareness of Harry as something other than her best friend just for you Harry/Hermione shippers. I know it's a bit early, but she's going to struggle with her feelings toward Harry for a while before she acts on them. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed and please. _Please_ review. I want to know what you guys think.


	15. A Smelly Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, the smelly troll, or anything else pertaining to the magical world of J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:** Wow, so many reviews! I really wish I could reply to all of them individually, but alas, my computers are still on the fritz. It's a good thing I can manage five minutes every Friday to post or you guys would be screwed. Anyway, thanks so much for all your encouragement and ideas. And don't worry, this fic isn't going to slow down any time soon. I've still got so many ideas that it's hard to fit them all in. So read on and enjoy the story.

**Chapter 15: A Smelly Encounter**

It turned out that the teachers made their final decision on Halloween. They were going to have Harry and Hermione take assessment tests. This way, the professors would be able to accurately gauge their level of knowledge.

The only one who was opposed to it was Snape and that was no real surprise to the children or the other professors. Everyone knew of the long standing animosity between James Potter and Severus Snape; an animosity that seemed to have been passed down to James's son.

Later that night at dinner, Harry and Hermione were telling Ron all about the tests they were going to have to take when a first year Slytherin girl ran into the hall screaming. She was pale, shaking, and looked as if someone said "Boo" she would die of fright.

Snape immediately got up from the staff table and made his way toward her, Dumbledore and McGonagall two steps behind. The hall was deathly silent as everyone watched the professors descend upon the girl.

Snape reached her first and kneeled down in front of her. "Greengrass," he said sharply. "What's the matter? Why are you making all this ruckus?"

She didn't answer for the longest time. Finally, Snape shook her shoulders. The girl lifted wide, terrified eyes to her head of house. "Speak girl!" Snape commanded.

"There's s-something in the d-d-dungeons," she said haltingly.

"What is in the dungeons my dear girl?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"I don't know," she said, shaking her head. "It's large and it smells very bad and makes a weird grunting noise."

Harry, of course, already knew exactly what was in the dungeons.

"Troll," Dumbledore whispered quietly, and for the briefest moment, Harry thought he looked alarmed.

Naturally everyone heard that whisper in the silent room. Panic erupted almost instantly. Students were running around, bumping into each other, and rushing to the doors. It was complete chaos. Only Ron, Harry, Hermione, and a few of the older students were still sitting quietly.

Harry shot a quick glance to the staff table. Professor Quirrell was sitting quietly, watching the scene descend into utter mayhem in front of him. For the briefest moment, Harry wanted to strangle him.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared and the hall instantly quieted. "Prefects," he continued, "you will lead your houses up to their common rooms. The head boy and girl are in charge of the prefects. Go now, quickly and quietly."

The trio watched as the prefects began to herd the younger students out the double doors. Harry was looking up and down the table, trying to see if anyone was missing. It was Hermione who noticed it first.

"Harry, where are Lavender and Parvati?"

"Oh no," he said, looking around frantically.

Ron, who had turned remarkably pale said, "I saw them head into the second floor girl's bathroom just before we came in here. I'm sure they were going to do their make-up or something."

"Come on," Hermione said grabbing Harry's arm. "We've got to go get them out of there. Who knows where the troll is by now. I would hate for them to stumble across it in a deserted corridor."

Harry was nodding in agreement, but Ron was shaking his head in terror. Harry ignored his protestations, grabbed his arm, and began tugging him down the hall.

They reached the second floor corridor at a dead run only to pull up short. Hermione was digging her fingers into Harry's arm as she drew in a quick startled breath. An instant later, she was gagging from the rancid smell.

All three of them quickly brought their sleeves up to cover their noses. They stood still, desperately trying not to attract the troll's notice. They waited with baited breath as the large, ugly brute slowly made his way through a small doorway.

Before Harry or Hermione could say anything, Ron leapt forward, slammed the door behind the troll, and twisted the key in the lock.

"Yes!" he shouted, pumping his fist into the air.

"No!" Harry and Hermione said in unison. Ron looked at them confused.

"What's the matter with you two? We've just locked the troll up. Now all we have to do is tell Dumbledore."

"Ron!" Hermione said. "That's the girl's bathroom!"

Ron didn't understand. "So? Who cares if it's a bathroom?"

"It's the _second floor_ girl's bathroom," Harry said, trying to clarify.

Ron still looked confused. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by two distinct screams from behind the door he had just locked.

"Oh," he said, suddenly pale. "_That_ bathroom…"

Harry raced forward, wrenched the key in the lock, and ripped the door open. Hermione and Ron were half a second behind him.

All three screeched to a dead stop in the middle of the bathroom, wands drawn. The troll, which had skin that looked like lumpy, gray porridge and was roughly the size of a mountain, was swinging its club menacingly at two girls who were huddled together against the far wall.

One of the girls screamed, though Harry wasn't sure which one it was, and the trio burst into motion. Harry took a running start and slid between the troll's wide spread legs. He ended up right in front of Parvati and Lavender.

Meanwhile, Ron was grabbing everything he could within reach and throwing it at the troll. This only seemed to irritate the troll and it roared at Ron. While Ron was busy distracting the troll, Hermione had climbed her way to the top of the first bathroom stall. How she was managing to perch on the one inch wide siding Harry had no idea.

"Oy! Pea brain," Ron called, and hit the troll's head with a bar of soap. The troll turned slightly, seeming confused and gave another roar. Harry used that momentary distraction to shove the girls toward an open stall, out of the troll's line of sight.

About five feet above and three feet behind the troll's head was an exposed water pipe. It was right in the middle of the room, but Hermione was pretty sure she could reach it.

Unfortunately, she wasn't sure if it would hold her. _Oh well, only one way to find out_, she thought. She took a deep breath, stripped off her robe (leaving her in her uniform), loosened her tie, tensed her muscles, and leapt.

Yes! She had snagged the pipe and it was _holding_! Ron threw another bar of soap and Harry was shoving the girls beneath the stalls, slowly inching closer to the exit. Hermione began to swing.

_It's just like the uneven bars at gymnastics practice_, she thought. _Only the lower bar isn't a bar, it's a troll_. Hermione spun herself until she was going around and around. She had to build up enough momentum.

Ron threw a makeup bag he had found on the counter and then looked around frantically. He was out of ammo. Ron did the only thing he could do; he watched Hermione.

Harry, who had just crawled out from beneath the last stall door, saw Hermione and knew instantly what she was trying to do. Unfortunately, the troll was in the wrong position. Harry knew what _he _needed to do. He stepped out into the open and began taunting the troll.

The troll was quite confused. First, the one boy had been throwing things at it, then the other had made the girls disappear. Also, there was something mildly irritating spinning around above his head. Now the other boy was jumping up and down waving his arms.

The troll grunted and set its sights on the one thing that wasn't moving. It took several steps in Harry's direction…and that's when Hermione launched herself from the bar. She was flung upward and she arched her back, turning in a beautiful arc. Then she began her decent, feet first, aiming straight for the troll.

Ron winced when he saw Hermione fly feet first into the troll's head. The force of her blow knocked the troll backward. It quickly lost its balance, falling and smacking its head against the floor with enough force to crack the tile.

Hermione rolled with her momentum and ended up on the far side of the bathroom where Parvati and Lavender had originally been cowering. To her horror, the troll began to sit up and shake its head.

Harry saw the troll shake itself and try to gather its few remaining wits. He knew if that happened it would be bad for Hermione. She was stuck behind the troll with nowhere to go.

Harry drew out his wand, which he had hastily shoved in his pocket while crawling under stall doors, and performed the swish and flick maneuver while saying "_Wingardium leviosa!_"

All five students watched as the troll's large club rose high into the air and fell with a sickening crack onto its owner's head. The troll wobbled unsteadily and then fell with a thud that Ron was sure shook the entire second floor.

Hermione was the first to speak. "Is it…dead?"

"No," Harry said, sounding sure of himself. "Just unconscious."

She made her way carefully back over to the other four and they stood, staring at the troll. Harry picked up her robes from the floor, dusted them off, and carefully helped her back into them. Then he pulled her against his side and wrapped one arm around her waist.

He had been terrified for her when the troll had started to wake up. Now he was just happy she was okay and here with him. He dropped a kiss onto the top of her head and squeezed her gently.

Hermione blushed, which brought some color back into her alarmingly pale face. Harry's kiss also caused a pool of warmth to settle in her lower stomach and she had to fight hard to keep her feelings from showing on her face. Luckily, she didn't have to fight it long.

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the five of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars.

A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Ouirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.

Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron, Harry, Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender. None of them had ever seen her look so angry.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Snape gave Harry a swift piercing look which Harry returned with equal intensity. Snape seemed to give a slight nod and continued his examination of the troll.

"We were on our way to our dormitories!" Ron said indignantly. Professor McGonagall raised one disbelieving eyebrow.

"By way of the second floor corridor?"

Ron flushed, realizing the mistake he had made. Hermione jumped in to save him.

"We _were_ on our way to the common room," she said earnestly. "But then I realized that Parvati and Lavender were missing. It was Ron who said that he remembered seeing them go into the girl's bathroom on the second floor."

"Hermione was worried about them running into the troll," Harry said, "so we decided to find them and bring them to the common room with us."

"Only, when we got here, the troll was walking into the bathroom. I kind of locked it in without thinking about it," Ron said, clearly embarrassed.

"So, naturally, we had to go in and help them," Hermione said brightly. Snape gave a disbelieving snort and the trio glared at him.

"Naturally," McGonagall echoed, looking and sounding a bit stunned as she gazed around at the filthy and disheveled first years in front of her. "Right," she said, sounding authoritative again. "I want you five to accompany me to the headmaster's office. We will sort this out there."

And so the motley group left the other two professors and trudged after their head of house. They went down corridor after corridor until they were finally standing in front of the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's private office.

"Lemon drop," said McGonagall. The gargoyle leapt aside to reveal a winding staircase. "Right then," she said, "in you go."

Harry went first, followed closely by Hermione, then Lavender, Parvati, Ron, and finally McGonagall.

"Ah Harry," said professor Dumbledore. "It's so good to—dear me. What have we here?" Dumbledore watched as the children trooped into his office, followed by his deputy Headmistress.

"Minerva, goodness, whatever is the matter?"

"I believe we are about to find out Albus," she said, looking at each of the children.

Dumbledore waved his wand and conjured up six plush sitting chairs. "Please, sit down." He waited until they were all seated, even Lavender and Parvati who were still in shock. "Lemon drop anyone?"

There was a polite round of "no thank you"s from each of the children. Dumbledore merely shrugged and popped one of the offered candies into his mouth.

"Now," he said slowly. "Perhaps you can tell me what this is all about?"

"These children," McGonagall began, her nostrils flaring, "just brought down a fully grown mountain troll. I merely wish you to help me figure out how they did this."

Dumbledore looked very interested and, if Harry didn't miss his guess, just a bit excited. "Really now?" said Dumbledore, gently tugging on his long beard. "And how did this come about?"

It was Ron who shifted uncomfortably and began telling the story. "Well sir, you see, we were on our way to the common room when…"

After nearly an hour, during which each of them had shared their own points of view, it seemed as if the professors finally had the whole story.

"Well," Professor Dumbledore began, sounding quite impressed, "It seems that you three have behaved quite admirably and not without a lot of bravery. It took courage to enter into that bathroom with a fully grown mountain troll, and even more to face off against him and win."

Dumbledore gazed at the trio, a distinct twinkle in his eye. "I believe awarding ten points a piece would be sufficient, don't you Minerva?"

"Certainly Albus," McGonagall said, and if Harry didn't miss his guess she looked rather proud.

"Now, Miss Patil, Miss Brown, do you feel well enough to return to your rooms, or would you like to go visit Madam Pomfery?"

"We'll just go back to our rooms," Lavender said. "Right Parvati?"

Parvati nodded and said, "Right."

"Very well, you are all dismissed," Dumbledore said, waving a hand toward the door. The two professors watched the five students as they slowly made their way down the spiraling stair case.

"Oh dear Albus," McGonagall said, once the children had left. "I do believe we are going to have to keep a rather close eye on those three."

"I believe you are right Minerva. But you have to admit that the next seven years will probably be anything but boring. I think it is safe to say that we can expect great things from those three."

"They're probably going to give me more gray hairs than the Weasley twins do," Minerva grumbled. Dumbledore laughed outright.

"The future is going to be very interesting," Dumbledore said, still chuckling. McGonagall glowered at him.

**A/N:** Okay, there you go. A whole chapter devoted to the troll. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I have to admit, it was rather fun to write. Especially the part where Ron locks the troll in the bathroom. "Oh… _That_ bathroom…", I mean honestly, how dense can you be? giggles Alright, alright, I've had my fun. And now, a little teaser for you; The title of the next chapter is "The Professor's Enchantments". Can anyone guess what's coming up next? (Just in case you're wondering, there was quite a bit of sarcasm in that last question). If you can't guess what's coming up next then I'm going to be severely disappointed. Please, don't forget to review on your way out. Enjoy.


	16. The Professor's Enchantments

**Disclaimer:** Due to extreme bad luck on my part, I own nothing of Harry Potter.

**A/N:** Wow you guys! Thirty-eight reviews for one chapter. That's pretty impressive. I want to thank you all for the encouraging words and great ideas. Now, I know this chapter is probably going to seem kind of rushed, but there really was no way to avoid it short of boring you guys to death. I also know that you guys were looking forward to the assessment tests, but they turned out boring no matter how I wrote them—so, I just summed them all up. I mean, it's not like you guys didn't know how Harry and Hermione were going to do anyways.

Now, I have a proposition for you. If you guys can give me fifty reviews for this chapter by Wednesday, August 16, I'll post chapter 17 that same night. That means it will be a whole two days early. What do you think? Is it worth it? If it is, let me know by reviewing—if it isn't, let me know by reviewing so that I can make the chapters more interesting. Have fun.

**Chapter 16: The Professor's Enchantments**

The months passed by in a blur. Harry and Hermione had passed their assessment tests with flying colors. As it turned out, they had been about halfway through the seventh year materials. Professor Dumbledore had given them several options. One, they could leave the school now and return for their seventh year. Two, they could enroll in seventh year classes and then graduate. Three, they could continue to stay at the school and study on their own. Or four, they could finish studying on their own and then leave.

Harry and Hermione opted for option three; they would stay at Hogwarts and continue to study at their own pace. Needless to say, Ron was very excited to hear this. He didn't want to be left alone.

A few months after the assessment tests, the trio had had to deal with Norbert, the Norwegian Ridgeback. Harry had thought hard and decided to "accidentally" leave his invisibility cloak at the top of the astronomy tower.

He hated to do to it to Hermione, but she needed the real world experience of going into the forbidden forest. Which meant that she would have to get detention first.

She had been very angry and refused to talk to him for a whole hour (a new record for her, exceeding the previous record by twenty three minutes). Of course, he had very sincerely asked for her forgiveness and when that hadn't worked he'd given her puppy eyes. She'd promptly relented. He grinned, remembering the incident.

"_Harry! You know I can't resist puppy eyes!"_

_He kept starring at her, begging her to forgive him with his eyes. He had to give her credit. She managed to be unmoved by his performance for a whole ten seconds before she finally relented._

"_Okay, fine. I forgive you," she said in a huff. "Now please," she begged, "stop looking at me like that!"_

_He gave her a shameless grin. "I really am sorry Hermione," he said standing up from where he'd been kneeling on the floor._

"_Can I have a hug?" he asked, his lower lip nearly dragging on the floor. He'd looked so uncertain and adorable that Hermione hadn't been able to resist._

"_Of course you can Harry!" she said, wrapping her arms around him. "You know I love you."_

_He hugged her back, breathing in the smell of her hair. "I love you too Mione," he'd said and that had been that._

Now, it was the end of the year and they had just finished their last exam. Over an hour of answering history of magic questions. For Ron it had been hard, but for Harry and Hermione it had just been review. Harry knew tonight was the night they would go down the trap door.

Of course, he had to come up with a valid reason for them to go. So, Harry pretended to have a sudden thought and then dragged both Ron and Hermione down to see Hagrid. On the way down, Harry explained the extreme odds of Hagrid wanting a dragon and someone showing up in a pub who just happen to have a dragon egg in his pocket.

By the time the three of them reached Hagrid's hut, Ron and Hermione were just as worried as Harry.

"Hullo," Hagrid said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"Yes, please," said Ron, but Harry cut him off.

"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off." He saw the three of them looked stunned and raised his eyebrows. "It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head—that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

Harry continued questioning Hagrid until he finally let that one vital piece of information slip.

"…Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep—" Hagrid suddenly looked horrified. So did the trio.

"Well, er…thanks Hagrid," Harry said quickly, leaping up from his seat. "We've got to go guys," he said.

"Harry, we've got to tell Dumbledore," Hermione said, urgently tugging both boys with her.

Harry was already nodding in agreement, knowing that Dumbledore had been called away on "urgent business".

Of course, they ran into McGonagall on the way and she told them exactly that. Harry was just telling the others that tonight would be the night to go down the trap door when Hermione gasped.

Both boys whirled around to see Snape standing there, looking so much like an overgrown bat that Harry had a strong urge to flap at him.

"Good afternoon," he said smoothly.

They just stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said, with an odd, twisted smile.

"We were—" Harry began, but Snape cut him off.

"You want to be more careful," said Snape. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something."

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing that we're not, isn't it?" Hermione said starchily.

"Watch your tongue girl!" Snape snapped. "Be warned, Potter—any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you."

They watched as he strode off in the direction of the staffroom.

"Well, that's it then," Harry said. "He's going after the stone tonight. I'm going. Do either of you want to come with me?"

"Of course!" Hermione said instantly.

Ron said, "Yes," in a much less enthusiastic voice.

So, the three sat in the common room until late, waiting for everyone to go to bed. Finally, Ron turned to Harry and said "Better go get the cloak."

Harry nodded and crept upstairs. Hermione and Ron were waiting anxiously by the fire when he came back down.

The three headed for the portrait hole only to be stopped in their tracks by a voice coming from the corner of the room.

"What are you doing?"

All three whirled around, startled.

"Nothing, Neville, nothing," said Harry, hurriedly putting the cloak behind his back. He had completely forgotten about this part and was silently cursing himself for being so stupid.

Neville stared at their guilty faces. "You're going out again," he said.

"No, no, no," said Hermione. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed Neville?"

"You can't go out," Neville said, "you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."

"You don't understand," Harry said, "this is important."

But Neville was clearly steeling himself to do something desperate. "I won't let you do it," he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll—I'll fight you!"

"Ugh, Neville, we don't have time for this," Hermione said, whipping out her wand. "I'm really, really sorry, but you're in our way. _Petrificus Totalus!"_ she cried, and pointed straight at Neville.

Neville's arms and legs snapped to his sides. His legs sprang together. His whole body rigid, he swayed where he stood and then fell flat on his face, stiff as a board.

Hermione ran to turn him over. Neville's jaws were jammed together so he couldn't speak. Only his eyes were moving, looking at them in horror.

They made sure he was all right, and then the three of them gathered to leave, looks of determination plastered on their faces.

"Let's go guys," Harry said, stepping over Neville. "You'll understand one day Neville," Harry said, and then the three left through the portrait hole.

They purposefully marched down the corridors, moving as quickly and quietly as possible under the invisibility cloak. In their state of heightened nervousness every statue's shadow looked like Filch, every distant breath of wind sounded like Peeves swooping down on them.

Which suddenly reminded Harry that if they kept going in this direction, they were going to run into the mischievous poltergeist.

Harry led Ron and Hermione down an alternate route. A few seconds later, they were there, outside the third floor corridor—and the door was already ajar.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, ready to tell them they could go back now if they wanted, but Hermione seemed to read his thoughts and beat him to the punch.

"Don't even think about saying it. We're going with you."

Harry nodded, fought the urge to kiss her, and pushed the door completely open. Low, rumbling growls met their ears. The dog's noses, all three of them, sniffed madly in the trio's direction even though it couldn't see them.

"What's that at its feet?" Hermione asked.

"Looks like a harp," said Ron. "Snape must have left it there."

Harry had never corrected their assumption that it was Snape who was trying to steal the sorcerer's stone. It was less confusing that way. "It must wake up the moment you stop playing," he said. "Well, here goes…"

He twirled his wand in a complicated maneuver and muttered something under his breath. A baby grand piano suddenly appeared next to them. Hermione made a beeline for it and settled on the bench.

Fluffy leapt up, ready to snap them into pieces, but Hermione had already struck the first chords. Immediately, Fluffy's eyelids began to droop.

Ron and Harry waited a few more minutes before discarding the cloak and heading for the trapdoor. Stealing a quick glance back at Hermione, who was silently urging them to hurry, Harry grasped the ring on the trapdoor and pulled.

"What can you see?" Hermione whispered anxiously.

"Nothing—just black—there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop," Harry said and then suited actions to words and leapt.

He'd forgotten how long of a fall it was. Cold, damp air rushed past him for what seemed like forever until—

FLUMP. With a funny, muffled sort of thump he landed in something soft and immediately leapt back up. He didn't want to give the Devil's Snare a chance to latch on to him, but it already had.

"Come on down," Harry called up to the square of light which was the size of a postage stamp. "But get up as soon as you land okay? I don't want the Devil's Snare to grab hold of you."

Ron, who had just leapt and was in the process of falling, was not happy with this announcement.

"Devil's Snare? What do you mean—FLUMP. Oh."

"Get up Ron!"

"I'm trying. It's not as easy as it looks you know." Ron's tone of voice almost made Harry laugh.

Suddenly, there was mad barking from above.

"And that means that Hermione's jumped," said Ron.

"Look out for the Devil's Snare Hermione," Harry called.

A third squishy landing sound was followed by an "eww" of disgust. That _did_ make Harry grin.

All three of them struggled for a few more moments before Hermione burst out and said, "Oh, this is ridiculous." She whipped out her wand, muttered something under her breath, and set a stream of blue flame at the plant. The Devil's Snare promptly released it hold and the three were able to move out of its reach.

"This way," said Harry, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward.

"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered after a while. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.

"Do you think it's a ghost?"

"Sounds like wings to me."

"There's light ahead—I can see something moving."

They reached the brilliantly lit chamber with a high arched ceiling. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room.

"No, not birds," Hermione said, "keys. They're keys with wings. That means there has to be a door to unlock."

Ron pointed to the other side of the room. "There!" he said. The trio quickly rushed over and examined the lock.

"Large and old fashioned," Harry said. "And it's probably already banged up. Snape's already gone through here hasn't he?"

Ron and Hermione nodded.

Harry and Ron looked for the key while Hermione gathered the brooms. "There," Harry said, his Seeker's eye spotting the large, lopsided key.

"I see it," Hermione said.

"Me too," said Ron.

"Okay, here's how we're going to do this. Ron, you come down from above, Hermione come up from below, and I'll get it from the side. Ready?"

"Yes."

"Uh-huh."

"Good, let's go."

Not even a minute later, the three were racing across the room to the door. A quick twist and a few seconds later they were standing in a pitch black room. Harry took a step forward and the room was suddenly flooded with light to reveal an astonishing sight.

"It's a huge chessboard," Ron said in awe. And indeed he was right. They were standing shoulder to shoulder with the black pawns, staring across the way at the white pieces.

"They don't have any faces," Hermione said, and shivered. "What do we do now?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ron asked. "We've got to play our way across."

"By being chessmen?" Hermione asked, putting two and two together.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Okay, now don't be offended or anything but neither of you are that good at chess—"

"We're not offended. Just tell us where you want us Ron," said Harry.

"Right. Well, Harry you take the place of that bishop and Hermione you go next to him instead of that castle."

"What about you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to be a knight."

The trio watched as the three named black pieces turned their backs and walked off the board.

"White always plays first in chess," said Ron, peering across the board. "Yes…look…"

A white pawn had moved forward two squares.

_And so it begins_, Harry thought, and then proceeded to get lost in the game. Finally after what seemed like hours Ron muttered, "We're nearly there. Let me think—let me think…"

Harry watched as the white queen turned her blank face toward Ron.

"Yes…" said Ron softly, "it's the only way…I've got to be taken."

"NO!" Hermione shouted, but Harry only nodded in understanding.

"That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I'll make my move and she'll take me—that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

Ron didn't say anything else, he merely moved forward. The queen pounced, striking him hard across the head with her stone arm. He crashed to the floor and didn't move. Hermione screamed, but stayed on her square. Harry moved three paces to the left and said "Checkmate."

The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They both looked back at Ron, and then headed for the door that would lead them to the next challenge.

"What if he's—" began Hermione.

"He's fine," Harry replied. "Trust me on this okay?"

She nodded once. Harry marveled at her trust in him. She believed him because he asked her to. He didn't think he'd ever loved her more than he did in this very moment.

"What do you reckon's next?" he asked, trying to move his mind back to more important matters.

"Well, we've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must have put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell and Snape's…"

They had reached another door.

"Alright?" Harry whispered.

"Go on."

He pushed it open.

A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making both of them pull their robes up over their noses. Their eyes were watering as Hermione gagged and said "Troll."

"I'm glad we don't have to fight this one," Harry said, trying not to retch as he stepped over one of its large legs.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. She gagged, then said, "This one's bigger."

Harry pulled open the next door, knowing what was next.

"Do I even want to know?" Hermione asked, stepping up beside him.

"Yeah, I think you do," Harry said, and stepped across the threshold. Hermione was two steps behind him.

**A/N:** Okay, I believe this is my first official cliffy. And no, I didn't do it on purpose—so don't you dare start throwing things at me! (holds up a large book just incase you guys don't listen) I was writing this chapter and it just went on and on. By the time I finished, it was over thirteen pages long! So, I decided to break it up into two chapters. Now, I know you may hate me at the moment, but you have to admit that it does heighten the anticipation. Doesn't it? But, at least you don't have to worry about the next chapter being on time. After all, it's already been written. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed (despite my evil cliffy—don't lie, you guys know you think it's evil too). Please review on your way out.


	17. Meeting Voldemort For The First Time

**Disclaimer:** Due to a curse placed upon me by Voldemort, I own nothing of Harry Potter.

**A/N:** Wow! Do you know I got thirty reviews for the last chapter by ten o'clock that night? I am so very impressed and beyond ecstatically happy! Plus, some of you guys are just plain funny… Anyways, we had a grand total of 53 reviews. Also, I know it wasn't _really_ a cliffy since everyone already knows what happens—but still… go with the flow. I am also aware that the last chapter followed the book very closely and I hope this chapter will deviate enough to peak your interest.

One issue was brought up that I feel I need to explain. In the last chapter, where Harry and Hermione said their "I love yous", it wasn't anything serious. It was simply two best friends stating their deepest feelings in an honest (and way too understated) manner. (So that means it wasn't 'The Big Moment'--sorry). Anyways, thanks so much for all the reviews and here is the promised chapter—two days early.

**Chapter 17: Meeting Voldemort for the First Time (Again)**

They both stopped and stared at a table with seven bottles in front of them. Each bottle was a different size and shape. Once again, Harry realized how lost he would have been if Hermione hadn't been with him…the first or second time.

"Snape's," Harry said. "What do we have to do?" At times like this it was really hard for him to remember to play dumb. What he really wanted to do was grab the smallest bottle, gulp it down, and race off after Voldemort.

They both took another step forward, toward the table. Suddenly, a purple fire sprang up in the doorway behind them. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading forward. They were trapped.

"Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry looked over her shoulder to read it:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant hold death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Hermione let out a great sigh, and Harry had to keep himself from grinning at her relief.

"_Brilliant_," said Hermione. "This isn't magic—it's logic—a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizard's haven't got an ounce of logic. They'd be stuck here forever."

"Then it's a good thing you know how to solve puzzles isn't it?"

"Yes it is. Okay, now give me a moment. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one gets us through the black flame and the other gets us through the purple."

Harry watched her read the paper several times, then walk up and down the line of bottles pointing and muttering to herself. At last, she clapped her hands.

"Got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black flames, toward the Stone."

Harry looked at the bottle he remembered from the first time around. "That's hardly enough for one swallow."

They looked at each other.

"Which one will get you back through the purple flames?" he asked, all the while, his foot was tapping impatiently.

Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.

"You drink that," he said.

"But Harry—"

"No, listen, get back and get Ron. Grab brooms from the flying key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy—go straight to the owlry and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I know I can hold Vo—Snape off for a while, but not forever."

"But Harry—what if Voldemort's there with him?"

"I was lucky once wasn't I?" he asked, pointing to his scar. His expression softened, "Trust me Hermione," he whispered.

Her lips trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her, unable to help himself.

"You're a great wizard, you know," she said, pushing back slightly to better see his face.

"I'm not as great a wizard as you are a witch."

"Me! Books! And cleverness! There are more important things—friendship and bravery and—oh Harry—be _careful_!"

"I will Hermione."

"Promise me Harry. Promise me that you'll be okay, that you'll come back to me in one piece. You're my best friend. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

He looked deep in to her honey colored eyes and saw the overwhelming fear. Fear for him. "You'd survive Hermione, you always do. I promise I'll be okay. Honest."

She nodded once and then, with his arms still wrapped around her, she kissed him. Harry, who had been expecting a quick peck on the cheek, was stunned (and very pleased) to feel Hermione's lips on his.

He could taste the fear and love for him on her lips and it nearly drove him mad with the desire to reassure her in any way he knew how. But before he could say or do anything, she was gone. Snatching the rounded bottle from the table, Hermione swallowed it in one gulp and walked through the purple flames without looking back.

"That's my girl," Harry said to himself. He grabbed one of the bottles that contained nettle wine and gulped it down. "I should have done this the first time around. Maybe then I wouldn't have been so tense."

He waited a moment, enjoying the feeling of warmth spreading in his stomach. Then he swallowed the contents of the tiniest bottle and marched through the black flames.

For a moment, he could see nothing but dark fire—then he was on the other side, in the last chamber. Quirrell was already there, as Harry had known he would be.

"Hello," Harry said calmly.

"Ah Potter. I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here." Quirrell didn't turn around to look at Harry, he was too busy with the mirror of Erised.

"Obviously that's been settled."

"Yes, it has." Quirrell looked mildly discomfited. "It's odd. You don't seem at all surprised to see me here. I would have thought you expected to see Snape."

"No, I've know it was you all along."

"Perhaps we've underestimated you."

"Yes, I daresay you have. _Both_ of you."

"Both of us?" Now Quirrell turned around and he looked truly surprised. "So you know of my master?"

"Indeed I do. Would you be so kind as to remove your turban so that he and I can continue our unfinished business?'

Quirrell was undecided, but only for a moment. From the depths of his turban, a whispered hiss of a voice said "Remove the turban Quirrell. If the boy wants to face me, let him."

Harry watched dispassionately as foot after foot of purple cloth was unwound. Finally, when Quirrell was bare headed he turned to face Harry.

Voldemort was just as repulsive looking as he had been the first time. Red glowing eyes and two snake like slits for a nose. Two thin lines constituted a mouth.

"I'd forgotten how ugly you are," Harry said, not bothering to lower his voice. Voldemort looked stunned for the briefest moment.

"What do you mean by that boy?"

"Nothing. Never mind, it's not important anyways."

Voldemort decided to let it go. "So, thought you could stop me boy?"

"Actually, I know I can stop you."

"Such arrogance. Your father was like that, did you know?"

"And yet, he was able to escape you three separate times. Arrogance must go for something don't you think?'

"Why you miserable whelp of a mudblood—"

"Shut up Tom!" Harry snapped. Voldemort was so stunned he obeyed. Harry took several steps toward what was left of the man who had once been Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Look at yourself," Harry said softly. "You're so weak you have to possess someone else's body to do anything. How long were you a dark spirit floating around in the forests of Albania before Quirrell stumbled by?"

Harry waited, but when there was no reply he continued. "Ten years wasn't it? I did that to you, you know. I was barely a year old and I destroyed you!"

Now Harry sneered, looking down at Lord Voldemort, something he was sure the evil wizard had never experienced before.

"Merlin, I've never seen anything so pitiful."

Voldemort growled deep in Quirrell's throat and Harry watched as Voldemort turned around until he was looking out of Quirrell's eyes. Now, he had full possession of the Care of Magical Creatures Professor.

"And you know what's worse?" Harry asked, talking over Voldemort's growl. "Your precious Death eaters seem to agree with me. I'm mean, how many of them have come looking for you over the years…really?"

He watched in satisfaction as Quirrell's hands fisted. _Good,_ he thought._ Just push him a little more._

"They all live normal lives. Malfoy, Crabbe, Dolohov, Goyle, Nott, Macnair, Avery, Lestrange—well not really, she's in Azkaban. But all the others go on as if nothing happened. They claim that you Imperioed them and they had no control over their actions. They deserted you. They've left you for dead. Some all powerful dark lord you are. You can't even control your own followers."

Voldemort lost it. He screamed in rage and charged Harry, who easily sidestepped.

"Tut, tut. Hasn't anyone ever told you not to attack in anger? It's the first thing you learn in Gentleman training."

Harry slapped his hand against his forehead. "Oh, that's right," he said. "I forgot. You weren't raised as a gentleman were you? You grew up in an orphanage. Your mother was a witch, but your father was a muggle. Not even a Mudblood because he didn't have any magic. So what does that make you _Tom_?"

Harry emphasized his father's name, knowing how much he hated the man who had sired him. He knew how close Voldemort was to losing it, knew that just one more good push would shove him over the edge.

"Technically, even _I'm_ higher born than you are. Despite the fact that my mother was a mudblood—as you call her—both of my parents were still magical. So you see Tom, you're nothing. Absolutely nothing. A half-breed of no importance."

Voldemort screamed and charged Harry. This time, Harry didn't bother stepping aside. He waited patiently and then, at just the right moment, he ducked and slammed his fist into Quirrell's jaw. He'd never felt anything so wonderful as the pain in his hand.

Voldemort staggered back, looking stunned. Harry shook out his hand, faced the mirror, and concentrated for a moment. Seconds later, a heavy weight settled in his pocket.

He turned to face Voldemort and drew the Sorcerer's Stone from his pocket. He held it in the light, allowing Voldemort to see it clearly.

"You always were too greedy Tom. Stealing things that weren't yours, wanting everything."

Harry looked deep into his eyes, ignoring the pale face and the blistered jaw. Harry had almost forgotten that he'd had that effect on Voldemort at first.

"You can't win Tom. Not now, not ever." Now it was Harry's turn to charge Voldemort. He knocked him down in a perfect football (and I mean American Football) tackle and placed his hands over Quirrell's face.

Quirrell began to scream as his face bubbled and blistered beneath Harry's hands. It was all Harry could do to hang on as the pain in his scar increased to unbearable levels.

Voldemort was screaming "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR IT POTTER! ONE DAY I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

Harry sincerely hoped he wouldn't ever have the chance. He could hear a voice calling his name and knew that Dumbledore had finally arrived. Then, despite his best efforts to the contrary, he passed out.

Something gold was glinting just above him. The Snitch! He tried to catch it, but his arms were too heavy. That's when he remembered everything. It all came back in one big rush and despite the weakness in his body, he sprang into a sitting position.

He groaned and leaned back a bit as Albus Dumbledore's smiling face came into focus above him.

"Good afternoon, Harry," said Dumbledore.

"Did you get the Stone?" Harry asked, and was surprised to hear how raspy his voice was.

"Straight to the point I see," Dumbledore said and then chuckled. "Very well, yes I got the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you were doing very well on you own, I must say."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, but not for much longer."

"Indeed, for one terrible moment there I thought I had been too late. The effort involved nearly killed you. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed."

"And Nicolas Flamel was okay with that?"

"Oh, you know about Nicolas?" said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. "You _did_ do the thing properly didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best. After all," Dumbledore said, looking closely at Harry, "To the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."

Harry nodded, exhaustion forcing his eyes to close.

"I can see you are quite tired Harry. I will leave you to your sleep and sweets. Another day's rest and you should be right as rain."

"How long have I been in here?" Harry asked, his voice already slurred.

"Just a day. Indeed, I hadn't expected you to wake so soon. Goodnight Harry."

Harry smiled slightly as he drifted off to sleep. Last time it had taken him three days before he'd even woken up. Now he would be completely better in two.

The next day, Madam Pomfrey let him out of bed after giving him a thorough check over. Harry slowly dressed in his uniform and then slipped his robes over his head. He was still more sore than not, but he was glad to be getting out of bed.

He made his way down the corridors at a leisurely pace. The few students who were indoors pointed and stopped to whisper when they saw him pass by, but Harry just ignored them. He crawled through the Gryffindor portrait hole and was greeted by the sight of Ron and Hermione sitting in armchairs by the empty fireplace.

"Hi guys," he said, and then waited for their reactions. Hermione screamed and leapt up from her chair. Ron stood and grinned as he watched Hermione smother Harry in a hug.

"Oh, Harry! I was so worried about you," she said and then kissed him again. This kiss was shorter, more chaste, but no less potent.

Harry grinned as she turned a furious red. "I promised I would be okay Hermione. Didn't you believe me?"

"Of course I did you prat!" she said, and then punched his arm. Harry winced and Hermione was immediately contrite.

"Harry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just playing—"

"It's okay," he said, as she began to rub and massage the spot where she had hit. He knew it was an unconscious gesture and it made it that much harder for him not to kiss her. He closed his eyes and just allowed himself to feel her strong, slender fingers digging into his arm.

"Is there something going on between you two that I should know about?" Ron asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Harry opened his eyes and Hermione whirled around, her blush returning with a vengeance.

Ron was still grinning as Harry said "Nah. We're just best friends. It's not my fault that Hermione is over enthusiastic about demonstrating her affection."

Now she whirled around to face him. "My _affection_?" she echoed. "I was worried sick about you Harry! I haven't felt that way since Erik—"

Suddenly all the fun and games were over with. He pulled her close and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry you were so worried Hermione. But I'm okay now, see?" He took her hand and placed it against his beating heart. "Still working. No problems or anything."

"Come on," Ron said. "I want to hear about what happened after the Queen knocked me out."

Hermione sniffled and nodded. "Okay," she said. She waited for Harry to choose a seat. He did, picking the large squashy armchair. Hermione sat next to him, curling herself into his side. He wrapped one arm around her and leaned back, beginning to tell the story.

It went on for hours. Unfortunately, Harry couldn't tell them how things had really gone, so instead he told them about his first encounter with Voldemort before being thrown into the past. Besides, it was much more believable than hearing about Harry insulting Voldemort until he lost his temper.

Sometimes they laughed, sometimes they gasped, and once Hermione screamed. Sometime during the telling, Rowan had curled up half on Harry's lap and half on Hermione's lap. Every now and then he opened one tiny eyelid to make sure that Hedwig was still perched on the back of Harry's chair, where she had been since the story began.

"…and then madam Pomfrey checked me over and said I could come up here," Harry finished.

"Wow," Ron said. Harry thought it was obvious he wanted to say more, but couldn't find the words. "Well, you didn't miss much. Just the quidditch final. We got steamrollered by Ravenclaw, but we've won all the other games by such a large margin that we'll still win the cup. It's a relief too, we haven't won it in seven years."

"Come on," Hermione said suddenly, seeing Harry's eyelids droop. "It's time you got back into bed. We'll spend tomorrow lounging about on the lawn and then we have the leaving feast the day after. You've got to be a hundred percent by then.

She uncurled herself from his side and motioned Ron to help her.

"I've got him," Ron said, and looped one of Harry's arms over his shoulders. The two made their way carefully up the stairs and into the first year dormitory. Ron somehow managed to get Harry into bed. He was asleep within moments and Ron left, shaking his head in disbelief.

The trio made it down to the leaving feast two nights later only to be greeted by absolute silence. And then everyone started talking at once. Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later and the babble died away.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully, and Harry promptly tuned him out. Several minutes later, a storm of cheering and stamping from the Slytherins broke Harry out of his reverie.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," Dumbledore was saying. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes… first—to Mr. Ronald Weasley…"

Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn.

"…for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points.

Cheering from the Gryffindor table nearly raised the roof. They could hear Percy saying "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!" Finally, after several minutes, the hall silenced again.

"Second—to Miss Hermione Granger…for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Hermione buried her face in her hands and for one wild moment, Harry thought she was crying. But then she looked up and Harry could see the delight on her face and hear her sweet laughter (which was quickly drowned out by more cheers from the Gryffindors).

"Third—to Mr. Harry Potter…for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

The din was deafening. Those who could add while screaming themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor was tied with Slytherin for first place. After a while, Dumbledore raised his hands. The hall quieted instantly.

"There are all kinds of courage," the headmaster said softly. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points…to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that had erupted form the Gryffindor table.

Harry, who was cheering just as loudly as everyone else, nudged Ron and Hermione in the ribs and pointed out Malfoy, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if someone had just put the body bind curse on him.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration."

Harry watched as the green became scarlet and the silver became gold. He sighed with relief, looked around at his two closest friends, and was grateful for the chance to make everything different this time around.

**A/N:** Okay, (before you start throwing things) I know that most of that was probably very predictable. To be honest though, I'm tired of reading fics where Harry and Voldemort fight for years and Harry kills him with a simple Avada Kedavra. It's just not plausible (I won't say realistic because these fics are make believe after all). We all know that Harry has a "power the dark lord knows not" and most of us are pretty sure that power is love. I'm hoping to take that power and use it in a way you haven't seen before (which means Voldemort won't be dying any time soon), so just sit back, relax, and enjoy the story. And don't forget to review on your way out.


	18. Summer, Harry's Personal Hell

**Disclaimer:** Due to Snape's greasy hair, I own nothing of Harry Potter.

**A/N:** Thanks so much for all the reviews guys. I know you've been waiting for this post for a while, so here it is with no strings attached. Peeks head out from behind desk You guys aren't planning on throwing things are you? I didn't make you wait that long… looks from left to right and decides it's okay to come out Enjoy.

**Chapter 18: Summer, Harry's Personal Hell**

Term had ended less than a week ago and Harry couldn't believe he was actually back here. His trunk in one hand, Hedwig's cage in the other, Harry walked up the driveway and knocked on the door to number four. He had known this was coming and he was still having a hard time dealing with it, despite the three hour bus ride he'd had to mull it over.

After Harry had fought with Professor Quirrell/Voldemort deep in the bowels of the school, Dumbledore had thought it best that he return to his relatives for protection. Harry had tried to argue, but it was no use. Even Sirius and Remus had agreed with the headmaster.

The only thing Harry had managed to do was set a time limit. He absolutely refused to spend more than a month with the Dursleys. Dumbledore had hemmed and hawed, but was finally forced to give in. So now Harry was standing on Privet Drive, waiting for one of his relatives to answer the door.

Harry knocked again and waited, this time thinking about his end of the year exam results. He had done very well, placing second only behind Hermione. But then again, that had been expected. Additionally, the two of them seemed to have rubbed off on Ron because he did surprisingly well too. His mother had been so happy, she had promised to buy him a pet. Harry hoped fervently that it wasn't a rat.

Harry was about to knock for a third time when a police cruiser pulled into the driveway. He watched it warily and was completely surprised to see Elena get out. He raced over to her, a large smile spreading across his face.

"Elena! What are you doing here?"

She grinned and held up her hands in a helpless gesture, then pointed back to the police cruiser. Evan shot out of the back seat, raced across the yard, and leapt into Harry's outstretched arms.

Harry laughed out loud as he tickled the three year old boy.

"Evan, you little monster!"

The boy giggled.

"Sirius said that you wanted to do this alone, but I thought I'd come by anyway—officially," she added, pointing to her badge and giving him a wink.

Her partner, Jake Smith, waved at him from the other side of the car.

"How's it going kiddo?"

"Great Jake, thanks for asking."

"I heard you got some great marks at that school of yours."

"Yeah, but Hermione beat me."

"When doesn't she?" Elena asked, rolling her eyes

Both Harry and Jake laughed.

"Harry, why are you going away again?" Evan asked, his dark eyes wide and upset. Harry thought he looked just like Sirius.

"Because I have to little man. My teacher is making me."

"But you're out of school so you don't have to listen to him right?"

"Afraid not kiddo. But I promise I'll be back in a month okay? Until then, promise me something."

"What?" the little boy asked. Everyone there knew how much he adored Harry and that he would do anything for the older boy.

"Bug Hermione at least once a day okay? And be good for your parents."

Evan frowned. "I can do the Hermione thing. That'll be easy, plus it's fun to watch her face go all red. But I don't know if I can be good for mum and dad…"

Elena was looking at her godson and son, and clearly she was unhappy with what she was hearing. Jake on the other hand was purple with the effort to keep his laughter behind his teeth.

"I know," Harry said, sending a smirk Elena's way. "But if you can be good until I get back, I promise we'll both be bad together okay?"

Evan face lit up. "You promise?"

Harry nodded solemnly. Evan jumped in the air and gave a loud whoop. Jake couldn't take it any more and burst out laughing. Elena simply glared at everyone. Harry picked up the toddler and carried him back to his mother.

"Love you Elena," he said cheekily. She cuffed his head affectionately.

"Love you too Harry. You're a great kid…most of the time."

There was another round of laughter at that and Harry basked in the warmth of family and friends. Unfortunately, he had to face the music sometime and sooner was usually better than later, although this time he had his doubts.

"Well, I have to go. Thank you guys for stopping by. It's made this part at least more bearable."

"No problem Harry," Elena said and hugged him tightly. She turned to her son.

"Say goodbye Evan."

"Bye Harry," the little boy said, giving Harry a fierce hug.

"By Evan."

Harry watched as they headed back to the police car.

"Hey Elena?" he said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Can you keep an eye on Hermione for me? You know how she gets sometimes. She'll worry about her mom so much that she'll forget to take care of herself." (A/N: Okay, I'm exercising my right to be evil here; I'm not going to tell you why Hermione's worried about her mum until the next chapter—please don't throw anything at me or I'll be forced to throw it back…)…)

"I can do that Harry. Just behave yourself and we'll see you in a month."

He stood on the Dursley's front porch, waving until they were out of sight. He knocked again, this time much louder. He could hear heavy footsteps pounding across the foyer. The door was suddenly flung open and Harry was left staring at his uncle.

"What do you want?" Vernon Dursley said, staring down at the boy before him. Harry supposed he wasn't as recognizable. He hadn't spent his childhood locked in a cupboard and being beaten on by Dudley.

Harry was a very sturdy looking little boy, his limbs and torso strong with muscle. Years of good food and lots of exercise had seen to that. Also, he wasn't dreadfully pale as he had been in that other life. No, his skin was tanned and healthy looking from being outdoors. His eyes sparkled with life, and at the moment, a large dose of mischief.

"Why, don't you remember me Uncle Vernon?"

Vernon's face was blank as he studied the boy before him. Suddenly, his face drained of color.

"Impossible!" He made to slam the door, but Harry wedged his foot in the door jamb.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"You're not welcome here! Go away!"

"Oh, that was effective," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Kind of like 'shoo fly don't bother me'. Look, I don't want to be here any more than you want me here, but I have this slight problem."

"I don't care! Leave!"

"Sorry, can't. Professor Dumbledore says that I have to stay here one month every summer until I turn seventeen."

"Professor Bumblemore has no say over who stays in my house! Now, I'm ordering you to leave. If you don't, I'm calling the police."

"I wish you would. You see, my godmother is actually a police officer and she'd be very interested in knowing why you won't let your nephew in your house."

"Bosh! You don't have a godmother."

"Fine," Harry said. "Call the police. I'll wait here."

Vernon seemed to think that if he left the door Harry would rush in, so instead he called his wife.

"Petunia! Call the police. We have an unwelcome visitor."

Harry heard the sound of his aunt dialing from the kitchen. Dudley had come to see what the commotion was about. Harry wasn't at all surprised to see that he was still impossibly overweight.

"He says they'll be here in five minutes Vernon."

"Good. Did they say who the officers were?"

"There's an officer Smith and an officer Black."

Harry grinned.

"There, see boy. Two male officers. Godmother in the police indeed," Vernon's smile was nasty.

"You'll see," Harry said and that was all. He privately wondered how Vernon had reached the conclusion that both officers were male based on the last names Smith and Black.

Four minutes later a police cruiser pulled up. Vernon blanched as a man and a woman got out. He regained his composure as the two approached the door.

"What's the problem here sir?" Elena asked Vernon, winking in Harry's direction. Jake stood beside her, trying to keep from grinning.

"This young hoodlum is the problem officer! He knocked on the door and now he's refusing to leave."

"Ah, I see. What should we charge him with Jake?"

"Clearly he should be charged with 'criminal foot in door'. One year minimum sentence."

Vernon looked so gleeful that the three just couldn't help laughing. Elena turned to Harry shaking her head, laughter clear in her voice.

"Oh Harry," Elena said. "Couldn't you at least have given us five minutes?"

"I tried Elena, I really did. It's not my fault my uncle's an idiot."

"No, I suppose it's not," she said sighing slightly. Vernon looked as if he couldn't believe what was happening. Before he could say anything though, there was another person involved in the group.

"Is your month over already Harry?" came a small voice from around his waist. Harry looked down and saw Evan.

"Evan! I thought I told you to stay in the car?" Elena's voice was scolding but amused.

"You did, but I had to come see Harry."

"Merlin save me from little boys," she said. She paused for a moment, clearly thinking. "Come to think of it, you could save me from big boys too," she said and it was obvious she was thinking of Sirius.

"Now, wait just a minute," Vernon said, finally having retrieved his voice.

"Yes?" Jake said lightly.

"Erm, well you see—"

"Look Dursley. We don't like it any more than you do. We would rather have Harry home with us than stuck here with you, but orders are orders. Harry has to stay for a month. After that, you won't see him for another year," Elena said sharply.

Vernon began turning red.

"One month," she said, holding up one finger in Vernon's face to help him count. "One. And if I get so much as a single complaint about you from Harry, I'll haul you downtown faster than you can say 'oops'. Understand?"

Vernon couldn't do anything but nod.

"Good," Jake said. He lifted Harry's trunk and placed it inside the front door, Hedwig's cage on top. Elena picked up her son and Harry could hear her whispering to him.

"You keep this up mister and mummy's going to have to send you back to daddy. Do you promise to behave like Harry asked?"

The little boy nodded solemnly. Harry grinned at him. Elena turned to face him again.

"Well Harry, it seems like everything is under control again. Call if you have any problems, or you can always use Hedwig. Don't forget to send her over to Hermione's every once in a while too. Rowan goes into withdrawals if he hasn't seen Hedwig in a while."

"I will Elena, promise."

"Good boy." She kissed his forehead and waved as she walked away. "See you in a month Harry."

The Dursleys and Harry watched as the car drove away.

"Well, I guess that's that," Harry said, and shoved past his uncle into the entryway. Petunia and Dudley were standing in the doorway of the living room, waiting to see what would happen.

"Now, you listen here boy," Vernon began, waving one beefy finger in Harry's face.

"Do shut up Vernon," Harry said sharply.

The three Dursleys stared at him in amazement. Dudley looked as if he couldn't believe anyone would dare talk to his father that way. Petunia looked like she wanted to smack him and run in the opposite direction at the same time. Vernon simply stood there dumbfounded, his mouth opening and closing over and over.

"Here's how it's going to be," Harry began, looking each of the Dursleys in the eye. "You are going to move a bed into Dudley's second room. You don't have to bother with cleaning it out, I won't be here that long. After that, I'll avoid you as much as possible and you can ignore me for all I care."

"Er, what room are you talking about?" Petunia asked, clearly uneasy.

"Dudley's second room," Harry said, exasperated. "You know, the one where he keeps all the toys that he's broken." When they still looked blank he continued, "Second door on the left?"

"Oh, that room," Vernon said with a snort. "You will most certainly not be sleeping in there. No, I refuse to have one of you freaks cozying up to my daughter in her own room."

Harry nearly choked he was so stunned.

"Yes," Petunia said looking at him strangely. "That's Emma's room. It just won't do to have you sleeping in there."

"No, it wouldn't" Harry said meditatively. Apparently this house was meant to have two children in it at all times because when he'd left, another had come. "Alright then, I'll give you a choice. You can either let me stay here on the couch, or I can kip on a cot in Dudley's room."

Dudley suddenly looked panicked. His father seemed to notice this and said, "You can kip on the couch boy. Mind you, I want no noises or funny business down here while we're sleeping, do you understand?"

Harry glared at his uncle. "I'll make my own food, clean up my own mess, and spend most of my time studying. You leave me alone and I'll leave you alone. If you guys behave, you'll forget I'm even here. Are we in agreement?"

It was silent for a good minute before Vernon nodded once.

"Good," Harry said.

Harry waited until they all left to do something else and then sighed, free for a moment to think everything over. The meeting had gone much better than he predicted, but he had been stunned to learn he had a new cousin. He certainly hadn't seen that one coming. Now all he had to do was survive four weeks with no one but the Dursleys.

He grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and began tugging them to a corner of the room. The house looked exactly as he remembered it and he found that oddly comforting.

After carefully stowing his trunk and hiding it beneath a small table cloth, Harry walked into the kitchen, searching for some water to pour into Hedwig's bowl.

He nearly jumped clear out of his skin when a small girl's voice said, from directly behind him, "What the devil are you doing in our house? Why are you going through our fridge?"

After a few seconds, Harry remembered how to do that thing called breathing and sucked in a large lungful of air. He girded his loins and prepared to meet a thoroughly obnoxious girl. He was sure that she looked like her mother, acted like her father, and ate like her cousin. After all, she was a Dursley wasn't she?

Meanwhile, deep in the forest of Albania (again), Voldemort was raging.

_How did he know it was me! How could that spoiled little brat possibly see through the ruse I projected? He's nothing but the son of a mudblood! How dare he say that _I_ am nothing. I'll make Potter wish he had never been born._

The ground quaked and trees leaned away from the dark vapor that was Voldemort.

_I will kill every person he loves, slowly and painfully!_

Some of the trees around him began to wither and die. Suddenly, Voldemort was more calm, more clear headed and reasonable.

_It's almost like he knew what was going to happen before it did…_ His thoughts were silent for several minutes as he put obscure puzzle pieces together.

_That's it! The visions I've been having! There almost like a past life, one I can't quite remember! Potter must remember! That has to be how he knew so much!_

If he had a mouth he would have been grinning. Putting off his plans for the friends and family of Harry, he set his sights to getting his hold on the boy. Visions of revenge danced in his head.

**A/N:** Okay, yes that is a pun on The Night Before Christmas. I hope this has you guys drooling for more. If it doesn't then this means there's a problem (I won't say if it's yours or mine--grins). And yes, Voldemort has plenty of nasties planned for Harry…he just hasn't told me what they are yet… So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I had a blast writing it. Although, it's not hard to have fun when you're making asses out of the Dursleys.

And just to be completely off topic, I thought I'd mention that tomorrow is my birthday. WOOT! (as my cousin says). Ahh, to be 19 and lovin' it. I can't wait! Bring on tomorrow! Okay, I'm done now…really.


	19. Surprise Surprise

**Disclaimer:** Dobby snapped his fingers and made it so that I own nothing of Harry Potter. Bad Dobby! Bad!

**A/N:** Unfortunately, I have to begin this author's note with a bit of bad news. I'm afraid that I will no longer be able to post every week. Between a full load of classes at the college and my part time job, there just isn't enough time. Wait! holds up hands Don't throw anything yet! I promise it's not all bad news. I will still continue to post _AT LEAST _once a month, but I'm shooting for every two weeks. So, I will post today and then try again two weeks from now. I promise I'm not going to let this story die until the fat lady (a.k.a. Marjorie Dursley) sings.

I feel I have to address another issue. Many of you pointed out that Harry shouldn't have to follow Dumbledore's orders all of a sudden, that Dumbledore has no control over what Harry does, especially since he's been living with Sirius. All of that was true. Harry didn't have to listen to a word Dumbledore said…but that was before Voldemort "came back". Now Dumbledore is worried about Harry's safety. So, naturally, he sends Harry back to the Dursleys (after all, is there anything worse than spending a month with the Dursleys—other than spending quality time with Sirius's mother? I think not.).

Also, because there is going to be more time in between posts, I'll try to make the chapters longer. Anyways, I believe that's it for now, so read and enjoy.

**Chapter 19: Surprise Surprise**

Harry turned around and felt his jaw drop. There in front of him stood a little girl who was perhaps five years old, but that's not what floored him. She looked exactly like his mother. Her dark red hair was slightly wavy and fell to the middle of her back. Her eyes, which also happened to be his eyes, were a pure emerald green and they looked to be holding a good deal of anger at the moment. Her skin was pale and she had a small line of freckles dancing across her nose.

Harry managed to find his voice and said, "Emma I presume?"

"Yes, of course," she said sharply, and then she looked momentarily confused. "What's 'presume'?"

"It's another way of saying 'think' or 'believe'. It means I'm not quite sure, but I believe that you are Emma."

"Oh, yes, I see. Well, I am Emma. Who the devil are you?"

"I? I happen to be your cousin."

"I don't have any cousins."

"Really now? So you're saying that I don't exist?"

"Of course you exist! What a stupid question! You're standing right in front of me aren't you? No, what I'm saying is that you're not my cousin."

"Well, I am. My mum was your mum's little sister."

"My mum doesn't have any sisters."

"Not anymore she doesn't. My mum died ten years ago. Incidentally, you look exactly like her."

"I do not!...What's 'incidentally'?"

"It means in this case."

"Oh."

"You really do look just like my mum," Harry said, looking down at the little girl who was all attitude. "I got my green eyes from her and you and I have the same eyes. What do you think about that?"

"I think you're lying. And you still haven't told me your name."

"Harry."

"Harry what? Surely you aren't a Dursley."

"Merlin no! My name is Harry Potter."

The little girl, Emma, frowned. "I've seen that name somewhere before. On a box in mum's room. I wasn't supposed to be in there, but I snuck in and found it in the back of the closet. It said 'Lily Potter'."

Harry grinned down at her. "That was my mum's name. I'll show you some pictures of her later."

Emma nodded, looking uncertain. "Now," she said. "Why were you going through our fridge?"

He looked at her in astonishment. "Merlin, you don't let anything go do you? If you must know the truth, I was looking for some water for my pet owl. Her name is Hedwig and she is rather thirsty."

"An owl?"

He nodded and smiled at the excitement in Emma's eyes.

"If I get the water for you, can I see Hedwig?" she asked.

"Well," Harry said, rubbing his chin. "I don't see why not."

Emma gave him a large smile and reached into the fridge for a container of water. She pulled it out, showing it to him and then proceeded to follow him to Hedwig's cage.

Harry poured the water into Hedwig's bowl, allowed her to get a drink, and then gently coaxed her onto his arm. Emma was wide eyed with excitement.

"Would you like to pet her?" Harry asked. Emma's eyes grew so wide Harry was afraid they were going to fall out. She nodded her little head solemnly and slowly reached out.

Harry waited until she was comfortable petting the bird and then asked, "Why didn't you come to the front door when I first got here?"

"I wasn't home," she said, still concentrating on Hedwig's beautiful white feathers.

"Where were you?" he asked, confused. He didn't remember her coming in through the front door and she had been in the kitchen, which meant if she had, he would have seen her.

"I was at a friend's house. I came in through the kitchen door."

"Oh," Harry said. He had completely forgotten about that door.

"Well, I better go. I've got a lot of homework to do."

Harry nodded, "Yeah me too." He watched her walk slowly up the stairs and said on impulse, "If you need any help I'll be right here."

"Thank you Harry," she said and gave him a warm smile that sent tingles of familiarity down his spine. He'd seen that same smile somewhere before, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Harry didn't eat dinner with the Dursley's that night, even though he would have enjoyed spending more time with Emma. Instead, he ran a few laps around the park and then spent some time sitting on a bench and thinking.

When he got back he found a plate of leftovers in the fridge, mentally thanked Emma, and scarfed it down. It wasn't until later that night, when he was getting ready for bed, that Harry realized she had his mother's smile. Merlin knew he'd seen it in the pictures often enough.

The next day, Harry learned something that was both surprising and yet not. At breakfast, he discovered that the Dursley's completely ignored Emma. They weren't rude to her or nasty, they just pretended that she didn't exist…and Harry thought he knew why. After all, they had done the same exact thing to him once upon a time.

"Emma, why does your family ignore you?"

"I don't know," she said, but Harry could see the lie in her eyes.

"Yes you do Emma. Why?"

When she didn't answer, Harry continued. "Is it because you're different?"

Emma flinched and he knew he'd hit the nail on the head. "It's because you make stuff happen right? When you're angry or upset or scared? Stuff you can't explain."

"No."

"Don't lie to me Emma. I know what you're going through. I can help you."

"You can't help me. Daddy says no one can help a little freak like me."

_Ahh_, Harry thought. _So her father was behind this_. Well, he couldn't say he was at all surprised.

"You're not a freak Emma," Harry said softly. He took her small hands in his and waited until she was looking directly into his eyes. "You're a witch."

"I am not! Why are you calling me names? I thought you were nice. I thought you wanted to be my friend." Tears began to gather in her large emerald eyes and Harry felt it like a punch to the gut.

"I'm not being mean sweetie. I'm telling you the truth. You're a witch, just like I'm a wizard."

"I am not! You're not!"

Harry sighed, apparently Emma was set on being difficult. In the end, it took him several hours to convince her, especially since he couldn't demonstrate any magic for her. But finally, _finally_, she believed him.

Some time later, around lunch, Hedwig brought a letter from Hermione. Harry and Emma were hanging out at the park, just walking around and talking about things magical when Hedwig flew down out of the sky and landed on Harry's outstretched arm.

"Wow!" Emma said, which was promptly followed by "Can I pet her?"

"Give me just a moment to remove the letter and then you can."

"She brings you your mail?"

"Yeah. In the wizarding world all the mail is delivered by owls, the occasional hawk, or the very rare phoenix. This letter happens to be from my best friend Hermione."

"Is she a wizard like you?"

"No," Harry said grinning. "She's a witch, like _you_." Emma smiled widely and danced off to go feed the ducks in the pond. Harry unfolded the paper and immediately began reading Hermione's flowing script.

_Harry,_

_How's it going over at the Dursley's? I know that you hate them, but it has been nearly seven years. Maybe they're not as bad as you remember? Oh, what do I know? I'm sure you'll tell me everything later. On to cheerier topics, Rowan had a blast playing with Hedwig this morning. You should have seen him climb that tree trying to get to Hedwig. Of course she flew off the minute he got close and the chicken stayed up there and meowed until she finally went back up and helped him down. Don't ask me how an owl helps a cat down from a tree, but she managed it._

_Anyway, Mum's doing great. She says little Carson is nearly ready to make his appearance into the world. I think he's due in about six weeks, so you'll be home by then. I'm glad too! I don't think I'd be able to handle the birth of my baby brother without you. Listen to me ramble on! It sounds like I'm the one about to give birth, not my mum. Just to let you know, I've been doing a lot of reading about pregnancy. Of course, I had to ask my mother a few questions (just to clarify you understand) which in turn led to a very embarrassing discussion centered around reproduction. I have simply dubbed that nightmare "The talk". I don't think I've ever been so mortified in my life. To think that my parents—well, no, nevermind. Either you know what I'm talking about or you don't. Either way, there is no need for me to finish that sentence._

_Unfortunately, I'm also grounded until you get back from the Dursley's. Mum and Dad found out about our escapade with Voldemort in the bowels of the school (how I don't know) and they were not at all happy. I think Sirius and Elena were of the mind to ground you too, but then I pointed out that you were already spending a month with the Dursley's and what could be worse than that? (Sirius mumbled something about spending a week with his mother's portrait, but I have no idea what he was talking about). Well, I've got to go. Hedwig's pecking me impatiently. Write me back as soon as possible okay? I'll see you in twenty-nine days._

_Love, Hermione_

_P.S. Ron's invited us over to his house for the summer, but I told him we can't go until August. After all, you're stuck there until July and then we're all going to France for a month on vacation._

Harry grinned as he folded the letter again. He could picture her sitting at her desk, laughing as she watched Rowan stuck in a tree outside her window. He could almost see her nervous excitement over the birth of her baby brother and her disappointment at being grounded.

Emma tugged on his sleeve. "What did she say?"

"That her cat's a chicken, she hopes I'm doing well cooped up here with you terrible Dursleys, her baby brother is going to be born in six weeks, she experienced "The Talk", she's grounded, and my godfather is being his usual outrageous self. Also, our other best friend invited us to stay the summer with him, but we're going on a trip to France so we can't visit him until August."

"Wow! Does she always have that much to say?"

"Actually, that letter was rather short for her."

"Cool. Will I ever get to meet her?"

"I'll make sure to introduce you when she comes with my godparents to pick me up in a month okay?"

"Okay."

And that was that.

**A/N:** Okay, now comes the important part. I want to take a poll. How many of you would like me to write about their vacation to France, and how many of you would prefer that I just skipped over it and went straight to the Burrow? When you review, just say "France" or "No France". I will count all votes I receive before 11:59 pm on Monday. After that voting is closed and the chapter will be written. So if you want to make sure your vote counts, vote before Tuesday! (That sounded all political didn't it?—I hate politics!).

And I know, I know. You're all dying to point out that Emma looking like Lily was sooo predictable, aren't you? Well, in my defense, I would never be so evil as to make one of Harry's cousins look like Petunia (or Vernon for that matter…Heaven forbid anyone ever look like Dudley). It would be unnecessarily cruel (not to mention unusual as well). Other than that, I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review (AND VOTE!) on your way out.


	20. The Littlest Granger

**Disclaimer:** Evan decided to take my rights to the Harry Potter books and use them as ingredients in his mud pie. So now those rights belong only to J.K. Rowling. Sucks for me doesn't it?

**A/N:** Okay guys. I know it's been an impossibly long time, but I finally have the next chapter. Yay! And it's longer, just like I said it would be. It's eleven pages, not the five I've been trying to stick to so… On to other topics. The votes are in and France has won by an overwhelming landslide. Fortunately for those of you who weren't interested in hearing about it, it's only going to be one chapter long. So no whining.

Also, I'm glad to know that so many of you liked Emma. She's a little hellion isn't she? Unfortunately, Harry couldn't possibly bring her to France with him. However, she does know that he's going to France. Maybe she'll end up there on her own? Hmm…I'll have to think about that.

One last little note: I know that according to the books they don't get out of school until mid June. But for the sake of my story, we're going to imagine that they get out within the first week okay? It just makes things so much easier. With that all said, on to the story.

**Chapter 20: The Littlest Granger**

Exactly twenty-nine days later, on the very last day of June, Sirius, Elena, Evan, and Hermione all arrived to pick him up from the dreaded Dursley's. Needless to say, Harry was ecstatic.

He and Emma had been sitting outside when the car pulled up. Emma, seeing it was his family, hid behind the tree in the front yard. The Dursleys, thankfully, had barricaded themselves inside the house. Occasionally, he caught a glimpse of the curtain shifting and knew it was his nosy Aunt.

Hermione was the first one out of the large, sport utility vehicle. She raced across the well kept lawn, brown curls streaming behind her, and launched herself at Harry. Without a thought, he wrapped his arms around her and spun in circles until he was dizzy and she was laughing.

Emma giggled from her hiding spot and the adults watched on in amusement.

No sooner had he put Hermione down than Evan leapt up to be caught by Harry. Harry threw the laughing little boy high into the air and caught him. Evan shrieked in delight.

Finally, Harry set Evan down and turned to face the rest of his family. Immediately, Hermione intertwined her fingers with his.

"Hey guys," he said, giving them a wide smile.

"Hey there kiddo," Sirius said, tousling Harry's dark hair.

"Hi Harry," Elena said, and hugged him hard.

"So how was your summer?" Hermione asked, and Harry could tell she was dying to tell him all about hers.

"Actually, it wasn't at all horrible," he said and grinned at the eyebrow Sirius raised. "Really. I met someone very special. A wonderful girl."

Hermione was startled by the emotion she heard in his voice. And she was stunned by the wave of icy…_something_ that raced through her stomach. _Am I jealous?_ She asked herself incredulously.

"She's amazing," Harry continued to Sirius and Elena. "So smart and funny…and ferocious." Harry rolled his eyes at the last, remembering his first encounter with Emma.

The iciness in Hermione's stomach spread to the rest of her body. _Oh Merlin! I _am_ jealous_, she thought.

"Enough already Harry! When can we meet this paragon?" Elena asked.

"Now. Emma come on out," Harry called.

Hermione, Sirius, Evan, and Elena watched as a small girl appeared form behind the only tree in the yard. Harry heard Sirius suck in his breath.

"Everyone, this is my cousin Emma. She's Petunia's daughter. Emma, this is everyone. They're my family."

Emma, who was clearly overwhelmed and trying not to show it, lifted her chin in defiance. Harry grinned at the display of pride he'd gotten used to over the past month.

"No need to get your feathers all ruffled," Harry said, chucking her on the chin lightly. Emma moved a step closer to him, feeling safer.

"They'll be nice, I promise. Well, maybe not Evan. He's a little terror."

"That's me," Evan said, chiming in helpfully, jabbing a tiny thumb into his chest. "I'm the little terror, so watch out!"

Everyone but Emma laughed. Evan negated what he'd just said by walking over to Emma and slipping his tiny hand into hers.

"The tall, dark haired, ugly one is my godfather Sirius," Harry said, grinning cheekily as Sirius said, "Hey!" in protest.

"I am _not_ tall," Sirius said. Harry, Hermione, and Elena immediately burst out laughing. Emma gave a weak smile, unsure whether to be amused or terrified. Evan merely looked confused.

"The short pretty one is Sirius's wife Elena," Harry said, pointing out his godmother. "Evan you've already met. He's their son."

Harry tugged on Hermione's hand, bringing her closer to him so he could wrap an arm around her waist. "And this is Hermione. My very best friend in the world since before I was your age."

Emma grinned widely. "So you're the one who writes long letters?"

Hermione grinned and laughed lightly, feeling the last of the iciness recede. "Yes, that would be me." She was horrified by her earlier reaction and even more horrified by the fact that the reaction seemed perfectly normal in some small corner of her mind.

"Well, are you ready to go then?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I just have to go in and get my stuff."

"I'll go with you," Hermione said, reluctant to let Harry out of her sight.

"Okay," Harry said, nodding.

"I think I will too," Sirius said, and he was gazing at Emma.

Harry, sensing what was going through his Godfather's mind said, "Emma, why don't you stay out here with Evan okay? We'll be right back." And before Emma had a chance to reply, the three were heading toward the house.

They walked through the front door and almost immediately Vernon Dursley was standing in their way.

"You freaks have no business in this house!"

"Shut your trap, Dursley," Sirius said, and it was all the more effective because of the calm voice it had been uttered in. "I have a particular issue to discuss with you."

"Your kind can have nothing of interest to say to me!"

"Oh but I do," said Sirius in a calm, smooth voice Harry had never heard out of him. "Join me in the parlor." It was a command, not a suggestion. Sirius turned and marched unerringly toward the part of the house that housed the parlor.

"Come on," Harry whispered, taking Hermione's hand in his. "My stuff's in the living room. Let's leave them to it."

They crept down the hall as quietly as possible, not because they were afraid of being loud, but because they wanted to hear what was going on between Sirius and Vernon.

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Hermione asked when they were standing by his stuff.

"I think they're talking about Emma," he said.

"What? Why?"

"Because she's magical like us and the Dursley's hate her for it."

"They hate their own daughter because she's magical?" Hermione asked, incredulous.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. They hated me too remember?"

"But what can Sirius do? She is their daughter."

"He knows that, but he's got a soft spot in his heart for children. And Emma's special."

"You mean other than being magical?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because she looks exactly like my mum. And Sirius was one of my mum's best friends."

"Oh," Hermione said, sounding startled. "You don't look a thing like your mother then," she said, picturing Emma's dark red hair and freckles in her mind.

Harry threw her a crooked grin. "Nope. Only the eyes, everything else is from my dad." He grabbed his trunk and started lugging it toward the door.

Hermione picked up Hedwig's cage, being careful not to jostle it. Hedwig hooted at her happily and she grinned.

"I missed you too girl," she said, stroking the owl's feathers through the bars. Turning back to Harry she said, "So Sirius is trying to save Emma?"

"In a way," he said. "He couldn't help my mother, but he can help her niece—who just happens to look exactly like her."

Hermione nodded her understanding. "So it's kind of like he's trying to make up for what he sees as a past mistake?"

Harry beamed at her, startled and truly impressed by her intelligence. "You're a genius Hermione. Yeah, that's it exactly."

She felt herself grow warm at his praise and quickly turned away, hoping he hadn't noticed the flush on her cheeks.

"You're not exactly an idiot either Harry," she said, trying to fill in the silence. She nearly turned into a puddle of jelly when she felt his arm wrap around her. Closing her eyes, Hermione concentrated on breathing in a steady, even rhythm, trying to keep herself calm.

Unfortunately, every time she inhaled, she could smell him. He smelled like fresh air and sunshine and something that was uniquely Harry. _Merlin,_ Hermione thought. _I've turned into a nonsense spouting fool! Since when can someone smell like sunshine? It's light, you can't smell light._

_That's right, just keep telling yourself that,_ said the logical part of her brain. _Maybe one day, you'll believe it._

_So not helping here!_ she snarled to herself. Abruptly, she realized how ridiculous she was being, and burst out laughing.

Harry, looking startled, swung her around to face him. "What's that about?" he asked, his cool green eyes searching her warm honey ones.

"Oh Harry," she said with a little giggle, "you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I'll always believe you Hermione," he said, suddenly serious.

Hermione, startled by the abrupt change in mood, studied his face intently. "I was arguing with myself," she said slowly, gauging his reaction.

"About what?"

"About whether or not it's possible for someone to smell like sunshine."

Harry stood there, looking completely confused.

Hermione took a deep breath, gathered her Gryffindor courage, and thought _here it goes._ "About whether or not _you_ smell like sunshine…" she was so embarrassed that she couldn't meet his gaze.

Harry placed his finger beneath her chin and lifted her face until she was looking into his eyes. Hermione, terrified about what he might say, began to ramble.

"When you stand close to me, I can smell you, and you always smell like fresh air, and sunshine and something that's all you. So I was arguing with myself, telling myself that it's not possible for someone to smell like sunshine. Sunshine is light, and light is energy waves and particles. Energy doesn't have any smell, so it's impossible that you smell like sunlight."

She had started off just fine, but as she continued, her words had come faster until she'd ended in a nearly unintelligible tangle. Harry, bless him, had understood every word.

"But you do," she said slowly, sounding almost defeated. She gazed into his eyes, trying to read his thoughts. "You smell like sunshine."

Harry cupped the side of her face in his hand and said softly, "so do you." He leaned in closer and Hermione became aware of how close they were.

Sometime during their conversation, she had put down Hedwig's cage and Harry had put down his trunk. They were standing mere inches apart. Harry had one arm wrapped around her waist and one hand cupping her face. She had one hand on the arm that was around her waist, and the other placed lightly on his chest.

She leaned up, closing her eyes slightly, and waited for Harry to make the next move. Her knees were shaking horribly and she wondered how he hadn't noticed.

Harry swallowed hard. He desperately wanted to kiss her, and he could see that she wanted him to as well. The only problem was, he didn't know if he could stop at just kissing her. _Oh, to hell with it!_ he thought, and leaned down to give them what they both wanted.

Their lips were just a whisper apart when Sirius came bolting into the living room.

"Hermione! Your dad just—oh…"

Harry and Hermione leapt apart, both of them flushed and looking guilty.

"Never mind," Sirius said, backing out of the room. "I'll just…er…wait outside, shall I?"

He started to leave, but both Harry and Hermione said, "No!" at the same time.

Harry took two deep breaths to get himself back under control and then asked, "What is it Sirius?"

"Yeah, what did my dad just do Uncle Sirius?" Hermione asked, hoping that her blush had disappeared.

"He just called. Your Mum's gone into labor two weeks early. They're at the hospital right now and they want you to come, so we've got to go."

"Oh my gosh! Mum's going to have the baby. Oh my gosh! We've got to go right now!"

Harry grinned at Hermione who was running back and forth like a chicken that had just had its head loped off. He snagged her as she darted past again.

"Hermione, calm down," he said, waiting until he was sure she was paying attention. "You're mum will be fine for a while longer."

She calmed for a moment and Harry took advantage of the opportunity. "Now, the car is outside. Why don't you go ahead and get in it? Sirius and I will grab my stuff."

"Right," she said, sounding distracted. "Car. Outside. Go now. Don't worry about stuff. Right. Outside. Car. Now."

Harry and Sirius watched her go, large smiles on their faces. Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage and Sirius lifted his trunk.

"Ah, listen," Sirius said. "About earlier—"

"No need to say anything Sirius."

"I know, it's just, well, I'm sorry I interrupted that."

Harry sighed. "It was probably for the best anyway. I don't want to push her. She needs to be the one to decide the when and where and how."

Sirius grinned at his godson. "Harry, it looked to me like she's made her decision. That definitely wasn't a one sided situation."

Harry grinned. The two of them rushed outside and, after a hurried goodbye to Emma (with promises to see her again soon), raced off to the hospital.

Two hours later, they were all seated in the waiting room, awaiting news of how the delivery was going. Well, most of them were seated…Hermione was pacing like a caged lion.

"Mione, you've got to sit down," Harry said, tugging on her hand as she walked by, but Hermione was oblivious. She continued to pace back and forth, back and forth. Eventually, Harry got irritated and simply pulled her down on to his lap.

"Now," he said. "You just sit here for a while and calm down. Everything's going to be fine, I promise you."

Slowly, she collapsed against him, resting her head on his shoulder. Harry gave a sigh of relief and ran his fingers through her hair over and over again. He was trying desperately to soothe her and apparently it worked because after a few minutes, she fell asleep.

An hour later, Remus appeared with Tonks in tow. Both of them looked dirty, disheveled, and exhausted.

"Sorry," Remus said, trying desperately to catch his breath. "I got here as soon as I could. We were in the middle of a training session."

"It's good to see you Moony," Sirius said, jumping up and clapping his best friend on the back. He turned his gaze to the small woman beside him. "And who's your lady friend?"

"Sirius, you big jerk! You know bloody well who I am," said Tonks, sounding outraged.

"Well, so I do. If it isn't my favorite cousin in the world. Nymphadora, darling, how are you doing?"

Harry almost didn't see the blow Tonks landed in Sirius's gut.

"I told you never to call me that!"

"Sorry dear," Sirius said laughing. "But it's so much fun."

When Remus had quit laughing, Sirius said, "So what were you guys training for?"

"Well, Tonks has just been accepted into the Auror Academy, so she asked me to help her prepare," Remus said.

Sirius was nodding, but his mind was already traveling a different route. "How long has it been since I last saw you Nymph?"

"Since just after your trial I think," she said, pausing to think. "Yeah, that's right. We held a party the night after they freed you."

"Has it really been that long?" Sirius asked, looking stunned.

Tonks nodded.

"Okay then. Well, there are a few people I'd like you to meet."

Sirius scooped his son up as the little boy darted by. "This is my son, Evan. He's three and a half. Evan, say hello to Auntie Tonks."

"Hello Auntie Tonks," the little boy said, and then promptly demanded to be let down. The minute his feet were on the floor again, he darted over to the chair where Harry was sitting with the sleeping Hermione, and crawled up into his lap.

The three adults followed him over.

"The dark haired one currently being used as a pillow is Harry," Sirius said.

"Harry Potter?" Tonks asked.

Sirius nodded, "Yep."

"Nice to meet you Harry," Tonks said, holding out her hand. "I'm Tonks." Harry managed to free up one hand long enough to shake hers.

"It's nice to meet you Tonks," Harry said.

"The other one," Sirius continued, "is Hermione Granger. She's one of the smartest people you will ever meet. Her mother is the one who's having they baby."

"Ah, I see. So you're all here supporting the family?" Tonks asked.

"Exactly," Sirius said. "As a matter of fact, that's where my wife is right now. She's in there supporting Katharine."

"Your wife?"

"Well, if you had come to the wedding you'd know who I was talking about," Sirius said grumpily.

"Hey, no fair! That boy purposely put that bucket of acid there so that I would trip over it. It wasn't my fault that I was burned from head to toe and had to stay in the hospital wing rather than go to your wedding."

"You mean that bucket of acid that was hidden in a dark corner of the room where no one could possibly kick it over?" Remus asked calmly.

"Yes, I mean that bucket!"

"Okay, just checking," Remus said, and then nearly imploded with the effort to keep from laughing.

Tonks saw it and waved one fist under his nose. "One of these days Remus Lupin, one of these days I'm going to make you very sorry."

Now it was Sirius's turn to burst out laughing. "Sorry Nymph, but that's one of the lamest threats I've ever heard. Didn't you learn anything from James and I?"

"Apparently not," she grumbled, and then stomped off toward the cafeteria.

Remus laughed and then pulled up a chair. He and Sirius started talking as a way to pass the time and Harry continued to watch the clock.

More time passed and Sirius came to collect his sleeping son. Tonks had returned a while ago and was now talking with both Remus and Sirius. Harry placed his head on the top of Hermione's and contemplated life in general.

As the hours rolled by, Harry became more and more concerned. Finally, he gave in and asked Sirius the question that had been burning him for the past four hours.

"Sirius? Is everything going to be okay? She's been in there for an awful long time," Harry whispered, trying not to wake Evan or Hermione.

"I'm sure she's just fine Harry," Sirius said. He grimaced before continuing, "Giving birth is a very difficult process. I know when Elena went through it, I thought the day would never end."

Sirius shifted the sleeping Evan in his arms. Hermione mumbled something and snuggled closer to Harry.

Elena came walking towards them from the medical wing. Sirius shot up immediately, still holding Evan, but Harry was pinned beneath Hermione.

"How's it going in there?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Fine. Just fine," Elena said, hugging her husband and son tightly. "I never realized how bad it must have been for you just standing there and not being able to do anything. I want to help her, but the doctors say there's nothing I can do except talk to her."

"So do you talk to her?"

"Of course! I've talked about everything I can think of and the baby's still not here yet."

"How much longer?" Harry asked quietly. Remus and Tonks came over to join the group.

"Another hour," Elena whispered back, looking down at her godson holding Hermione. A tender smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "The doctors say he should be here within the hour."

"That's good," Harry said sighing with relief. Hermione stirred against him and he began rubbing large, soothing circles on her back.

"I'm Tonks," Tonks said, holding out a hand for Elena to shake. "One of Sirius's cousins."

"My favorite cousin," Sirius chimed in, and Tonks beamed.

"I'm Elena, his wife." She raised an eyebrow at her husband and then said, "His only wife."

Sirius turned to Remus, giving him a horrified look. "Do you think she found out about Alissa?"

"No," Remus said thoughtfully, "But I think she might know about Sara."

"Oh, well, that's okay then," Sirius said, all nonchalant. "As long as she doesn't know about Melissa."

"Or Janet," Remus added, and Sirius nodded sagely.

"Or Janet," he agreed.

It was silent for about two seconds and then everyone was laughing. Elena danced up to her husband and kissed him soundly.

"Oh how I love you," she said, hugging him tightly. "And it was Connie I found out about," she added with a wicked grin.

Sirius roared with laughter, but had to muffle it when the nurse at the watch station gave him a dirty look.

"Right, well I've go to go back. Thomas is probably pulling his hair out by now," Elena said with a wry smile, and turned to head back to the maternity ward.

The three adults returned to their seats and continued their conversation, while Harry sat and watched the clock, waiting for some news. After about half an hour, Hermione woke up. She stretched long and languorously, but then seemed to suddenly realize where she was.

"Mum! How is she? Is the baby here yet? Why didn't you wake me? Have you already seen him? Come on, we've got to go," she said, leaping up and pulling Harry with her.

"Hermione, calm down. The baby's not here yet. The doctors are saying within the next half hour, okay?" Sirius said.

"Not here yet?" She looked at the clock on the wall and blanched. "She's been in there for nearly eight hours! What do you mean he's not here yet?"

"It means your brother's a stubborn little bugger and he'll come out when he's good and ready," Harry said, pushing her back down into the seat. He kneeled in front of her, blocking her escape, and took both her hands in his. "Now, I want you to listen to me okay?"

She nodded and Harry opened his mouth to continue, but was cutoff by a shout from the end of the hallway. Mr. Granger had come skidding to a halt and was yelling "It's a boy!" for the whole world to hear.

Before any of them could say a single thing, Thomas was gone again, heading back towards his wife and new son.

"Well, I think that's our cue to follow," Sirius said, scooping Evan up into his arms, and making his way down the hallway. Remus and Tonks trailed behind him.

"Come on," Harry said, taking Hermione's hand in his. "Let's go see your little brother."

Hermione followed him slowly, suddenly very nervous. Her hands felt like ice and she couldn't help the riot of butterflies in her stomach.

"Harry, maybe we shouldn't. Why don't we just leave them alone for a while and go sit in the waiting room."

"Don't be ridiculous Hermione."

"But Harry—"

"No buts. We're going to go see Carson," he said, and began dragging her down the hall. After about thirty feet, she was willing to follow on her own.

When they reached the viewing window, Sirius, Evan, Elena, Remus, and Tonks were already there.

"Have they brought him out yet?" Harry asked.

"No, not yet. In about ten minutes though," Elena answered.

So the seven of them waited silently for what seemed like eternity before Elena finally said, "There. That's him."

Six heads whipped up to see a stout nurse carrying in a blue bundle. She brought him over to the window and adjusted the blanket so they could all see.

Harry saw the tears form in Hermione's eyes. "He's perfect," she said, and then hugged Harry tightly, burying her face in his shoulder. For one long moment, he thought she was crying. Then she threw her head back and laughed. It was a sound of pure delight.

Harry couldn't help but hug her tightly. Hermione, feeling his arms wrapped tightly around her, did the first thing that came to her mind. She kissed him.

In front of Sirius and Elena. In front of Remus and Tonks. In front of the nurse and her new baby brother. She even kissed him in front of her father, who had come around the corner sometime during the past few seconds. And frankly…she didn't care.

She wanted to share her happiness with Harry. She wanted him to feel what she was feeling, and somehow, her body had decided that this was the way to do it.

His lips were warm and firm against hers, and she felt a jolt of electricity deep in her stomach when she shifted against him. Finally, she managed to pull herself away—though it was one of the hardest things she had ever done.

Who knew a boy's lips could be so wonderful? And who knew that they could make you want to keep your lips pressed to theirs forever? Hermione now thought she understood the meaning of 'exquisite torture'.

Eventually, she managed to pull far enough away from Harry for her senses to return. And they came back in a vicious rush that left her blushing madly as the adults stared at them.

"Well," Thomas Granger said lightly, trying to keep his feelings off his face, "that was a surprise."

Sirius gave a shout of delight. Elena gave him a look that clearly said 'you'll shut up if you know what's good for you'. Sirius shut up.

"Er, Daddy, I can explain—"

"I'm sure you can Hermione, but we'll leave the explanations for later. Like after we get your brother home. For now, your mother would like to see you."

Hermione gave a sigh of relief, squeezed Harry's hand tightly, and dashed off to her mother's room.

"You and I will be talking later as well young man," Mr. Granger said.

Harry swallowed and said, "Yes sir."

Mr. Granger winked at Sirius over Harry's head. Sirius smirked back. Then, as if they had all had the same thought at once, the seven of them turned to look at Carson Richard Granger. The newest member of the family.

**A/N:** Okay, so…what did you guys think? Too much, not enough, what? Well, review to tell me what you think. Up next is the trip to France (which includes beaches, thunderstorms, and a trip to the Eiffel tower so there's plenty of potential).

P.S. I have a new Oneshot out so if you haven't read it yet, please do. It's called "I Loved Her First. If I get lots of reviews I might just make a sequel. What do you think of that?


	21. Oooo La La!

**Disclaimer:** Okay, okay! I don't own anything of Harry Potter…happy now?

**A/N:** I am so very very sorry you guys. I didn't mean for it to take me this long to post the chapter. My life suddenly got incredibly busy and I just didn't seem to ever have any free time. I would like to thank you all for waiting so very patiently and offer some reasons (not excuses) for my delay in the hopes that you will at least understand why it took me so long to post even if you don't forgive me for it.

The main reason for my tardiness is that at the end of October, I took on a second job in addition to the one I already have and my full time classes. Naturally, those three things occupied quite a bit of my time. Also, right about that same time, I was accepted to the University that I have dreamed of going to for the past two years—so, I had a lot of things to get in order considering how far away it is from home. Additionally, I will be taking a trip out of the country for about six weeks sometime this summer for academic reasons. Frankly, getting everything in order for that is driving me bonkers. So now, you at least understand why I didn't post. Please forgive me?

Now, back to more important story matters: I would like to apologize before hand, but due to my non-existent skill with the French language (and my very poor translator), Harry and Hermione will be speaking in English (actually, they'll be speaking in French but I'm going to type it in English). Also, Remus and Tonks were a last minute addition to the trip—I hope you guys don't mind. I thought they would give me some good comic scenes…I was right. Also, I tried to address most of the concerns that were expressed in the reviews. If I missed one or two, let me know. Once again, I apologize for my lateness in getting this posted. Other than that, read on.

**Chapter 21: Oooo La La!**

Harry let out a sigh and leaned over to study the view from the plane window. The land looked like a badly put together chess board with odd little squiggles throughout, although the bursts of puffy clouds did lighten the atmosphere a bit.

The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon, and Harry yawned, realizing that he hadn't been up this early in a long time. Nor had he been so worried.

"What's the matter Harry," Hermione asked softly, placing one hand gently on his arm. She didn't know how she knew that something was wrong with him, she just did. It was like she had this whole other sixth sense when it came to anything involving him.

"Nothing," he said without turning to face her. Instantly, alarm bells went off inside her head and a small kernel of fear began to develop in the pit of her stomach.

"Don't give me that Harry. Whatever you're worried about isn't 'nothing', so spill," she commanded. Fear made her voice sharp and she winced at the unintended ferocity.

"Emma," he mumbled, still refusing to look at her.

"Emma? What about her?"

"I'm worried about her being stuck there with the Dursleys."

Hermione nearly let out a sigh of relief, but managed to hold it back at the last moment. The sprouting of fear disappeared and she felt like she could think rationally now. Her thoughts always grew clouded when the issue concerned Harry.

"Isn't Uncle Sirius trying to find a way to get her out of there?"

"Yeah, but Dumbledore's not going for any of it and the Minister turned Sirius down flat."

"Why? Can't everyone see what horrible people they are?"

"Apparently not," he said. "Both Dumbledore and the Minister say that there is no legal reason, magical or muggle, for them to remove her from the care of her parents."

They were both silent for a moment before Hermione leaned over to give him a small hug. She ignored the tingling of warmth that spread throughout her stomach at the contact.

"I'm sorry Harry," she whispered.

"Yeah, so am I."

He turned away from the window and focused on her face. He could see the concern in her eyes, the frustration that she couldn't help him, and the relief that he himself was okay. It made him smile at her, a true smile.

"Come on," he said, "Let's try to get some sleep before landing okay?"

"Sure," she said, and snuggled up against him. She was asleep almost instantly, but Harry wasn't.

He had been constantly thinking about Emma and the letter he had sent to Dumbledore the night of Carson's birth.

They had just returned from the hospital, those of them who weren't staying to support the new mother, and Harry had felt a pang of sorrow for Emma. She was stuck in that cold, impersonal house with those loveless relatives of his while he was at home with the warm and caring friends and family he loved.

It was at that moment that he had decided to write a letter to Dumbledore. A very firm letter. He could see the words on the parchment as if he had written them only an hour ago, and not nearly two weeks before.

Professor Dumbledore,

During this past summer I was forced to return to my relatives' house (as you well know). During my incarceration there, I discovered that I have a cousin. A little girl who is almost six years old and looks exactly like my mum (I've seen pictures of Mum in the photo album Hagrid gave me). I also discovered something you may not know—Emma Dursley is a witch…and her parents hate her for it. They treat her worse than they did me because she is their daughter. She is the evidence of their "flaws". They don't hug her or kiss her or even talk to her. They hate her. They hate her with a passion that I've never seen before. They can't blame her "unnaturalness" or her "freakish behavior" on someone else like they could with me.

I was easier to accept because I didn't come from their blood. I was Lily and James' son, not theirs—their son was perfect, not a drop of unnaturalness in him. But then Emma came along and they saw that she was just as "freaky" as "that Potter brat". They have no one but themselves to blame this time—so, naturally, they blame Emma. She is the proof that they are not perfect, and worse yet, that they have some magical blood in them somewhere. I think this last part is what infuriates them the most. They take out their anger on Emma in every way possible (except physically).

I'm writing this letter to tell you that as long as Emma remains trapped with those close-minded idiots, I will refuse to go back there. Sirius is my legal guardian, so you can't make me do anything that he doesn't want me to do. And he reallydoesn't want me there at all…ever. I only agreed to go to the Dursley's as a favor to you and because you seemed to want it so badly. Now I'm telling you it's time to repay that favor. I want Emma out of that house by the time we get back from France. If she isn't out of there and in someone else's custody by then, then I will never return to that household. That's a promise. Emma shares my blood, and I protect what's mine.

Harry Potter

He smiled humorlessly as he imagined the look on Dumbledore's face as the old professor opened the letter. That last sentence had been both a threat and a hint. He needed his mother's blood protection, Emma was his blood, etcetera, etcetera. The bottom line was that Emma could provide that blood protection for him, if only Dumbledore was intelligent enough to glean the meaning of that last phrase

He snuggled down into his seat thinking that Dumbledore had roughly four weeks to get Emma out of that house before Harry would be forced to back up his words with actions. Sleep claimed its hold on him while he tried to make rescue plans.

The jolt of the plane touching down woke him sometime later. He yawned, stretching his arms above his head, and nudged Hermione awake.

"What?" she asked, coming awake quickly as was her wont.

"We're here," he said and promptly yawned again.

"Come on kids," Elena said from across the aisle. Sirius was gathering their carry-on luggage together and Evan was bouncing on the seat. Harry thought he was being remarkably restrained until he saw that the youngster's belt was still strapped.

He snickered and pointed this out to Hermione who giggled. They both turned, hearing the unmistakable squall of a baby.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That'll be Carson."

"Demanding little fellow isn't he?" Harry asked.

"You have no idea," she said and threw him a smile, following the Blacks down the aisle. Harry was right behind her and the Grangers trailed after him. Remus and Tonks were already waiting at the bottom of the ramp.

It took them a little while to get out of the airport, but then they were standing out in the open, on French soil.

"Mmmm," Hermione said and gave a small pirouette. "Smell that air. We're in France Harry!"

"Yes, I can see that," he said and grinned at her.

"Okay, is everyone here? Raise your hand if you're not," Mr. Granger was saying. Tonks snickered until Remus jabbed an elbow into her midsection. She sent a murderous scowl his way. Elena caught sight of it and had to laugh.

Harry felt the warmth rush through him and knew that this was his family. Now if only Emma could be here with them…

Everyone was giddy and anxious to explore, but first they had to check into their hotel. They were going to be staying at "The Grand Hotel", which was located on _19 rue Cujas_. The hotel was high end and reportedly "Far away, but close to the action." It was exactly what they had been looking for: a large, quiet hotel in the middle of nowhere, but close to everything.

They had checked out four suites. One for Sirius and Elena, one for Thomas, Katherine, and Carson, another for Harry, Evan, and Remus, and the last for Hermione and Tonks.

They spent an hour unpacking everything from the suitcases and loading it into closets and drawers. After that, the adults (or at least the males) decided it was time for lunch.

After an unusual but delicious lunch, the whole group made their way over to one of the many store lined streets. They spent several hours examining each and every shop.

The boys were, of course, more interested in the sports bars, while the girls oohed and awed over clothes, baby accessories, antique shops, and pretty much everything that didn't involve sports.

Of course, having Tonks in an antique shop was like bringing a bull into the china store. After purchasing their third hideously old lamp, the other girls decided that Tonks should hang out with the boys for a while.

By the end of the day, Harry had decided that shopping should be made into an official Olympic sport. He'd never seen such endurance and stamina. Little did he know that Sirius, Thomas, and Remus were all ready and willing to work out the bloody design for the gold medal if the women would simply agree to go back to the hotel.

Harry took another look at the four shopping females and prayed for one of God's plagues to descend upon them…anything to stop the shopping.

In the end, it wasn't a plague but a vicious summer storm complete with thunder and lightning. Almost immediately, the rain began to pour down in thick, cold sheets. Katherine promptly bundled Carson into her coat while Thomas held a rapidly opened umbrella over his wife and son.

Hermione let out a small scream at the first clap of thunder and darted over to Harry. He took her bags, stuffing the books under one side of his coat and her under the other. The adults simply stared in silence for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Goodness Hermione! You aren't still afraid of thunderstorms are you?" her father asked, a grin of mirth on his face.

Being this close to Harry had always made her feel safe. He had tucked her tightly against his side, which (unfortunately in this case) meant that she could think clearly without the thunder and lightning paralyzing her thought process. So, naturally, she had the grace to blush a furious red.

"No. No, of course not. I—I just didn't want my books to get wet," she stammered, pressing closer to Harry at the next flash of lightning.

"Uh-huh, sure," Sirius said, drawing out the "u" for an impossible amount of time. Tonks had the good manners to smack him on the arm.

"Don't be mean Sirius. I seem to remember a nineteen year old boy who refused to go near the water heater in the basement," Tonks said snidely.

"Hey!" Sirius protested. "That thing was possessed and you know it. It tried to eat me!"

"Uh-huh, sure," Elena said, mimicking his words to Hermione. She even made the "u" nice and long.

Remus was laughing so hard he was nearly rolling on the ground. Thomas and Katherine Granger were trying valiantly to hide their smiles. They were failing miserably.

Eventually, someone had the good sense to suggest they head back to the hotel and get out of the rain. Everyone agreed immediately.

They spent the rest of the dreary night playing cards, talking amicably, and getting warm in front of the fire. The Grangers, it was discovered, had a fondness for exploding snap—and the magically inclined were all too happy to humor them.

Evan, on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with the exploding cards. Instead he demanded that Harry read him a story. And so, Harry settled himself down on the couch in front of the fire, fluffing the pillows behind him to his satisfaction.

A few moments later, Evan came racing out of his room with a book under one arm. Harry grinned as he spotted the title, "Where the Wild Things Are". The little boy climbed up onto the couch and leaned against Harry, making sure that he would be able to see the pictures.

Harry grinned, opened the book, cleared his throat, and began to read. Rowan, who had been lazing about in front of the fire, leapt onto the couch, climbed up Harry's side, and curled himself around Harry's neck like a furry warm scarf.

Hermione, watching the scene from the corner of the room, couldn't help but smile. Harry looked so natural sitting there reading to Evan.

Carson, who was laying quietly in the bassinet, was listening raptly to Harry's voice, occasionally sucking on his foot.

Hermione gave into temptation and curled up on the couch next to Harry, laying her head on his shoulder.

Harry knew the instant that she decided to approach. He could feel her…presence approaching, kind of like this warm glow that got closer and closer as she did. So, naturally, he wasn't at all startled when she sat down next to him. He grinned a little as he felt her lean against him and was unaware of the stares of the adults.

Rowan, deciding this was even better than before, inched over until he was laying across both sets of shoulders evenly. His head was draped across Harry's shoulder and he would occasionally look down at the book's pictures while Hermione curled his tail around her fingers.

Hedwig fluttered over and perched on the back of the couch, listening intently to the story.

"They look like a little family don't they?" Tonks whispered, looking at the four children. It was simply an observation on her part and she was completely unaware of the ramifications of her statement.

"Yeah, they do," Mr. Granger said, and he sounded as if he had just discovered something both enlightening and terrifying at the same time.

The adults simply watched in silence for several minutes as Harry read about how the wild things had crowned Max king of them all. The loud boom of thunder broke them out of their reverie, but not before everyone saw Hermione press tightly against Harry and Harry wrap his arm around her.

"She really is still scared of thunder storms then?" Mrs. Granger asked, hoping to fill in the embarrassed silence.

"Yeah," Sirius said. "She comes over to our house to sleep in Harry's room every time we have one," he said, altering the truth slightly. He didn't think it would be prudent to tell Thomas and Katherine that their daughter frequently slept in the same bed as Harry.

Thomas whipped his head around to stare at Sirius. "She what?" he asked, sounding startled.

Remus and Tonks were looking from one set of adults to the other, almost like a comical tennis match. Both were careful to stay very quiet for fear of interrupting the impending drama.

"She comes over," Elena said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"How come we didn't know about this?" Katherine asked, looking form one Black to the other.

"Hermione seemed embarrassed by it so we decided not to say anything," Sirius said.

"So our daughter sneaks out in the middle of the night, during a storm, to sleep in her best friend's room and then sneaks back early in the morning so we don't find out…_and you think that's okay?_" Thomas asked incredulously.

"It could be worse," Elena said, looking at the two Grangers.

"Worse? How?" Katherine asked.

"She _could_ sit up in bed all night, terrified and alone, too embarrassed and ashamed to go to her parents for comfort."

Thomas and Katherine looked at each other startled. They hadn't quite realized how badly they had failed their daughter. After a moment of tense silence, Thomas seemed to deflate slightly.

"I hadn't quite thought of it that way," he said quietly with a glance over at his daughter.

"Even so," Katherine said, "We can't allow this to continue. What's going to happen when they're older? When they're sixteen, is she still going to sneak out and go sleep in his room? What if—"

"We've already started to deal with the problem," Sirius said, cutting her off in mid rant.

"How so?" Thomas asked, looking curious.

"Well," Elena began, "Harry's struck a kind of deal with her. She can continue to sleep in his room every time there's a thunderstorm on one condition."

"What's the one condition?" Katherine asked.

"Three strikes," Sirius answered. The Grangers looked at him as if he had suddenly sprouted another head.

"Three what?" Tonks asked, but Remus had already caught on and was nodding in approval.

"Let me explain it this way," Sirius continued, "Harry and Hermione made their deal right? The next thunderstorm we had after that day, Hermione had to wait for three "strikes" of thunder before she could come over to sleep in Harry's room."

"And for every thunderstorm we have, she has to wait three additional strikes before coming over," Elena said, elaborating. "If she wants to sleep in Harry's room tonight, she'll have to wait for…what was it Sirius, twelve or fifteen strikes?"

"I think she's up to fifteen."

"Right then. Fifteen strikes before she can sleep in Harry's room."

The Grangers nodded and the expressions on their faces said they had suddenly caught on.

"See," Sirius said, "The hope is that eventually, she'll have to wait through so many "strikes" of thunder that she'll get exhausted and fall asleep in her own bed."

"That's a rather clever idea," Katherine said, sounding very impressed. "And you said Harry came up with this on his own?"

"Actually, no," Elena said. "It was Sirius's idea."

"Well then, I have to admit, you're a very clever man Sirius Black," Mrs. Granger said fondly.

"Why thank you Ma'am," Sirius said with a wicked grin.

And that was the end of their discussions on Harry, Hermione, and thunderstorms. The six adults returned to their game of exploding snap while Harry's gentle voice rose and fell in the background.

The weeks passed by in a calm blur of activity that left Harry feeling completely relaxed for the first time in weeks.

The group had spent hours simply walking up and down the streets of Paris and taking in all the sights. Of course they had visited specific monuments as well…like the Arc de Triomphe for example.

Harry remembered that day vividly. He could still hear Hermione reciting pertinent information as if she had swallowed the guide book:

"…_The Arc de Triomphe is the world's largest traffic roundabout and the meeting point of 12 avenues. It was commissioned in 1806 by Napoleon to commemorate his imperial victories and was not completed until 1836. From the viewing platform at the top, which is 284 steps up, you can see the avenues - many of which were named after his illustrious generals - radiating toward every part of Paris…"_

He grinned at the thought and put away his writing materials as he heard the adults returning from their jaunt to the coffee shop. Their time in France was nearly over and Harry was sad to see it end.

"…honestly Remus! Did you have to stick your big foot out like that? That car nearly beheaded me!" shouted Tonks.

"My big foot?!" Remus exclaimed. "What do you mean my 'big foot'? It was your own _big foot_ you tripped over not mine!"

"Oh sure Remus! Like I just tripped over thin air," Tonks nearly screamed.

"Well actually," Sirius began, but Tonks was completely ignoring him.

The door to the room opened and Tonks stomped in followed by Sirius and Remus. Katherine, Thomas, and Elena came out of the sitting room to see what all the commotion was about.

"What's going on here?" Elena asked.

"Remus tripped me as we were coming out of the coffee shop. I fell flat on my face in front of a street full of people!"

"For the last time," Remus said, clearly exasperated, "I did not trip you!"

"That's it! I've had it!" Tonks yelled. She turned to storm out of the room but only made it half way before tripping and falling face first on to the floor.

Unfortunately, Hermione had chosen that moment to enter the room, Carson tucked securely in her arms. The two extra witnesses seemed to only make Tonks even more mad.

Everyone but Remus, who simply looked frustrated, had to hide their smiles behind their hands.

"Going to blame that one on me too Tonks?" Remus asked.

Tonks didn't answer, but gave a muted roar of rage and flounced down the hall.

Once everyone was sure she was out of hearing, they burst out laughing. Even Remus cracked a smile.

"She really did trip over nothing," Sirius said, wiping tears of laughter from his face.

That sent everyone into a fresh set of giggles that eventually died off into contented sighs and—in one case—hiccoughs. Naturally, that set everyone off laughing again.

Finally, they were well and truly finished and feeling very relaxed as they sipped the coffee that Sirius, Remus, and Tonks had brought.

"What do you say we spend our last day here at the beach?" Thomas asked, looking around at the group.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Sirius said, shrugging. "I mean, we've seen all the important sights haven't we?"

At this, everyone looked to Hermione for confirmation. Noticing the sudden concentration of attention, Hermione frowned, running over mental lists in her head.

"Let's see," she said. "We've seen the Arc de Triomphe, the Basilique du Sacré Cœur, the Catacombes de Paris, the Cathédrale de Notre Dame, the Louvre, and of course the Eiffel Tower. I think that about covers everything."

"An afternoon at the beach it is," Katherine said.

They arrived back at the hotel late that night, wet, covered in sand, exhausted, and delighted with themselves.

The boys complained endlessly about sand in uncomfortable places, while the women simply smiled in amusement. They fought over who would take a shower first and, after several people had finished, over who had used up all the hot water.

Finally, they had all managed to crawl into their pajamas. One by one they drifted off to bed. Katherine put Carson down first, then Elena tucked Evan in. Next up was Hermione and then Harry.

The decision was made to do the packing in the morning, considering that they were tired now and their flight didn't leave until 2:00 p.m.

Eventually, after tidying up the mess a little, the adults made their way to bed as well.

Harry, who was the last to fall asleep, did so with a tiny grin on his face.

**A/N: **Okay, so what did you think? Just to clear something up, Tonks and Remus are there unofficially as guardians for Harry. The fact that Remus was invited to come along in the first place only made things less obvious. Tonks being there is akin to punishment for her…or at least it started out that way. I am going to try to get the next chapter up within a month, but I won't make any promises this time. Let's just hope that life doesn't decide to throw me any more curve balls…I always miss them. Please review on your way out (even if it's only to yell at me for being late with this post).


	22. A Returning, a Reckoning, and a Reunion

**Disclaimer:** Much to my extreme disappointment, I do not own Harry Potter. Sometimes life really sucks doesn't it?

**A/N:** Is it even possible to say how sorry I am that this took so long? Nope, I think not. The good news though, I did get to go to Europe this summer and I am currently ensconced at my dream university and loving every minute of it.

**Chapter 22: A Returning, a Reckoning, and a Reunion**

Harry dropped his suitcase on the front lawn with a sigh of happiness. There it sat, his very own number 19 Willow Way. France had been great and all, but there really was no place like home. Especially if your family was with you. Harry didn't even regret celebrating his twelfth birthday in France because all the important people had been there.

After leaving the airport, they had dropped Remus and Tonks off at Grimmauld Place and then wearily made their way home. It was just about tea time, and if they were lucky they could be unpacked and settled in by dinner time.

He looked toward the front of the house. There, standing in the doorway, was Emma. She caught sight of him and gave a wide delighted smile, racing across the lawn to throw her skinny arms around him. Dumbledore remained in the doorway behind her.

"Hey Sirius," called Harry, hugging the small girl back. "You don't mind if we have a guest for a while do you?"

"No, not at all," said Sirius, catching sight of the Lily-look-alike and grinning.

"Well then, come on guys. Let's get inside and unpack," said Elena, trying to herd everyone into the house.

"Harry, the man with the long beard brought me here and said I could stay the whole summer! Isn't that great?" said Emma, clutching his arm and talking a mile a minute.

"It's fantastic Em."

Thomas Granger cleared his throat and said, "Sirius, Elena? Katherine and I would like to invite you to dinner the day after tomorrow at our house—"

"—Actually, it's not so much 'dinner' as it is a barbeque. My sister and her family are coming over from America and we would really like to introduce you to them. I hate to ask you on such short notice, but it was kind of a last minute thing for them," said Katherine.

Harry saw Hermione roll her eyes and grinned.

Sirius and Elena exchanged looks before Sirius said, "That sounds wonderful. Is it okay to bring the kids or should we find someone to baby sit?"

"No, it's fine, bring them. As a matter of fact, my sister has four of her own and the oldest is only five years older than Harry and Hermione," said Katherine, switching Carson over to her other shoulder.

"Great. We'll see you then. Maybe we could all head to Diagon Alley this weekend too. The kids need their school supplies," Elena said, and caught Evan's hand as he attempted to dart past her.

"Sounds like a plan. Come on Hermione, you can talk with Harry and Emma tomorrow after we've settled in."

The Blacks, Harry, and Emma entered the house and immediately split up. Elena took Evan and Emma upstairs to change, while Harry and Sirius led Dumbledore to the library where they could discuss Emma's housing arrangements without being overheard.

"Well?" Harry asked, cutting to the core of the matter.

"Well what Harry?" Dumbledore asked, refusing to release the reins of the conversation.

"Harry, I think it would be best if we let Dumbledore speak before jumping down his throat," Sirius said, handing both of them a cup of tea and settling back in his favorite chair with one of his own. "Please," he said, waving at the chair behind Albus. "Sit."

"Thank you, Sirius."

Harry tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Dumbledore to get comfortable. This waiting was killing him as patience had never been his forte.

"Is Emma still in the Dursley's legal custody?" Sirius asked, watching Dumbledore carefully over the rim of his cup.

"Yes."

"What?!" Harry yelled, leaping up from his chair. "I thought we had a deal? You place her under someone else's guardianship or I never return there."

Dumbledore looked at Harry, disappointment the only thing twinkling in his eyes. Sirius too was frowning at him.

"Harry, I would appreciate it if you would give me a chance to utter more than one word before condemning me," the professor said sadly.

He felt a twinge of guilt for yelling, but they had had a deal. Or so he had thought…

"Harry?" Sirius asked, and Harry caught a wealth of information in that one word. Sirius was asking if he could be trusted to reign in his temper and listen with an open mind. If not, Sirius would send him out of the room.

"Sorry Sirius," he said, then turned to Professor Dumbledore. "Please excuse my outburst of temper Headmaster," he said and left it at that. For a moment, he was sure he'd seen admiration shine in the professor's blue eyes, but…well, maybe not.

"There is nothing to forgive Harry."

Harry nodded and sat back down in his chair.

"Now, as I was saying, Emma is still in the Dursley's legal custody. However, I did manage to convince them that she would be less of a burden to them if she spent the summer with her cousin and his godfather. I explained to them that Emma, as a magically gifted child, could cause some, er… _interesting_ things to happen without proper training and—because of such—she should be somewhere where her magical outbursts could be monitored."

At that, Harry snorted. He could just imagine Vernon turning a darker shade of pink every time a word such as "magically" cropped up in the conversation.

"Needless to say, after I explained what could possibly happen if Emma had an incident of accidental magic, they were all too happy to get rid of her."

Harry, clearing his throat, said carefully, "Doesn't that mean she'll have to go back at the end of summer?"

Dumbledore nodded and Harry sent Sirius a pained look.

"Headmaster—," Sirius began.

"Albus."

"Right, sorry. _Albus_, is there any way we can keep her away from them?"

"Actually, yes."

Harry's head popped up from where he had been cradling it in his palms. "What is it?"

"Why, adopt her of course," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Adopt her?" Harry said at the same time Sirius said "Of course," and slapped his forehead.

"I thought it would be best to separate her from her family for a while before asking them to release her into your custody. 'Soften them up' I believe the proper muggle term is?"

Harry nodded.

"Is that agreeable with you Sirius?" Dumbledore asked.

Sirius nodded, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Very well then. That gives me the summer to get the paperwork in order. I'll meet back with you a week before term starts to finalize everything. Then, we'll have a meeting with the Dursleys."

No one said anything to this.

"Well, if that's all? I really must be going. Have a nice summer."

Sirius got up to walk Dumbledore to the door while Harry raced upstairs to tell Emma the good news.

That Sunday, Harry was racing up and down the stairs looking for his other shoe. The Black family plus Harry and Emma were going to head to the Granger's party in a few short minutes and Harry couldn't find his missing trainer anywhere. He was in the process of looking under the couch for the third time when a giggle made him turn around.

Emma was dangling his shoe from its laces, laughing as it twisted back and forth. Harry leapt up and grabbed it, patting her on the head as he said "Thanks Em." He plopped down on the couch, pulled the offending trainer on, and tied it tightly.

"Harry? Are you ready to go yet?" Sirius called, opening the front door for Elena.

"Yeah."

"Good, snag Evan from his room on your way down would you?"

"Sure."

"Come on Emma, let's get moving. They'll catch up to us," Sirius said. Emma went down stairs to join her 'Uncle' Sirius and 'Aunt' Elena, while Harry made his way down the hall to collect Evan.

As it turned out, Evan too had fallen victim to the missing shoe disease, so they showed up at the Granger's ten minutes behind the rest of their family.

Harry, being on very familiar terms with the Grangers, just opened the front door and walked right in, only to realize that it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do when strange people were in the house.

"Hey you! What do you think you're doing? Get out of here right now! The nerve of these kids, just bursting into someone else's house. Out, out, out!"

"But—," Harry began, only to be swatted by a woman who looked suspiciously like Mrs. Granger. Judging by the funny accent, Harry was willing to bet that she was one of the 'American relatives'.

"Elizabeth, leave the poor boys alone!" said Katherine Granger, coming to their rescue.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry dear," Mrs. Granger added. Then, gripping his shoulders in her hands, she turned him to face the woman who had been trying to shove them back out the door.

"Liz, this is Harry, one of Hermione's best friends. Remember the man I introduced you to? Sirius Black? And his wife Elena?"

"Oh, yes of course."

"He's their godson. And the little one here," she said, ruffling Evan's hair, "Is their son, Evan. Harry, Evan, this is my sister Elizabeth Braxton. She and her family came here for a visit from America. Say hello Evan," Katherine said.

"Hullo," Evan said, scuffing his shoe against the tile floor. "Harry, I want to find daddy."

"Go right ahead," Harry said, and released Evan's hand.

"He's out back with Mr. Granger dear," said Katherine.

"Thanks," Evan said, and bolted in the direction of the backdoor. Harry fervently wished he could follow, but it would be poor manners.

"And the girl that was with them?" Elizabeth asked, looking a slightly confused.

"She's my cousin," Harry said, hoping he could leave to find Hermione soon.

"Ah," said Elizabeth.

"Well, go on Harry," Katherine said, releasing her grip. "I know you're dying to find Hermione. I think she's in her room with her cousins."

"Thanks Mrs. Granger," Harry said, and promptly shot up the stairs.

If he had bothered to look back, he would have seen Elizabeth raising an eyebrow and Katherine laughing as she explained "…inseparable those two are…don't know what we're going to do later…"

Harry reached Hermione's door and threw it open without knocking, rushing in. His eardrums were almost instantly ruptured by a high pitched scream.

Closing his eyes, praying he hadn't just seen what he thought he'd seen, Harry attempted to run right back out, that horrible sound still ringing in his ears. Unfortunately, that didn't work as well as he had hoped. He had opened the door hard enough so that as soon as he was through it, it had bounced back and started closing. Now, seeing as Harry had his eyes closed, he didn't know this. So, naturally he plowed right into the closed door in his hurry to escape.

Harry hit the door and rebounded painfully, ending up on his back on the floor while his hands still covered his eyes. _Well, at least the screaming has turned to laughing_, he thought briefly. Then one of the laughing voices was hovering right over him.

"Oh Harry," said Hermione, gently prying his hands away from his eyes as another giggle escaped her. "Are you okay?"

"That depends," Harry said, still not opening his eyes. "Is she properly dressed?"

"Who? Audrey?" Hermione paused for a moment and he assumed she was checking to see if the screaming banshee was now clothed. "Yes, she's dressed now Harry. You can open your eyes."

"I'm not sure I want to," he said stubbornly.

"Harry, you're being ridiculous. Now open your eyes so I can make sure you don't have a concussion, or I'll get mum up here to hover over you."

Harry's eyes snapped open to see Hermione hovering right over him. He went cross-eyed for a moment trying to bring her face into focus before she backed away.

"There now, sit up a bit," she said.

Harry did as he was told and the rest of the room came into focus. It looked just as it always had, except there were too completely unfamiliar and utterly gorgeous girls standing on either side of Hermione.

He didn't bother to give them a second glance. The oldest of the girls noticed and raised an eyebrow. The younger one pouted, clearly put out that he didn't start drooling at the sight of her. Hermione was so focused on tending to Harry that she missed the entire exchange between the three of them.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked, pressing gently around the edges of the lump that was forming in the center of Harry's forehead.

He winced and she quit prodding at the bump. "Like I ran into a door," he said and grinned at her.

"Silly," she said and stood. Harry followed her up. Turning, she proceeded to introduce him to her two beautiful cousins.

"Harry, the one who was screaming when you came in is Audrey," she said, indicating the younger of the two girls, who looked to be about thirteen. "The other is Ashley," she said, waving a hand at the older girl, who appeared to be sixteen.

"Hello Audrey, Ashley," Harry said politely. Then he blushed. "Er, sorry about…well, you know."

The younger girl, Audrey, tittered. Harry, never having heard that precise sound before, did a double take. He wouldn't tell her of course, but he thought she sounded somewhat like a chipmunk.

"Girls, this is Harry. He's my best friend."

"Hello Harry," said Audrey, batting her eyelashes outrageously.

"Hi Harry," said Ashley, who then picked up the book she had been reading and went back to the window seat. Harry grinned. _Apparently, chronic reading is genetic_.

"So," Hermione began. "What took you so long? Uncle Sirius and Aunt Elena have been here for nearly fifteen minutes."

"Evan couldn't find his shoe," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

Hermione shook her head in disappointment. "And I suppose it didn't occur to you to have Sirius summon it?" she asked, lowering her voice so her cousins wouldn't overhear.

"Well, er…no."

"Typical boys," she said and huffed.

Unknown to both of them, Ashley could hear their conversation and her ears perked up at the word 'summon'.

"So, what did I miss?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"You mean other than a half starkers Audrey trying on all my clothes?"

He glared at her, but said "Yeah, other than that."

Hermione shrugged. "Not much. Dad just took the ribs out to the barbeque. He and Uncle Daniel are out there bragging about their cooking utensils and who has the bigger barbeque set."

"Hmm, in that case, I'm sure that's where Sirius will be too."

"Does that mean that's where you'd like to be?" The ever astute Hermione asked. "Wait. Stupid question," she said, holding up a hand. "That's where the food is therefore, that's where you want to be."

Harry grinned. "I knew I only liked you because you were smart," he said and started for the door.

"Prat!" she called after him. And then, as an afterthought, "At least eat some vegetables."

"Sure thing," came the echoing voice of a quickly disappearing Harry.

Hermione shook her head as her two interested cousins looked on. "I just don't know what I'm going to do about him."

"Well, you could start by telling us everything," Audrey said, clasping Hermione's hands in hers. "I can't believe you have a boyfriend! Who would have thought? And such a cute one too!"

"Audrey, let the girl breathe," Ashley said, coming to Hermione's rescue.

"We're not dating," Hermione said. Tacked on to that was the thought _unfortunately_.

"Why not?" Ashley asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, why not. He's freaking cute!"

"Look, I'll discuss this with you guys later tonight. For right now, let's go down and enjoy the party. Audrey, are you done trying on my clothes?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then, let's go."

And so the three girls made their way downstairs to enjoy the party.

Hours later after everyone had left and most people were in bed, Ashley and Hermione were still up talking. Audrey had lost the battle to stay awake about an hour ago, so the girls knew they could talk without fear of being overheard.

"So," Ashley began, watching Hermione closely. "What's the deal with you and that Harry guy?"

"There is no 'deal' with us," Hermione said, picking at the hem of her pajama bottoms.

"Sure, I'll believe that when you can look me in the face and say it."

Hermione's head jerked up and her gaze crashed with that of the older girl. "Harry and I are just friends. Best friends. We have been since before we were five."

"But you don't want to be." It wasn't a question, merely a statement of fact.

Hermione chose to misinterpret it. "Of course I do!"

But Ashley was already shaking her head. "No Hermione. You don't want to be 'just' friends. You wan to be more than that."

Hermione thought about bluffing her way out of the situation, but she'd never been able to bluff against Ashley, there was no reason to believe she would suddenly be able to. She nodded, defeated.

"Yes Ashley, I want to be more than his friend, more than his best friend."

"If it counts for anything, he has eyes for no one but you."

Hermione gave her a doubting look.

"Seriously. He got up off the floor, took one look and Audrey and I and never looked back. Do you now how often that happens to us?"

"No," Hermione said very quietly.

"Almost never. I'm not bragging or anything because it was simply an accident of genetics, but very few guys can look at me or Audrey and avoid stumbling all over themselves. Your Harry looked and wasn't impressed."

"He—"

"Is totally in love with you," Ashley said, breaking into whatever protest Hermione was about to make.

"If he was, wouldn't he have said something by now?"

"Hermione, this is a boy were talking about. It's going to take him a few more years to realize it for himself, let alone for him to get around to telling you how he feels."

Hermione sagged, depressed. "I guess."

"Hey, don't worry about it. He's a smart boy. He'll come around."

Hermione brightened slightly at that. "Yeah. He will at some point right?"

Ashley nodded, satisfied. "Now," she said. "Tell me how this Sirius would be able to 'summon' something."

Hermione suddenly turned pale and for one terrifying moment, Ashley thought she was going to faint.

"Hermione? Are you okay?"

"Where did you hear that?" Hermione asked, grabbing the other girl's upper arm tightly.

"Ow, Hermione that hurts!"

Hermione released her grip, but only slightly. Ashley was looking at her as if she'd suddenly turned demented.

"Ashley, this is very _very _important. Where. Did. You. Hear. That."

"When you and Harry were talking earlier. They were late because the little boy had lost his shoe, and you were asking Harry why he didn't ask Sirius to 'summon' it."

"Shit!" Hermione said and Ashley looked at her startled. Hermione never, never, cursed…ever.

"Listen, Hermione, I didn't mean—"

"Ashley, you can't tell anybody about this do you understand?"

"No, actually. I don't understand. Why don't you explain it to me? You're acting very weird, do you know that?"

"Alright Ashley, but you have to swear to me that what I tell you will not go beyond you and me. And it never leaves this room."

Ashley studied her for a moment before nodding slowly. "Okay."

"I mean it. You can't tell anybody. Not your mum or dad, your little brothers. Not even Audrey. I can't stress how important this is."

"Alright Hermione. I swear this will not go beyond you and me, and I swear it will not leave this room."

"Okay. Now, where to begin?"

"Start with Sirius and the summoning. We'll see how things go after that."

"Right. Well, to state things bluntly, Sirius is a wizard." Hermione clenched her eyes shut, waiting for her cousin to burst out laughing. After several moments of silence, she peeked out through one partially opened eyelid to see Ashley sitting with a thoughtful look on her face.

Finally, Ashley said, "Hermione, can I ask you one question before you elaborate on your previous statement?"

Hermione nodded, although she could nearly hear her cousin's question: _Are you freaking NUTS?_ In fact, she was focusing so much on the screaming in her head, that she nearly missed Ashley's question entirely.

"Are you a wizard too?"

Hermione stumbled out of her musings and said "Come again?"

"I asked if you're a wizard too, because that would explain some things."

"No."

"Oh. Well, I just thought—"

"I'm a witch."

Ashley closed her mouth and nodded. "Okay, continue."

"So far, I'm the only one in the family who is, er…magically inclined. Mum and Dad aren't and neither was Erik. It's still too early to tell for Carson."

"I see. And Sirius' family?" Ashley prompted.

"Sirius is a wizard. His wife, Elena—"

"Let me guess, she's a witch?"

"No actually. She's what we call a squib."

"A what?"

"A squib. It means someone with magical parents who has no magical powers of their own."

"Ah, I see. And their son?"

"It's a little early to tell, but I think he'll be magical as well."

"A little early to tell? He's as old as you, how can you not know yet?"

Now Hermione was really confused. "Evan? He's only three. He won't begin exhibiting magical tendencies for another two years or so."

"Evan? I was talking about Harry."

"Oh, Harry isn't their son."

"He's not? But he's got dark hair just like Sirius—"

"I guess they do kind of look alike, but they're not related. Harry is Sirius' godson."

"Ah, okay. So the little boy is their son and the redhead is their daughter?"

"Nope."

"This is a little confusing."

"Not really. There's Sirius and Elena and their son Evan. Then there's Sirius' godson Harry, and Harry's cousin Emma."

"Got it. Now, Harry and Emma?"

"Emma is a witch. Actually, she's what the magical community would call 'muggleborn' like me. It means her parents are muggles, but she's magical."

"Muggle?"

"Sorry, it means non-magical folks. It's actually why she's staying with the Blacks instead of at her own house."

"What? Why?"

"Well, after Harry's parents were killed—"

"His parents were killed?"

"Yes, but I'll tell you about that later. For now, let's stick with what you need to know. After Harry's parents were killed, he was sent to his Aunt's house. His aunt and uncle, who are muggles, hated him because he was magical. They thought he was a freak."

"I hate ignorant people."

"Me too. Anyways, after a few years, Sirius managed to get custody of Harry. Harry didn't see them again until this summer when he visited. During his stay, he met Emma and discovered she was magical too."

"Let me guess, her parents hated her too?"

"Yes. They treated her horribly, so the headmaster of our school—Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry—managed to talk her parents into letting her stay the summer with Harry and his family."

"So Harry's magical too then, a wizard?"

"A very powerful wizard."

"Harry?"

"Yep."

"Interesting."

Hermione nodded.

"Okay, so we have wizards, witches, squibs, muggles, and muggleborns. Does that about cover it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, now, tell me about Harry's parents?" Ashley asked.

"They were murdered."

"Murdered? By who?"

"The most evil wizard of our time: Voldemort."

"I'm not sure why, but the sound of that name makes me shiver."

"It should," Hermione said and then proceeded to tell Ashley the history of the famous Harry Potter, and a condensed version of the history of Hogwarts and the wizarding world in general. It was a very long night.


End file.
